Desejo Secreto
by miss.potter12
Summary: Sexy, desejável... e pai? Harry Potter era um famoso advogado com reputação de ser severo e de ter uma fraqueza por loiras bonitas e curvilíneas. Hermione Granger não era nem loira nem curvilínea. Adptada do livro de Anna Charlton / UA
1. Chapter 1

Título: Desejo Secreto

**Título original:** "Baby Down Under"

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro **"Desejo Secreto"** da autora **Anna Charlton** e da editora **Harlequin Books.** Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta fic, como as outras que adaptei se passa num universo alternativo...**

**N/A – **Mais uma fic pra vocês...Depois de pensar muito...achei que vocês talvez queiram se encantar por esta fic tanto quanto eu...

Espero que vocês gostem... Boa Leitura...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CAPÍTULO I

O limpador do pára-brisa movia-se apressado, de um lado para o outro, permitindo a Hermione ver apenas uma série de cenas rápidas através da chuva forte. Um guarda-chuva amarelo, saltitante. As feições pálidas de uma mulher. A caixa de correio em frente à casa. Um pacote colocado nos degraus de entrada. Talvez fosse a encomenda de livros que esperava havia três semanas. Não seria a primeira vez que o leiloeiro fazia a entrega em sua casa, ao invés de na loja.

O ar estava impregnado de eletricidade, com cheiro de grama molhada, de eucalipto e dos bodes de Sam. Contornou a casa com a van e viu que o pacote era muito irregular para ser de livros. Suspirou. Talvez fosse outra das brincadeiras sem graça de Sam. Seu vizinho tinha idade suficiente para fazer coisas criativas, mas insistia em se comportar como um colegial.

Estacionou na parte de trás da casa e correu até a porta, com a chave na mão e uma sacola de plástico cobrindo a cabeça na vã tentativa de manter os cabelos secos. Impossível, teria de subir até o banheiro para secá-los. Eram as correntes de umidade subtropical que causavam todo aquele dilúvio. E em Brisbane, no mês de janeiro, elas apareciam quase todos os dias.

Depois de tomar uma ducha morna, Hermione penteou os cabelos com uma escova de dentes largos para evitar que ficassem muito crespos e vestiu um agasalho esportivo confortável. Só então desceu para olhar o pacote. Era mais uma trouxa, na verdade, amarrada com um pano. Olhou na direção das ameixeiras plantadas ao longo da cerca.

- Sam? Apareça e desative esta armadilha que você montou aqui. Você vai ficar encharcado escondendo-se aí para me ver abri-la - gritou.

Nenhuma resposta.

Acendeu a luz da varanda e colocou as mãos em concha na frente da boca para se fazer ouvir através da chuva:

- Está me ouvindo, Sam? Se isso for mais uma de suas brincadeiras...

A trouxa mexeu-se. Hermione deu um pulo para trás, e quase derrubou um vaso de plantas.

- Está vivo! - exclamou, assustada. - Saaam! - gritou ainda mais alto. - Se isto for um cesto cheio de sapos, eu juro que...

A trouxa gemeu. Hermione sentiu calafrios. O gemido se transformou em um chorinho. Ajoelhou-se, e com cuidado, levantou a toalha que cobria o cesto. Viu um pezinho e estremeceu.

- Oh, meu Deus - disse, olhando para o rostinho rosado. - Um bebê! Tirou-o do cesto e pegou-o no colo, apoiando-o no ombro. Os cachinhos da criança roçaram em seu pescoço. - Sssssh, sssh, quietinho - murmurou, ninando o pequeno. Ele se acalmou.

- Você me chamou? - Era a voz de Sam, vinda da sombra das ameixeiras. Sua lanterna desenhava arabescos luminosos por entre a chuva, e ela conseguiu vislumbrar o vizinho pulando a cerca.

- Já estava na hora - disse ele, aproximando-se da casa. - Aposto que se convenceu de que a diferença de idade entre nós não significa nada e percebeu que uma mulher com seu gosto refinado e seu bom senso merece um homem como eu.

Sam tinha setenta e cinco anos. Subiu a escada com seu andar balanceado de vaqueiro e quando viu o que ela carregava espantou-se:

- Um bebê!

- Estava aqui, em minha porta. Pensei que fosse um pacote de livros.

- Continuo achando que se parece com um bebê – disse ele, rindo e se aproximando para ver melhor a criança.

- Mas de onde será que ele veio, Sam?

- De onde os bebês geralmente vêm -respondeu ele, secamente. - E não foi a cegonha que o entregou em sua porta.

Hermione olhou para a rua, aflita, procurando por alguém, mas só havia o vaivém de pedestres apressados com seus guarda-chuvas molhados. Um guarda-chuva amarelo moveu-se rapidamente e desapareceu por entre as árvores.

"O guarda-chuva amarelo! A mulher pálida!".

Colocou o bebê nos braços de Sam e correu atrás daquele vulto, em pânico. Como a mulher se atrevera a deixar um bebê em sua porta? Os pés, descalços, doíam quando ela pisava nas folhas e pedregulhos que a chuva trouxera, e não conseguiu correr mais. Também não conseguia enxergar bem com os óculos ensopados como estavam. Uns poucos carros e um ônibus ainda passaram pela rua, mas já não havia mais sinal da pessoa com um guarda-chuva amarelo. Decidiu voltar para casa.

Sam devolveu-lhe o bebê, que chorava com estardalhaço.

- Acho que está na hora de trocar a fralda dele - disse.

- Não seria bom chamarmos a polícia?

- Eles não trocam fraldas - provocou. - Acho que o bebê está com fome. Ponha um pouco de leite para esquentar enquanto vou procurar alguma mamadeira nas coisas de minhas crianças.

- Ele está se referindo aos bodes - Hermione comunicou ao bebê, enquanto o carregava na cesta para dentro da cozinha. - Sam cria bodes. E por isso que há este cheiro esquisito no ar.

O bebê gritou mais alto.

- Está bem, está bem, nós vamos esterilizar a mamadeira antes de dá-Ia a você.

Hermione entrou na sala, olhando em volta para escolher um local seguro onde acomodar o bebê. Resolveu deixá-lo no chão, dentro do cesto em que viera.

- O que vou fazer com você? - perguntou, mostrando-lhe o chocalho que fora colocado junto dele. O bebê brincou um pouco com ele, e Hermione aproveitou aquele momento de calma para enxugar as lentes dos óculos, secar-se com uma toalha e colocar as meias antes de calçar os chinelos. Pegou a agenda de telefones e procurou o número da polícia.

- Gostaria de registrar o abandono de uma... - disse, quando a ligação foi atendida. -Não, espere não é isso... - Olhou para o bebê. "Abandono" era uma palavra que poderia causar traumas ao pequeno. - Gostaria de registrar a perda de uma criança - reconsiderou. - Ou melhor, dos pais de uma criança...

O bebê parecia tão frágil e indefeso deitadinho ali em seu berço, que Hermione não conseguiu continuar. Desligou o telefone antes de terminar a frase e foi até ele. Ajoelhou-se e abriu um dos pacotes de fraldas descartáveis que havia sido colocado na trouxa. Um aroma delicado saiu de dentro dele. Foi então que viu o bilhete.

_"Querida Sra. Granger,_

_A senhora salvou aquelas outras crianças, por favor, agora me ajude."_

Seu coração disparou. Não queria continuara leitura para não ter de se envolver. Mas, dessa vez, ela não era uma passante anônima, ela, Hermione Granger, estava sendo requisitada diretamente.

_"Estou desesperada e fora de mim.. Por favor, não deixe que a polícia ou o juizado de menores sejam comunicados. Cuide de meu bebê até que eu volte, dentro de poucos..."_

A mensagem finalizava ali, de repente, em um borrão. Poucos o quê? Dias, meses? Olhou de novo para o bilhete. _"Estou desesperada e fora de mim"._ Hermione remexeu, aflita, nos panos da trouxa. Outro fragmento de papel caiu deles_. "...encontre-o no Blue Parrot. Ele é..." _Mais um pedacinho, e uma linha: _"...o nome dele é Harry."_

Era só. Hermione juntou os pedaços e viu que faltava uma parte da folha onde fora escrito o bilhete, na forma de um triângulo.

- Harry - murmurou. Não era então a única pessoa mencionada no bilhete. Absurdo ou não, sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviada. Parecia que sua responsabilidade diminuíra. Havia mais alguém para dividi-la com ela.

Procurou nas coisas do bebê, mas não encontrou o pedaço que faltava do bilhete. Segurando a criança, olhou até dentro da fralda dela, mas não encontrou nada.

Trocou a fralda. Quando estava terminando de vestir o calçãozinho na criança, ouviu os passos de Sam, entrando. Trazia várias mamadeiras, ainda em suas embalagens originais.

- É uma menina! - anunciou Hermione.

- Xi, que pena! Eu trouxe charutos - riu ele e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, assobiando. - Chamou a polícia?

Hermione se sentiu culpada.

- Farei isso assim que der um pouco de leite a ela.

Chamar a polícia era a coisa mais sensata a fazer naquele momento. As autoridades eram as pessoas indicadas para tomar conta de uma criança abandonada. Poderiam localizar o pai ou a mãe.

- Na cozinha, Sam enchia uma mamadeira com leite.

- _"Querida senhora Granger, a senhora salvou aquelas outras crianças..."_. Ela deve ter lido nos jornais de ontem sobre você e a medalha, ou visto a notícia no telejornal.

Hermione dirigiu um olhar recriminador para Sam, como para impedi-lo de tocar naquele assunto. Ele achava que era a modéstia que a fazia ser tão reticente.

- Por que isso teve de acontecer comigo? - resmungou.

- Pelo menos ela escolheu deixar á criança com uma pessoa séria. Isso é bom para você - disse Sam. - A brava livreira, a intrépida Hermione Granger agraciada com a medalha de bravura por sua conduta... Ela deve ter procurado seu endereço na lista telefônica e ficado à espreita até ter certeza de que você pegaria o bebê antes que os cachorros o descobrissem. Certamente ficou por perto até vê-Ia chegar e só partiu depois de ter lido o nome da livraria na _van_.

Hermione deu uma risada nervosa ao pensar na idéia de estar sendo encarada como um modelo de virtude, o tipo de mulher que nunca deixaria de assumir uma responsabilidade ou dever.

- Ninguém, em sã consciência, esperaria que um estranho assumisse uma responsabilidade como essa - disse, olhando para o rostinho do bebê. Seus cabelinhos escuros estavam espetados, como se houvesse tomado um choque, e Hermione se sentiu invadida por uma onda de ternura.

- Tola - disse para si mesma.

Sam veio com o leite. Jogou umas gotas nas costas da mão para ver se não estava muito quente e entregou a mamadeira para Hermione.

- Avisar as autoridades é o melhor que posso fazer por ela - disse Hermione. - Pela mãe, quero dizer. Quanto mais cedo for encontrada, melhor. Deve estar precisando de ajuda.

Ao ver a mamadeira o bebê parou de resmungar e virou-se para ela. A sala ficou em silêncio enquanto ele mamava, animado, os olhos azuis, solenes, fixos em Hermione. Curiosos, confiantes.

_"Querida senhora Granger. Estou desesperada e fora de mim"._

Estava claro que era do interesse de todos os envolvidos que a criança fosse entregue rapidamente à polícia. O bebê continuava a inspecionar Hermione com o olhar até que os cantos de sua boca se alargaram, como a indicar que estava satisfeito. Enquanto a criança se aconchegava a ela, Hermione tentou se convencer de que não era exatamente um sorriso, e sim uma resposta automática do sistema nervoso ainda imaturo.

- Sam...

- Diga.

- O que você acha que é o Blue Parrot?

O Blue Parrot parecia um set de cinema reproduzindo um daqueles porões de New Orleans onde se toca jazz. Paredes nuas de ladrilhos, mesas minúsculas, clientes sentados lado a lado no balcão do bar, tudo envolto em muita fumaça e à meia-luz. Hermione sentiu imediatamente a reação alérgica na garganta. O nariz começou a escorrer. Era só o que faltava!

- Por favor - disse, dirigindo-se a um dos _barman_. - Eu liguei há pouco, perguntando por alguém chamado Harry.

- Ele está tocando, lá no fundo -respondeu o rapaz, apontando para um canto onde havia um grupo de jazz, com três homens. - Harry é o do piano - explicou o _barman_. A platéia que se aglomerava em volta do conjunto aplaudiu entusiasmada quando o saxofonista finalizou seu solo. Hermione ouviu o pianista antes de vê-lo. Era uma sombra escura, debruçada sobre o teclado, com um cigarro no canto de sua boca. Que ótimo! Procurou por um lenço de papel na bolsa e levantou os óculos para enxugar os olhos lacrimejantes.

"Senhor Harry, preciso falar com o senhor sobre um bebê" pensou em dizer, de um só fôlego, assim que abrisse caminho por entre a platéia para se aproximar o mais possível do piano. Não! Era direto demais. Harry seria o quê? O pai? Mas e se a mãe abandonara o filho porque ele não quisera assumir a paternidade? Melhor seria dizer que queria falar com ele sobre "um assunto delicado".

Curvou-se até o pianista e elevou a voz:

- Sr. Harry...

- Sssh os fãs protestaram, chocados, pelo fato de alguém estar interrompendo um músico em meio a sua apresentação. Hermione corou e não desistiu. A alergia estava piorando, os olhos ardiam muito. Tudo o que ela queria era sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que começasse a espirrar e tossir.

- Sr. Harry! - repetiu, mais alto, e de novo foi repreendida pela platéia. Harry parecia não ouvir mais nada a não ser a própria música. Curvou-se ainda mais por sobre o teclado. De onde Hermione estava não via nada além de seus ombros, o alto da cabeça e as mãos movendo-se rapidamente pelas teclas como se acariciasse cada uma delas. Notou que ele tinha mais cabelos do que seus companheiros. Eram escuros, castanhos, grossos, e compridos na nuca.

O solo terminou, os outros instrumentos sobrepuseram-se ao som do piano, mas Harry permaneceu em seu transe, como se não percebesse os aplausos. As cinzas caíam do cigarro quando ele tocou a última parte da música. No meio do improviso, Hermione ainda reconheceu as notas da melodia principal. Qual era mesmo o nome da música? Sua impaciência cresceu. Finalmente a música parou. A banda tinha um intervalo. Os aplausos cessaram.

- Sr. Harry - insistiu Hermione , quando ele fez menção de fechar o piano e virar o corpo em direção a ela. A camisa branca parecia prestes a rasgar com a movimentação dos ombros. Ele levantou os braços, passou as mãos por entre os cabelos, e ela pôde vislumbrar então um pedaço da pele morena de seu rosto.

- É você quem está fazendo esse barulho todo? - perguntou ele, ameaçador, o cigarro pendurado no canto da boca. Sua testa tinha duas rugas profundas, sinal de que franzia as sobrancelhas habitualmente, como naquele momento. Os olhos estavam encobertos pela fumaça: O nariz era proeminente e o queixo, quadrado. O lábio superior era ligeiramente mais cheio do que o inferior. Hermione o fitava demoradamente, pensando em como deveria começar aquela conversa.

- Você tem idade para entrar aqui? - perguntou ele, sem muito interesse. - Vai ter de mostrar seus documentos se quiser pedir um drinque.

- Não quero bebida alguma. Quero falar com você.

- Sobre o quê?

- Bem, é... Podemos conversar em particular? - ela estava irritada, por causa do desconforto da rinite.

Ele a olhou interrogativamente, como se Hermione o tivesse convidado para ir a seu apartamento.

- Dê-me uma pista, meu bem - disse ele, apoiando inadvertidamente a mão no teclado, que produziu variados sons. Era uma mão grande, poderosa, sem os vestígios de nicotina comum nos fumantes. Olhava fixamente para ela, não por algum interesse especial, mas como para avaliar o impacto que sua presença causava nela. Agia como um daqueles mágicos que manipulam a platéia e ficam depois à espera de aplauso. Estava acostumado a ser admirado, a ser elogiado por seu desempenho, raciocinou Hermione.

Não ficara impressionada porque tinha convivido com gente brilhante e talentosa sua vida toda, e aquela encenação dele não significava absolutamente nada para ela. O olhar que Hermione lançou de volta revelou sua indiferença e essa atitude aguçou a curiosidade dele.

- É sobre um bebê - ela disse de chofre, surpreendendo-o.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, surpreso. Tirou o cigarro da boca e lançou um longo olhar para ela, notando pela primeira vez os óculos, os cabelos presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, a camisa branca larga que vestira por cima do agasalho. Não se preocupara em se arrumar e sabia que seu nariz e seus olhos deviam estar, àquela altura, mais vermelhos do que a boca.

- Um bebê... - repetiu ele, levantando as sobrancelhas. - Você tem um ou quer um?

- O quê? - Ela piscou.

- Não, não precisa responder, eu já entendi. Você quer que seu filho seja músico e agora que me viu tocar... - Fez uma pausa e dedilhou distraidamente o piano. - Você acha que meus genes, junto com os seus, podem produzir uma criança prodígio.

O baixista lançou um olhar divertido para os dois.

- Sinto lhe dizer que no mês passado recebi a mesma proposta de outra moça e me recusei a ajudá-la nessa empreitada.

Outra moça? O que ele era, afinal? Um especialista em atender mulheres que queriam engravidar?

- Já tenho um bebê - respondeu Hermione sem preocupação alguma de parecer delicada. - E pode ser seu, sr. Harry.

O baixista afastou-se de fininho quando ouviu a frase. Nada como o assunto da paternidade para estragar uma rodinha masculina!

Harry levantou-se aos poucos, esticando-se.

- Muito bem, você tem toda minha atenção - disse. - Sei que não sou o pai do seu bebê, então qual é a história?

Ele parecia ter quase dois metros, e ela assustou-se com o tamanho dele. Hermione abriu a bolsa para procurar mais alguns lenços de papel, os óculos estavam embaçados por causa da transpiração, e o suor começava a escorrer pela sua testa. Estava muito abafado ali. Que raiva!

- Vai chorar justo agora? - comentou Harry, irônico. - Vamos, mocinha - continuou ele, colocando o braço sobre seus ombros, conduzindo-a até um pequeno escritório, nos fundos do bar. - Poupe-me da choradeira - disse ele, quando entraram.

- Não estou chorando - defendeu-se Hermione. - Mas tinha todo o direito de fazê-lo. Quando cheguei a minha casa, hoje à noite, encontrei um bebê em minha porta.

Ele armou um sorrisinho irônico. Hermione enfureceu-se. - É sim, hilário, não é mesmo? Um clichê. Mas aconteceu. Havia um bilhete junto com a criança - prosseguiu ela, estendendo os fragmentos de papel para ele. - Vai fumar aqui também?

Ele ignorou a pergunta, tirou o cigarro que pusera na boca e sentou-se na beira da mesa, com os papéis na direção da luz. Hermione estudou-o enquanto ele examinava o papel. Tinha olheiras e precisava fazer a barba. Usava uma camisa branca aberta no peito, as mangas enroladas na altura dos cotovelos. Por cima, um colete que combinava com a calça. As roupas pareciam caras, como também o relógio de ouro com a pulseira de couro.

Ele levantou os olhos do bilhete.

- Você é a sra. Granger, presumo...

- Isso mesmo.

- Se a autora do bilhete sabe quem é a senhora, então certamente a senhora também sabe quem é ela.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- O que quer dizer "salvou as outras crianças?"

- Não ligue para isso. O importante é que seu nome e este lugar foram mencionados no bilhete.

- Ora, vamos, sra. Granger - ironizou ele. - Um bebê na porta de casa, um bilhete dramático rasgado em dois, com um pedaço faltando. "Estou desesperada e fora de mim". Isso parece coisa de novela -disse ele, estreitando os olhos.

Olhos verdes, talvez um pouco mais escuros que os do bebê.

- Escute aqui, sr. Harry. Eu detesto ter minha vida virada de cabeça para baixo. Detesto lugares como este e, por nada desse mundo, eu poria os pés aqui para procurar um homem como o senhor não fosse por um bebê jogado em minha porta. Acho que isso é motivo suficientemente forte. Será então que o senhor poderia deixar de ser cínico só por uns momentos e prestar atenção no problema estamos discutindo?

Uma expressão aborrecida tomou conta do rosto dele.

- Ah, nada disso. _Nós_ não temos problema algum, senhorita. _Você_ tem um problema, e ele é só seu, já que foi você quem achou um bebê em sua porta e não eu. Além disso, falando francamente, essa história não tem consistência alguma.

- Mas... seu nome está no bilhete! - protestou Hermione , o dedo apontado para o papel.

- Nunca tive filhos no passado e não os terei também no futuro. O seu achado não tem nada a ver comigo.

"Achado?" Hermione estava pasma. Não lhe ocorrera que o homem não fosse acreditar nela.

- Acha que eu viria até aqui com uma história que não fosse verdadeira?

- Srta. Granger, nada do que as pessoas fazem me surpreende mais - respondeu ele, colocando os fragmentos de papel de volta nas mãos dela. - Se sua história é verdadeira ou não, esse é um problema seu. Só sei que faltam a ela bons argumentos para convencer o mais tolo dos homens.

- Mas...

- Pode me chamar de antiquado - prosseguiu Harry, em voz baixa. - Mas prefiro ser o caçador e não a caça. E para ser bem franco, você não é meu tipo - finalizou ele, olhando-a com desdém.

Hermione arregalou os olhos irritados, e ele deve ter interpretado erradamente as lágrimas que viu porque se apressou a dar umas palmadinhas conciliatórias em suas costas, como se houvesse pensado que ela chorava por ter sido rejeitada.

- Vá para casa - disse ele, apontando para a porta.

Hermione agarrou-lhe o braço.

- Você não pode me deixar nisso sozinha. Não era só meu nome que estava no bilhete - disse ela, abanando o papel no nariz dele.

- Jogue isso fora - ele respondeu, batendo a porta e saindo. Foi seguido imediatamente por uma loira insinuante que ele abraçou pela cintura e levou até o piano. Começou a tocar e, outra vez, deixou-se envolver totalmente pela música.

Hermione sentiu inveja dele. Que bom era conseguir se desligar assim. Ela, ao contrário tinha de enfrentar um bebê abandonado que lhe fora dado para cuidar. Lutando contra as lágrimas dos olhos, procurou no escuro um telefone e ligou para Sam.

- Não consegui nada com Harry - disse. - Ele está acostumado a ser assediado pelas mulheres e não está convencido da existência do bebê. Há uma chance até de ele não ser o Harry do bilhete - disse. Depois de uma pausa, perguntou: - Como está a nenê?

- Dormindo. Fiz uma espécie de berço para ela, no chão, com a ajuda de umas caixas e das almofadas do sofá. Então você mesma fala com a polícia ou quer que eu o faça?

- Vou tentar só mais uma vez apelar para o bom senso do tal Harry. Talvez consiga fazê-lo acreditar em mim. Você pode ficar mais um pouco aí, Sam? Preciso esperar até que ele acabe de tocar.

Passaram-se duas horas; Nesse meio tempo, Hermione perguntou a algumas pessoas se conheciam outro freguês regular de nome Harry, mas todo mundo só se lembrava do pianista. Ficou sabendo que ele era um dos muitos músicos amadores que tocavam no bar e que Harry era o primeiro nome, não o sobrenome. O nome completo era Harry Potter.

Consultou de novo o bilhete, e achou que, perto da parte rasgada, a letra que se seguia ao nome Harry parecia mesmo um "P" , talvez de Potter. O ar enfumaçado e o ambiente barulhento estavam se tornando insuportáveis, e Hermione achou melhor esperar na rua, mesmo tendo de enfrentar a chuva fina. No ar fresco, a irritação do nariz e dos olhos poderia melhorar. Sentia-se desconfortável com a camisa fina que, molhada, aderia à pele. O coque despencara, e ela tivera de prender os cabelos de novo, de algum jeito, e os fios escaparam aqui e ali.

Harry saiu sozinho, carregando uma maleta de couro e com uma capa de chuva jogada sobre os ombros. Olhou para os dois lados da rua como para checar o tráfego e atravessou repentinamente, indo em direção a uma loja com uma grande placa de néon. Hermione o seguiu.

- Você de novo! - Ele contraiu os olhos, em um gesto de desagrado. Apoiou a maleta no chio, fechou os botões da camisa. - Esqueceu de me contar algum detalhe? Veio me dizer se o bebê estava em cima ou embaixo da escada?

- As duas coisas - respondeu ela, com a esperança renovada de que ele a ouvisse. - Minha casa é daquelas antigas, que tem um porão alto. O bebê foi deixado na escada da porta, nos degraus que levam para a varanda.

Ele olhou-a com ironia.

- Bastava responder se era em cima ou embaixo. - Procurou alguma coisa nos bolsos e tirou uma gravata. Levantou o colarinho da camisa, ajeitou a gravata, fez o nó e rapidamente deixou-a ajustada ao pescoço.

Os olhos de Hermione ficaram hipnotizados pelos movimentos dele e, para disfarçar, ela abriu a bolsa em busca de mais um lenço de papel para limpar os óculos. Quando voltou a encará-lo novamente, ele finalizava o arranjo do colarinho. Interrompeu-se por alguns instantes, olhou para ela e prosseguiu com aquela delicada operação masculina de ajeitar a gravata em frente aos botões da camisa. Estava totalmente concentrado em se arrumar. Hermione achou que o único jeito de chamar sua atenção seria se oferecer para engraxar seus sapatos. Ele sabia que ela o olhava.

- O que acha? - perguntou de repente, para deixar claro que percebera o interesse dela. Talvez achasse que Hermione o estava admirando. Mas ela lembrou-se de quanto ele pisoteara sua auto-estima e resolveu contra-atacar.

- Estava pensando se ela levou em conta o nariz.

- O quê? - perguntou ele, piscando. - De quem você está falando?

- A tal mulher que queria fazer um filho prodígio com você - respondeu ela, olhando fixamente para o nariz dele.

Instintivamente, ele o cobriu com as mãos, como para proteger o nariz do olhar desaprovador dela. Então riu.

Em sua limitada experiência com o universo masculino, Hermione aprendera que homens autoconfiantes são sempre sérios, mas aquele quebrara a regra, mostrando que era capaz de rir de si mesmo. Poderia ser também um daqueles tipos tão seguros de seu fascínio que só mesmo poderiam rir, em sinal de zombaria, de alguma observação negativa a respeito de seus dotes físicos.

Hermione ajeitou novamente os óculos que insistiam em escorregar do nariz úmido de chuva. Agora que tinha conseguido chamar a atenção dele, achou que era hora de mostrar-lhe de novo o tal bilhete.

- Quer fazer o favor de parar de esfregar esse pedaço de papel em meu nariz? - Harry grunhiu.

- Mas seu nome...

- Está escrito aí. Isso você já disse.

- Por favor, pense em quem pode ser a autora deste bilhete.

Ela balançou o papel de novo e corou de raiva, ou talvez de embaraço, porque os óculos ameaçavam escorregar de novo. Ele tirou um pente do bolso.

- Não preciso pensar sobre isso. Não tem nada a ver comigo, e eu espero - disse, apontando o pente para ela - que você pare de querer me envolver nesse assunto.

Um sopro de vento abriu sua capa, e ele colocou o pente nos dentes enquanto fechava os botões e amarrava o cinto. - Pensei que o clube seria o único lugar onde eu poderia ficar longe de mulheres enlouquecidas, oferecidas ou insistentes. Estou farto de todas vocês! -exclamou ele, fazendo um gesto que dava ênfase à frase.

- E quanto ao pente? - perguntou Hermione. - Pretende comê-lo?

Harry arrancou o pente da boca. Sua hostilidade tinha chegado ao limite e agora, relutantemente, ele ensaiava um sorriso.

- Siga meu conselho, mocinha. Não se envolva.

- Já estou envolvida. A mãe daquela criança não a abandonou em qualquer lugar e sim a minha porta. Colocou meu nome no bilhete, pediu que eu tomasse conta dela, dizendo que eu era a pessoa certa para fazê-lo. Estava desesperada, sr. Harry. Não sei como é com o senhor, mas eu não consigo ignorar um pedido desesperado de ajuda!

Lembrou-se de que o sobrenome dele era Potter e não Harry, mas ele não a corrigiu. Limitou-se a olhá-la especulativamente. A chuva fina recomeçara a cair. Os cabelos dela tinham se transformado em uma pasta disforme que caía sobre as sobrancelhas. O que mesmo estava dizendo? Era preciso quebrar o silêncio antes que não tivesse mais coragem para continuar a insistir naquele assunto.

- Pense nisso - disse ela, colocando o bilhete rasgado na bolsa e procurando por um cartão de visitas. - Vou lhe deixar meu telefone, caso o senhor consiga se lembrar de alguma pessoa.

Ele protegeu os olhos das gotas de chuva. Eram incrivelmente verdes, emoldurados por uma densa cortina de cílios negros.

- Não gostaria de deixar o bebê aos cuidados de uma assistente social. Não seria um bom começo de vida, não acha? Talvez a mãe seja jovem e esteja apenas assustada. Você se lembra de alguma jovem grávida que tenha freqüentado o clube no ano passado?

Hermione passou a mão na testa, tentando impedir que as gotas de chuva escorressem por trás dos óculos. Pingava água de seus cabelos encharcados. Ele piscou e tentou limpar a água do rosto. Passou a mão na boca, para secar os lábios. Ali na rua, de pé na chuva, ela se sentiu intimamente ligada a ele. Confusa, percebeu que Harry olhava para sua boca, do mesmo modo como ela olhava para a dele.

Os dois tentaram disfarçar o constrangimento ao mesmo tempo. Harry tirou um lenço do bolso, desdobrou-o e se pôs a secar a testa.

- Não me lembro de grávida alguma - disse, brusco. - Lamento que você tenha ficado com a responsabilidade de olhar por uma criança que lhe foi trazida por alguma adulta irresponsável que nunca deveria ter gerado um filho. Gostaria de ajudar, mas já tenho problemas suficientes e não posso arcar com mais esse. Chame a polícia antes que acabe sendo acusada de seqüestro.

- Seqüestro? - soluçou ela. - Mas eu...

- Você está com o filho de outra pessoa em sua casa. Poderia ter sido planejado. Confie no que eu estou lhe dizendo - continuou ele. Penteou os cabelos rapidamente, olhou para o relógio e conferiu o movimento de carros na rua. Pareceu encontrar o que procurava e sorriu, satisfeito. - Boa sorte, srta. Granger, e adeusinho.

Um BMW esporte cor de bronze parou no meio-fio.

- Harry! - chamou a mulher que o dirigia.

- Olá, Caroline - respondeu ele.

Hermione fez menção de se retirar, mas ele a segurou pelo cotovelo e pediu:

- Fique!

Foi como dar um comando para um cachorro adestrado. Ela ficou tentada a latir em retorno, mas uma olhadela para Harry foi suficiente para perceber que ele parecia assustado. Quem seria aquela mulher? Era tão intrigante que resolveu ficar para descobrir.

Caroline desceu do carro. Esguia, corpo flexível, olhos maravilhosos. Vestia roupa justa, um _top_ de listas vermelhas, minissaia de couro preta, um enorme cinto e meias pretas, envolvendo as longas pernas. Anéis e brincos dourados. Era uma beldade de dezenove, no máximo, vinte anos.

Hermione ficou ponderando o que, naquela garota, poderia ter intimidado Harry.

- As chaves do seu carro, amorzinho - disse ela, balançando o chaveiro para ele. Harry o pegou com a mão que estava livre. - Seu arquiteto ligou no telefone do carro. Disse que amanhã entregará um relatório sobre o estrago. Você deveria ir para nossa casa, enquanto a sua está reformando. Papai adoraria recebê-lo.

- Alô - disse ela, friamente, dirigindo-se a Hermione. – Sou Caroline Warner. - Dirigindo-se novamente a Harry, ela prosseguiu: - Ela não se parece com um procurador. Papai disse que você estaria trabalhando em um caso hoje à noite, Harry.

- Já terminamos - explicou ele e jogou as chaves de volta para ela. - Voltarei em um minuto, Caroline.

Dispensada tão sem rodeios, a beldade caminhou até o carro com ar aborrecido, entrou e cruzou os braços. Hermione; invejou os cabelos lisos e sedosos e então sentiu a mão de Harry prendendo seu cotovelo. Ele o soltou, mas a enlaçou pela cintura.

- O que está fazendo? - protestou Hermione. Estava sendo puxada para perto dele, e podia sentir o calor de suas mãos queimando suas costas molhadas.

- Dizendo adeus.

Esperou um instante, como para dar a ela a oportunidade de respirar, abaixou a cabeça e a beijou. Foi um beijo frio, mas tecnicamente perfeito. Como aqueles beijos apaixonados de cinema, que parecem perfeitos para o espectador, mas que não têm nenhum envolvimento. Pelo menos foi o que Hermione pensou nos primeiros cinco segundos. Depois disso, ele prosseguiu, os lábios forçando os dela a se abrir, persuasivo. Sentiu a língua dele em sua boca, o cheiro de cigarro e de bala de hortelã até que tudo terminou com o som de uma batida de porta de carro.

Harry a soltou. Sorriu, visivelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Que pena. Em uma outra ocasião seria divertido prosseguir com isso. Mas na atual circunstância, não espero encontrá-la de novo. Adeusinho, Hermione.

Pegou a valise e caminhou até o carro. Caroline passou para o lugar do passageiro, ele acomodou-se e deu a partida.

Hermione ficou ali na calçada, sem ação. "Teria sido divertido ir em frente com isso". O homem era convencido, metido a conquistador e, aparentemente, tinha mudado de idéia a respeito de seu _sex-appeal_. Sentiu uma ponta de satisfação.

Em casa, encontrou Sam dormindo no sofá e o bebê em seu berço improvisado. Hermione procurou pelo sobrenome Potter na lista telefônica e encontrou: Harry Potter, Advogado. Não era à toa que se sentia frustrada. Ele era especialista em enredar os outros.

Sam acordou, ouviu as novidades e foi embora para casa. A porta de tela bateu, e ela pôde ouvir os passos dele na grama molhada até que tudo silenciou de novo. Ouviu o som dos bodes, do sapo que morava no jardim desde dezembro e dos mosquitos, zunindo do lado de fora das janelas.

Cansada, foi para a cama e, em instantes, só ouvia a respiração do nenê. Mais um dia, pensou. Ficaria com a criança mais um dia à espera de que a mãe a procurasse. Era improvável contar com a ajuda de Harry, mesmo que ele tivesse segundas intenções. Passou os dedos pelos lábios.

"Não espero encontrá-la de novo."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A – Oie pessoas...fiquei em dúvida se postava esta história ou um outra que eu li e gostei…não sei bem porque escolhi esta história pra adaptar...mas espero que gostem e acompanhem...Beijinhos**


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Desejo Secreto

**Título original:** "Baby Down Under"

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Desejo Secreto" da autora Anna Charlton e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta fic, como as outras que adaptei se passa num universo alternativo...**

Espero que vocês gostem... Boa Leitura...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CAPÍTULO II

O caso estava ganho, mas nem por isso Harry conseguia evitar o mau humor. Sua argumentação no processo fora inquestionável, mas ele não estava satisfeito. Considerara seu desempenho medíocre, se comparado às outras vezes em que atuara com sucesso, na defesa ou na acusação, em casos complicados, que gostava de rememorar com orgulho.

Sentia-se levemente deprimido, os pensamentos sendo invadidos, vez ou outra, pelas cenas da noite anterior, que insistiam em lhe voltar à mente. No elevador, distraído, teceu alguns comentários rápidos sobre o caso que acabara de defender com os colegas do fórum e sentiu-se aliviado quando a porta se abriu, e ele pôde sair. Ficou mais animado ao lembrar-se das escapadas semanais para tocar no clube de jazz. Eram muito estimulantes especialmente depois de um dia tenso de trabalho e dos novos negócios que assumira. Felizmente, ultimamente, sua mãe demonstrava estar mais animada, com interesse renovado por sua vida pessoal e profissional.

Da noite anterior só se lembrava de algumas poucas cenas: o beijo que dera em Hermione Granger, o perfume adocicado que lhe pareceu vagamente familiar, a moça abanando o bilhete em seu rosto. Abriu um sorrisinho irônico. Devia estar fora de si para ocupar seu tempo livre e gastar sua energia ao ficar pensando naquela garota de óculos e mal vestida.

Àquela altura, ela já deveria ter entregue o bebê às autoridades, o que, aliás, era a única coisa sensata a fazer. Mesmo assim, não conseguia se livrar de uma incômoda dor de consciência. E se fosse mesmo seu nome naquele bilhete? Abriu sua pasta à procura do cartão de visita que ela lhe dera.

"Livros raros e livros de segunda-mão. Memorabilia.. Elizabeth Árcade."

Talvez no final do dia, se tivesse tempo e disposição, poderia ir à tal livraria e descobrir como tudo se resolvera. Até, quem sabe, convidar a moça para jantar. Uma atitude educada e gentil, apenas.

Guardou o cartão no bolso do paletó. Talvez fosse melhor não fazer nada daquilo. Ela poderia ser do tipo que insiste com telefonemas e que quer muita atenção. E o que ele menos precisava, naquele momento, era de uma mulher que virasse sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Sua secretária temporária e Caroline já eram problemas suficientes para um homem administrar.

Caminhou a passos largos para sua sala e antes mesmo de entrar vislumbrou, por entre a fresta da divisória de junco, a secretária, um segurança e uma pessoa que parecia estar completamente desloca da naquele local. De um ombro seu pendia uma enorme sacola de plástico e, no outro braço, ela carregava um bebê. Hermione Granger!

Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos por uma fita, na altura da nuca, e ela usava outro daqueles conjuntos de roupas largas. Trazia o bebê enrolado em uma manta e, de seus braços, pendia um outro tecido leve que insistia em se arrastar pelo tapete chinês. De vez em quando, Hermione o puxava, em um gesto distraído. Em uma das mãos ela segurava um envelope de plástico transparente que continha um pedaço irregular de papel. Harry se sentiu invadido por uma onda de raiva e desconforto.

O ambiente sombrio do fórum, com sua decoração sóbria, o silêncio pesado, e o olhar frio das secretárias, costumava inibir os estranhos. Os advogados que tinham seus escritórios ali alardeavam seu sucesso e o seu bom gosto com salas ricamente decoradas, cheias de pinturas e esculturas. Naquele universo quase irreal, tudo era raro e verdadeiro. O couro legítimo, o mármore, a seda e as obras de arte revelavam ostentação. Era o tipo de lugar que fazia qualquer pessoa desejar encontrar um rosto familiar. Hermione sentia-se extremamente desconfortável ali até avistar, de repente, uma figura conhecida.

Harry Potter, constrangido, apareceu em seu campo de visão, vestido com uma indumentária do século passado. A toga preta, usada nos julgamentos, caía sobre uma elegante calça risca-de-giz, e o chapéu realçava seus olhos e sobrancelhas. Hermione engoliu em seco. Qualquer outro homem ficaria ridículo naquela roupa, mas não Harry. Nele, a roupa ganhava um charme especial.

Em um rápido movimento, ele se livrou da toga e da beca, enquanto a secretária relacionava todos os crimes de Hermione.

- Não tinha hora marcada, recusou-se a sair quando o bebê começou a chorar e tentou entrar em sua sala - disse ela, lamuriosa.

Hermione achou que essa fora sua atitude mais condenável, já que a secretária o havia mencionado por último, com ênfase.

O segurança, convencido pelo olhar severo de Harry de que tinha sido tolerante demais, fez menção de colocar Hermione para fora. Consciente de que tinha apenas uns poucos minutos para conseguir o que queria, ela colocou o bebê bem de frente para Harry Potter.

- Ela lhe lembra alguém? - perguntou, alto.

Ele a fuzilou com o olhar, e Hermione ficou se perguntando se ela era a única a notar que os cabelos negros, todos desalinhados por causa da retirada do chapéu, era iguaizinhos ao da nenê. Que os olhos esverdeados dele eram iguaizinhos aos dela, isso era inquestionável. Confrontada com um desconhecido, assim, de repente, a nenê inclinou a cabecinha para trás e armou uma cara de choro.

- Harry? - perguntou a secretária em um tom pouco usual para uma funcionária. - O que significa isso? Quem é essa mulher? Ela insiste em dizer que o encontrou ontem à noite, o que eu duvido, porque sabia que você tinha um encontro marcado com Rob Cousins sobre o caso Janowski.

Harry respondeu entre dentes.

- Tudo bem, mamãe. Eu conheço a srta. Granger. Pode deixar que eu cuido disso.

"Mãe"?! Bem, aquilo explicava o tom possessivo da mulher em relação a Harry e seu escritório. Hermione não achou que ele fosse do tipo que ainda transitava em torno da mãe.

- Esse é outro de seus casos especiais, Harry? - perguntou ela, com um suspiro.

- Não, não é. É...

- Pessoal - interrompeu Hermione aborrecida com o modo como a senhora ignorava a presença dela ali. Como se todos que não tivessem dinheiro para pagar pelos serviços do filho dela pudessem apenas esperar por caridade, não por respeito.

- Pessoal? - As mãos aristocráticas da Sra. Potter correram para o pescoço, para arrumar o colar de ouro. Ela olhou de novo para Hermione e para o bebê de alto abaixo e gostou menos ainda do que vira na primeira vez. Baixou a voz para falar com Harry, mas não o suficiente para que Hermione não pudesse ouvir o que dizia.

- Você não tem tempo agora, Harry, seja para o que for que essa... jovem... queira conversar. Precisa voltar ao tribunal e também tem de retornar o telefonema de Davina. Eu disse a ela que você telefonaria logo que pudesse para falar sobre a campanha de fundos para a entidade beneficente que ela dirige.

- Mas por que fez isso? - reclamou ele.

- Você me prometeu, Harry - respondeu a senhora, censurando-o.

- Mamãe, já lhe disse que não interferisse em meu...

Surpreendentemente, um lampejo de sentimentalismo apareceu nos olhos verdes da Sra. Potter. Olhando em volta, Harry percebeu que algumas pessoas dos escritórios vizinhos, que transitavam pelo corredor voltaram-se curiosas, em sua direção. Segurou o braço de Hermione, puxou-a para dentro de sua sala e fechou a porta. Ela teve a impressão de que ele estava mais preocupado em se refugiar ali do que em tirá-la da vista dos outros.

Era um escritório com estantes de livros do teto ao chão, poltronas imensas de couro e uma esplêndida escrivaninha antiga. Cortinas pesadas, entreabertas, deixavam vislumbrar a cidade e alguns trechos do rio Brisbane. Um grande retrato de um juiz togado, com sorridentes olhos verdes da mesma cor dos de Harry estava dependurado, com destaque, em uma parede.

- Meu pai - explicou Harry, quando percebeu que ela olhava o retrato.

Ela sorriu ao ver a assinatura do quadro, que era muito melhor do que a família que o pagara para pintar.

- Você se parece com ele.

Harry soltou um murmúrio gutural que dava a entender que já ouvira aquilo inúmeras vezes antes.

Hermione avaliou o ambiente e olhou para a escrivaninha, para as duas mesas auxiliares e para o gaveteiro.

- Nenhum sinal de cinzeiro - comentou, aliviada. - Você não fuma aqui?

- Eu fumo muito raramente - disse ele, tenso. - Na maioria das vezes só quando toco, no clube.

- Em Roma, como os romanos, é isso?

- Por que isso agora?

- É que eu sou alérgica.

- Ah... Então as lágrimas da noite passada...

- Rinite.

Ele jogou a toga em um sofá de couro Chesterfield e empilhou as pastas de arquivo que trazia na mão na mesa de trabalho.

- Bela escrivaninha.

- Tesouro de família - respondeu ele, seco. - Muito bem, você tentou entrar em meu escritório... O que queria dessa vez?

- Não quis forçar nada. Apenas sugeri esperar aqui porque o bebê estava chorando. Sua mãe, ou melhor, sua secretária, reagiu como se eu estivesse sugerindo fazer um piquenique na abadia de Westminster.

- Ela não é minha secretária. Está apenas me dando uma ajuda durante três semanas, até que minha funcionária se recupere de um acidente que sofreu. Ele a olhou com ar resignado.

- Suponho que você disse a ela que nos encontramos no clube de jazz...

- Não, não mencionei o clube - respondeu Hermione, notando que ele soltou um suspiro de alívio. - É um segredo para todo mundo ou só para sua mãe e Caroline?

Harry não respondeu. Arrancou o colarinho branco e jogou-o no sofá, ao lado da toga.

- Bem, não é da minha conta se você, de vez em quando, transforma-se de estrela dos tribunais em pianista, enquanto a mulherada acha que você está trabalhando.

O comentário recebeu dele um olhar de desaprovação. Tirou o colete que usava por baixo da toga e o pendurou em um porta-chapéus antigo. Afrouxou a gravata e abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa de seda. Hermione ficou imaginando quantas peças mais ele ainda teria para tirar.

- Então - disse ele, fazendo pela primeira vez uma pausa para olhar a nenê. - Esta é a criança abandona...

Hermione escondeu o rosto da criança no ombro.

- Sssh! - reclamou. - Não diga isso!

Harry ficou olhando, espantado.

- Dizer o quê?

- Isso não é uma palavra que um bebê deva ouvir - explicou ela, dizendo só com os lábios, sem som, a palavra "abandonada".

Ele ficou sem graça. Inclinou-se em direção a ela e ficou tão próximo, que Hermione conseguia sentir sua respiração. Temeu estar cheirando a leite azedo. Um piscar de olhos, e ele se afastou de novo, apoiando-se na estante de livros.

- Como você sabia onde me encontrar? E com que direito entra aqui apresentando um melodrama choroso para todo o prédio do fórum... O que você quer é jogar essa criança em cima de mim como se ela fosse minha, como se eu fosse um lorde que tivesse engravidado a empregadinha e se recusasse a assumir a responsabilidade.

Hermione não sabia definir o que a deixava mais furiosa. Se a facilidade com que ele se nomeara um lorde, colocando-a no papel de empregadinha, ou se aquele dedo de magistrado, apontado, em riste, contra ela.

- Em primeiro lugar, _esta criança_... é ela. É uma menina! - explicou. - E poderia muito bem ser sua, sim, senhor, até porque se parece muito com você. Todo mundo deve ter notado - acrescentou, satisfeita por lembrá-lo disso.

O bebê parou de resmungar e encarou Harry com seu olhar inocente.

- Eu já lhe disse - retrucou ele, no tom de voz baixo e contido que devia usar para impressionar os jurados - que não tenho filho algum.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Quer detalhes dos métodos anticoncepcionais que eu uso, srta. Granger?

Ela deu de ombros, e ele sorriu.

- Só faço sexo seguro - disse, deliberadamente. - Além do mais, sou muito seletivo. O tipo de mulher que despertaria meu interesse nunca deixaria uma criança na soleira da porta de uma desconhecida.

- É mesmo? -perguntou ela, irônica. - Você acha que há apenas dois tipos de mulher: as boas e as más. A mãe desta criança seria imediatamente classificada por você como má...

- Não, não, não. Não estou tirando esse tipo de conclusão. Felizmente, há muitas outras classificações agradáveis entre um extremo e outro.

O bebê começou a pesar no braço de Hermione, e ela o ajeitou melhor no colo enquanto tentava levantar o envelope de plástico na direção dele. Os olhos de Harry seguiram o movimento de suas mãos, tensos.

- Esse é o maldito bilhete, não é? - perguntou ele.

- Gostaria que você me ajudasse, Harry. Acho que não vou dar conta disso sozinha - pediu ela.

- O que você sugere? Que eu cuide do bebê? Que lhe troque as fraldas?

Hermione nem havia pensado em pedir esse tipo de coisa a ele. Só queria que ele ajudasse a descobrir a mãe da criança, mas a atitude de Harry a provocou.

- E por que não? -perguntou, desafiadora.

Ele engasgou.

- Sou um advogado, srta. Granger. Tenho inúmeras responsabilidades. Agora mesmo preciso voltar ao tribunal para outro julgamento e tenho muitos processos para estudar. Mesmo que eu me dispusesse a ajudá-la, e isso eu não faria em hipótese alguma, não poderia.

Ela lhe retribuiu o olhar gélido.

- Também tenho obrigações muito importantes, sr. Potter, tenho meu trabalho e um negócio para tocar. Se eu posso fazer um esforço para assumir essa responsabilidade extra por um dia ou dois não vejo por que o senhor não pode fazer o mesmo.

- Eu lhe direi por que - reagiu ele, falando por entre os dentes. - Porque é _sua_ a decisão de não entregar essa criança às autoridades. - O dedo ameaçador, apontado na direção da nenê a assustou, e ela começou a chorar. Harry pareceu desarmado por um instante e depois fez um gesto indelicado com as mãos. -Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Hermione levantou a mão, brandindo o envelope plástico. Harry resmungou alguma coisa ríspida e segurou seu pulso.

- Se pretende me dizer mais uma vez que meu nome está aí, nessa coisa...

- E está mesmo!

Ela sentiu o calor da mão dele. Seus olhos verdes se fixaram nos dela. Os dedos de Harry, agora, tamborilavam em seu braço, como se ele estivesse dedilhando o piano com uma musiquinha animada. Curvou-se na direção dela. Assustada com a proximidade, Hermione, retraiu-se.

- Não vai querer me beijar de novo, espero.

Um brilho apareceu nos olhos dele.

- É um caso a se pensar.

Hermione achou que tinha se afastado o suficiente dele. Talvez tivesse contraído os lábios... Não soube ao certo como suas mãos foram parar no peito dele. Lembrava-se vagamente de que mudara o bebê de braço e quando percebeu, passava as mãos pelos cabelos de Harry.

- Nunca, em sã consciência, eu beijaria um fumante. Detesto o hálito - disse, empinando o nariz.

- Só fumo no clube, já lhe disse... - defendeu-se ele. - Na maioria das vezes, não tenho gosto de cigarro na boca.

O homem era ardiloso. Enfatizou a palavra gosto a fim de atiçar a imaginação dela.

- Qual é o perfume, ou colônia, ou seja, lá o que for que está usando?

- Não uso perfume, já lhe disse que sou alérgica.

- Você parece ser alérgica a muitas coisas.

Harry ainda a segurava pelo pulso. Hermione tentou soltar-se gentilmente, para que ele não notasse quanto estava perturbada.

- Fumaça, perfume, poeira, peixe e líquido de permanente - informou ela. Deveria ter acrescentado "e homens que fazem meu pulso disparar". Tinha desenvolvido aquele quadro alérgico anos atrás, depois de descobrir como certos homens conseguiam destroçar o coração das mulheres.

- Líquido de permanente - repetiu ele, olhando para os cabelos ondulados dela. - Por que precisa usá-lo?

- Não preciso. Meu cabelo é naturalmente ondulado - disse ela, resignada.

- Nesse caso, como sabe que é alérgica ao líquido de permanente?

- Porque já o usei na tentativa de alisar os cabelos e fiquei meses atacada.

Ele piscou.

- Não faz sentido.

Ela entendeu o motivo do espanto dele.

- O líquido de permanente é usado tanto para encrespar quanto para alisar os cabelos - explicou.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Não faz sentido você querer alisar o cabelo.

Hermione foi pega de surpresa e não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer. Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram e, por alguns instantes, ele pareceu estar refletindo sobre algo. Sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça e virou-se.

Tirou uma carteira de sua pasta, abriu-a, e sacou algumas notas de dinheiro de valor alto. Tirou o envelope plástico dos dedos dela e colocou o dinheiro dentro.

- Minha contribuição - disse. - Contrate uma babá, se acha que não pode cuidar pessoalmente do bebê. Francamente, acho que isso é mais do que um homem razoável faria.

- Bem, acho que cada um dá o que tem para oferecer - disse ela secamente, segurando o dinheiro. - Vou aceitar, porque obviamente você está em condições de me dar este dinheiro, e o meu orçamento está apertado. Mas farei um relatório de tudo o que gastar com o bebê e lhe devolverei o que sobrar.

- Não precisa me entregar relatório algum, srta. Granger. - Harry pegou o envelope, rasgou-o e jogou-o na lixeira.

Hermione guardou o dinheiro na carteira, enrolou melhor a nenê na manta que escorregara pelo braço e saiu da sala. A Sra. Potter estava à espera dela. Melhor dizendo, à espreita.

- Srta. Granger - disse ela, com um sorriso investigativo. - Peço-lhe desculpas pelas suspeitas, mas é preciso tomar muito cuidado hoje em dia com as pessoas. E... bem... onde foi mesmo que a senhora encontrou meu filho?

Harry apareceu como em um passe de mágica, já todo paramentado, de beca, toga, maleta, arquivos e guarda-chuva. Franziu a testa, lembrando a Hermione que não era para mencionar o clube de jazz.

- Ah... em minha livraria - respondeu ela, imaginando por que mentira para favorecê-lo. - Harry é nosso freguês habitual. Ele gosta muito de quadrinhos. Do Fantasma, principalmente.

- Quadrinhos? - A palavra saiu dos lábios da Sra. Potter como se ela a estivesse pronunciando pela primeira vez. - Mas Harry nunca gostou de quadrinhos. Nunca uma revista de quadrinhos entrou em casa...

- Isso provavelmente explica tudo - respondeu Hermione. - Muitos de nossos clientes foram proibidos, na infância, de colecionar gibis e agora eles...

- Entendeu agora, mãe? - apressou-se Harry, puxando Hermione pelo braço, na direção do elevador.

- Já tenho motivos de sobra para ficar louco nas próximas três semanas, e você não ajuda em nada. Quadrinhos! - bufou ele.

No elevador, se pôs a abotoar a toga e a arrumar o colarinho.

- Mas preciso lhe agradecer - disse, de repente.

Hermione não pôde evitar o ar de surpresa.

- ...por não ter dito nada sobre o clube de jazz.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não teria mentido para salvar sua pele, mas para ser franca, foi um prazer negar esta informação a sua mãe.

- Minha mãe é uma mulher maravilhosa, a sua maneira. - Harry pareceu ficar aborrecido. - Redige muito bem e entende de leis tanto quanto eu - disse. - Poderia ter vivido uma vida insípida de _socialite_, mas escolheu trabalhar ao lado de meu pai como sua secretária particular e ficou meio desorientada quando ele morreu - contou, checando sua imagem no espelho do elevador, enquanto falava distraidamente, como para si mesmo. - Ela era feliz por tomar conta da vida dele. Agora se sente muito só e ainda tem muita disposição e energia para gastar e...

Hermione tentou, mas não conseguiu imaginar a Sra. Potter desorientada. De qualquer modo, aprecio a maneira como ele defendeu a mãe. Muitos dos homens que ela conhecia não teriam hesitado em qualificar a própria mãe como uma senhora antiquada e desinforma, sem pestanejar.

- Há quanto tempo perdeu seu pai?

- Sete meses.

Hermione olhou a velha maleta que ele carregava. A escrivaninha do pai e possivelmente a maleta do pai. Harry viveria à sombra dele?

- Desculpe-me, não tinha o direito de criticar sua mãe.

Harry fez um gesto compassivo com a cabeça, como que aceitando seu pedido de desculpas.

- Não se sente constrangido de circular por aí vestido como um juiz do século dezoito? -perguntou ela, quando saíram para a rua. - Ou gosta de impressionar os outros?

- Eu a impressiono?

- A única coisa que faria eu me impressionar com você, Harry, seria vê-lo me ajudar a encontrar a mãe da nenê.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** – Ok..acho que o primeiro capítulo não fez muito sucesso...Será que só eu vou gostar desta história...Me deixem reviews, pelo menos pra eu saber que a fic é ruim e assim eu deleto ela do site ...

Obrigado a quem comentou.....

**2Dobbys** -bom demais saber que você curtiu a fic. Vou tentar me policiar quanto aos erros que podem vir a aparecer.

**Bella M** – A história não é minha...mas gosto do jeito que a autora escreve...que bom que gostou...


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Desejo Secreto

**Título original:** "Baby Down Under"

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Desejo Secreto" da autora Anna Charlton e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta fic, como as outras que adaptei se passa num universo alternativo...**

Espero que vocês gostem... Boa Leitura...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CAPÍTULO III

A livraria onde Hermione trabalhava ocupava uma loja estreita de dois pavimentos ligados por uma escadinha em caracol, em uma galeria que recendia permanentemente a incenso e era embalada pelo som da música _New Age_ que tocava o tempo todo nas lojas vizinhas. Embora ficasse a apenas um quarteirão de distância do principal shopping center de Brisbane, era um mundo completamente diferente, tranqüilo e mítico, onde se encontravam peças em batique e dragões, lingerie sensual, conselheiros conjugais, cristais, alimentos naturais, velas e bijuterias de cobre.

A maioria dos consumidores era composta de gente que parecia dispor de todo o tempo do mundo, ao contrário do pessoal de escritório que passava apressado pela galeria usando-a como atalho para chegar a seu destino. Esses só davam uma rápida olhada nos antiquários e nas lojas que vendiam lingerie exótica e nem paravam, exceto se fossem vegetarianos ou apreciadores da cozinha japonesa.

Foi com surpresa portanto que Hermione foi alertada pelo sininho da porta, às cinco e quinze da tarde, da presença de um freguês, no andar de baixo. Olhando por entre os degraus da escada em caracol, ela teve um rápido vislumbre de um terno bem cortado, o que não era característico de sua freguesia. Era um terno risca-de-giz de aparência sofisticada, do tipo que se costumava encontrar nas livrarias da rua principal da cidade, as que tinham ar-condicionado e seu próprio balcão de café expresso.

A dela não tinha nem ar-condicionado nem carpete. Apenas uma cafeteira elétrica à disposição dos clientes que quisessem preparar seu chá. Esse que chegara já colocava o conteúdo de um saquinho de café instantâneo em um copo enquanto Hermione subia a escada, carregando uma pilha de livros.

- Boa tarde, no que posso... - começou a dizer para em seguida ficar paralisada no alto da escada ao reconhecer algo de familiar naqueles ombros largos e no terno bem cortado. Os cabelos do homem estavam escovados para trás e o paletó, todo respingado de chuva.

- Harry!

Ele virou-se para ela, levantou o copo de café esfumaçante e perguntou:

- Onde posso encontrar leite?

- Na prateleira onde está escrito "Romance" - respondeu ela.

Ele pareceu não entender, e Hermione teve de indicar o local com um gesto de cabeça. Ali havia um frigobar embutido na estante. Harry abaixou-se para abri-lo e precisou tirar uma caixa de ovos para alcançar o leite. Logo em seguida endireitou-se e lançou um rápido olhar sobre as capas de livros que estampavam lindas mulheres nos braços de homens musculosos.

Tomou um gole do café e fez uma careta, indicando que não aprovava o sabor.

- Eu ofereço café só aos clientes - explicou ela, aborrecida.

Outro gole, outra careta.

- E eles voltam?

- Quase sempre.

- Seus livros devem ser mesmo bons - completou ele, com um meio-sorriso irônico. - E os ovos, com esse papel escrito "Sr. Hawkins", para o que são?

Hermione ficou pensando no que seria melhor responder. Tentou agir com cautela, pois raciocinou que o homem finalmente deveria ter decidido ajudar. Que outra razão o teria levado até ali, tendo se despedido dela com tanta ênfase na manhã daquele mesmo dia?

O coração deu pulos ao pensar em uma das possibilidades. "Acalme-se...", refletiu ela. "Você não é o tipo de mulher que os homens correm atrás. E Harry não é o tipo de homem que se dispõe a fazer isso".

- Veio pegar seu guarda-chuva de volta?

Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu, e se pôs a passear pelas estantes com ar distraído até parar em frente a de quadrinhos.

- Ah... o _Fantasma_ - disse, pegando um exemplar. - A última vez que li isso eu era um adolescente desengonçado de dezesseis anos.

- Sua mãe disse que quadrinhos não entravam em sua casa...

- Depende de como você define casa. Na definição de minha mãe, o porão não faz parte da casa. Só meu pai descia lá, de vez em quando, para colocar mais uma garrafa de vinho ou tirar uma delas da adega. Eu passei horas ali, lendo meus quadrinhos com uma lanterna, na companhia de dezenas de garrafas de vinho.

- Por que só até os dezesseis?

- Cresci cinco centímetros naquele ano, encorpei, minha voz firmou, tirei o aparelho dos dentes e fui capaz de dizer de novo as palavras com "s", o que era muito importante, já que as garotas que me interessavam se chamavam Vanessa, Cassandra ou coisa parecida. - Colocou de novo o gibi na prateleira e caminhou até a estante de livros antigos.

- Se você coleciona livros antigos - adiantou-se Hermione -, tenho uma edição rara de 1882, capa de couro, em excelentes condições, que combinaria muito bem com os livros que você tem em seu escritório - disse ela, tirando o exemplar da prateleira e oferecendo-o a ele.

- _Sermões_, do reverendo W. Morley Punshom - leu ele, franzindo o rosto. - Está tentando me empurrar isso?

- Acho que nunca vou conseguir vender este livro... - Hermione suspirou.

- Não tem nada sobre jazz?

- Tenho um título no setor de biografias, lembrei-me agora, sobre Stephane Grappelli e Django Reinhardt - disse ela, entregando a ele a pilha de livros que carregava enquanto se esticava para pegar o exemplar a que se referia.

Quando se virou, deu com Harry de frente para ela.

- E tenho uma revista de jazz em boas condições datada de 1937, um exemplar de colecionador.

Harry esticou o braço e pegou o livro. Hermione podia sentir a respiração dele em sua nuca. Estava presa, como em uma armadilha, entre os setores de Biografia, Religião e História Militar e foi só então que percebeu quanto era estreito o corredor entre as estantes. O teto pareceu baixo, sufocante, o ar parecia faltar ali. O silêncio era total.

- Então, onde está o bebê?

Naquele exato instante ela nem se lembrava mais do bebê, envolvida que estava com o perfume de água de colônia cítrica que emanava dele e o braço que impedia sua passagem. E com os três, ou melhor, quatro, fios de cabelo soltos no colarinho. Harry deveria ter ido ao barbeiro antes de ir até a livraria. Será que estava na cadeira do barbeiro pensando no que fazer quando decidiu ir até à livraria e pegá-la de surpresa para evitar mais cenas em seu escritório?

- Na verdade, tudo já está resolvido - respondeu ela, em um impulso. De repente, mentir lhe pareceu a melhor coisa afazer para se ver livre de Harry. - Logo que voltei de seu escritório, a mãe da criança apareceu - disse ela, fechando o livro e sorrindo. - Não é ótimo?

Os olhos de Harry nem ao menos piscaram.

- É mesmo? E qual é o nome dela?

Hermione engoliu em seco. O título de um livro sobre os milagres de Lourdes saltou a sua vista. - Bernadete... o nome dela é Bernadete - respondeu, tentando fazer com que ele não percebesse a hesitação em sua voz.

- Bernadete do quê?

- Uhn… Saint, Saint John. - Levantou a cabeça, tentando indicar a ele que gostaria de passar, mas, ao invés de abrir caminho, Harry aproximou-se ainda mais dela e pegou o livro de suas mãos. Como não havia mais para onde ir, Hermione se encolheu junto ao setor de História Militar.

- E ela disse por que deixou a criança em sua porta? - quis saber ele, enquanto folheava lentamente a revista.

- Bem... ela... - Hermione achou que àquela altura, a melhor estratégia seria o ataque. - Mas por que quer saber, afinal? Você deixou bem claro que não queria se envolver nesse assunto, então não vejo sentido neste interrogatório. Você não será incomodado novamente nem corre mais o risco de ser envolvido na história. Sinto muito se se sentiu embaraçado ao ser confrontado com um bebê em seu escritório, mas isso não acontecerá mais. Não preciso mais de sua ajuda e... e também vou devolver o seu dinheiro, já que não preciso mais dele. - Fez uma pausa, respirou fundo, sentindo-se melhor depois de ter tomado a decisão de evitar discutir aquele assunto com Harry Potter. - Quer ver a revista antes de ir?

Harry olhava fixo para ela e fez ainda pior: aproximou-se e tocou os cabelos que Hermione enrolara atrás da cabeça e encharcara de _spray_ para que não caíssem. Aproximou-se tanto que foi possível sentir seu hálito de café.

- O que fez com seus cabelos? Ontem à noite eles estavam tão macios...

Hermione sentiu um breve arrepio ao relembrar a cena do beijo da noite anterior.

- Quer me dar licença, por favor, Harry? Se está procurando diversão, entrou no lugar errado. Não gosto de ser usada como alternativa de lazer. Até agora não entendi se me beijou para causar ciúme naquela Nefertiti ou para desencorajá-la, mas de qualquer forma, passou dos limites.

- Dalliance! - exclamou Harry. -Você deve ter uma seção de Jane Austen - desconversou ele.

- Está na hora de fechar a livraria. Tenho muito ainda o que fazer, portanto, adeusinho, Harry. Não há mais necessidade de nos vermos, agora que mãe e filha estão juntas de novo.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso.

Hermione piscou, nervosa.

- E por que não?

- Não sei, não... Poderia ser interessante. Não quer jantar comigo?

O coração de Hermione disparou, acompanhando o ritmo do ventilador de teto. Interessante? Desde quando procurar problemas era uma atividade interessante? Deu de ombros.

- Não.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

- Há uma química qualquer entre nós.

- É por isso mesmo que eu não concordo com a idéia - respondeu ela. - A química pode ser perigosa. - Lamentou-se por denunciado seu sentimento. - Não há nada entre nós, quero dizer, nada em comum, nem mesmo um bebê abandonado, agora que ele está de novo com a mãe.

- É verdade - disse Harry, apontando para o livro de Lourdes na prateleira.

- O bebê de Bernadete St. John. Quase um milagre, não acha? – Hermione suspirou. Deveria saber que seria pega em uma argumentação tão frágil.

- Faz parte de minha profissão ler o rosto das pessoas - continuou ele. - Além disso, há evidências mais concretas - argumentou, tirando alguns livros da pilha que ela lhe dera para segurar. - Por exemplo, este exemplar de _Cuidados com as crianças_, com algumas páginas marcadas. Como livreira, você tem uma obra para cada ocasião.

Hermione sentiu-se corar.

Um a um, Harry foi tirando os livros da pilha e lendo os títulos em voz alta:

- _A criança do nascimento aos cinco anos_ - enfatizou ele, abrindo o livro na página que mostrava a maneira certa de segurar um bebê na hora do banho. _Trezentos nomes de bebês, O bebê e você_. Hummm é melhor desconsiderar este. Minha irmã disse que as teorias do dr. Benjamin Spock já estão ultrapassadas.

O sininho tocou, e a porta se abriu. Um senhor de idade, magro e curvado, entrou e tirou o boné.

- Sr. Hawkins - saudou Hermione, sorrindo. - Separei um lote de minhas últimas remessas para o senhor. E reservei uns ovos, também. Minhas galinhas estão botando mais rápido do que eu consigo comê-los.

- Você sempre diz isso, querida - respondeu o sr. Hawkins com um sorriso tímido. -Vou levá-los sim, com muito prazer.

- Quer um chá? - ofereceu ela.

O velho senhor deu a resposta habitual:

- Sim, desde que eu mesmo o prepare.

Depois de servir-se da bebida, o sr. Hawkins se encaminhou até o sofá que havia embaixo da escada, sentou-se lentamente e começou a examinar a pilha de livros que Hermione separara. Ela então ligou a cafeteira, abriu a geladeira, tirou a caixa de leite, ciente de estar sendo observada atentamente por Harry. Quando se voltou, viu que ele a analisava com um olhar cauteloso que já estava se tornando familiar.

- Então aonde está a criança? - insistiu ele, assim que o sr. Hawkins foi servido de leite.

- Com minha mãe - admitiu ela, com um suspiro. - Vou buscá-la depois de fechar a loja.

- Eu a levarei - ofereceu ele, para sua surpresa. - Esteja na esquina da rua Elizabeth com a George em vinte e cinco minutos, e eu a apanharei lá.

- Mas, por que quer fazer isso?

- Pesquisei em meus arquivos e encontrei uma ex-cliente que pode ser a mãe dessa criança. Vamos pegar o nenê e ir direto à casa dela.

Hermione abriu os braços e sorriu.

- Oh, Harry, que ótimo! Por que não me contou logo isso?

- Não me deixe esperando - disse ele, transferindo os livros sobre cuidados com crianças para os braços dela. - É hora de pico, e eu não poderei estacionar por ali. Esteja lá.

Saiu antes que ela pudesse perguntar detalhes sobre a tal ex-cliente. Vinte minutos depois, após vender dois livros para o sr. Hawkins, Hermione apagou todas as luzes e fechou a loja.

O BMW cor de bronze, modelo esportivo, era baixo e tinha todos os complementos que faziam a fama da marca: bancos largos, de couro, motor silencioso. Harry o dirigia com firmeza e rapidamente, por entre as brechas que se abriam, vez ou outra, no trânsito congestionado.

Hermione não conseguia conter a curiosidade e não demorou muito a perguntar:

- O que o levou a achar que sua ex-cliente poderia ser a mãe da nenê?

- Isso eu não posso lhe dizer. É confidencial.

- Certo - concordou Hermione. - Mas qual é o nome dela?

- Você não precisa saber disso, também.

- Devo colocar uma venda nos olhos quando estivermos próximos da casa de Madame X? - brincou ela.

Harry riu.

- O que a levou a mentir, dizendo que tinha encontrado a mãe?

Hermione hesitou em dizer que queria mantê-lo à distância porque ele era uma ameaça a seu equilíbrio, que não conseguia tirar da cabeça a música que ouvira ele tocando.

- Para ser sincera, estava me sentindo um pouco culpada por exigir que você se envolvesse nessa história. Achei que estava na hora de lhe dar uma saída honrosa.

Harry soltou uma sonora risada.

- Já reparou com que facilidade as pessoas usam a frase "para ser sincera" quando precisam mentir? - Olhou para ela. - Aposto que você é daquelas mulheres que nunca trocam o previsto pelo imprevisto. Você queria era se livrar de mim, isso sim.

- É muita autoconfiança, não acha? Você se julga tão especial assim, a ponto de ser demais para uma pessoa comum e aborrecida como eu? - devolveu ela. Mesmo assim, a frase que ele, dissera continuou martelando em sua cabeça. Era verdade! O brilho e a impetuosidade eram as qualidades valorizadas em sua família, o que tornava sua vidinha monótona ainda mais massacrante.

Harry aproveitou uma chance e entrou no espaço entre dois carros, freando bruscamente.

- Se acontecer de essa sua cliente não ser a mãe da nenê, você tem outras em vista? Quer dizer, tem certeza de que a pessoa que escreveu aquele bilhete não é alguém com quem você teve... bem... alguma intimidade?

- Certeza absoluta.

De novo, o tom decidido dele jogava por terra suas desconfianças. Mas só mesmo um monge poderia responder aquilo com total segurança. E ele estava longe de se parecer com um, com aquela aparência, aquela voz profunda, a experiência em beijar. Ah... não, não dava para acreditar que Harry Potter estivesse em jejum desde que tirara o aparelho dos dentes. Hermione tentou conter o riso.

- Você deve ter descoberto um método contraceptivo cem por cento seguro - disse. - Não há outra explicação para ter tanta certeza assim de não ser pai. A não ser que haja outros motivos, impotência, esterilidade, sei lá...

Os pneus cantaram no momento em que Harry fez uma curva brusca para virar à esquerda e logo em seguida à direita.

- Nossa! Você é sempre assim tão franca? - perguntou ele.

- Não, mas é preciso deixar a educação de lado quando lhe põem um bebê na porta. E você tem de admitir que é raro ser assim tão taxativo a respeito desse assunto. A maioria dos homens teria parado para pensar na possibilidade de haver gerado um filho sem saber.

- Você gostaria disso, não gostaria? - rebateu ele. - Adoraria provar que sou o pai da menina para poder jogar toda a responsabilidade em cima de mim.

- E por que não, se você fosse o pai? - revidou ela.

- Mas como não sou, a responsabilidade não é minha.

A resposta curta dele abalou o ânimo já incerto de Hermione.

- Bem, vejamos então. Mesmo a ciência sendo maravilhosa como é, não acredito que já inventaram um método contraceptivo cem por cento seguro e é óbvio que você não leva uma vida celibatária. Isso tudo só leva a uma conclusão para explicar essa sua certeza absoluta... - disse Hermione, incontrolável.

Só poderia ser esterilidade ou impotência! Algo que Harry dissera na noite passada de repente voltou-lhe à cabeça. "Não é possível", disse, referindo-se à mulher que queria fazer um filho com ele. "Eu pratico sexo muito seguro".

O carro fez um movimento brusco, jogando Hermione de encontro à janela e, logo em seguida, de volta ao meio do banco, os ombros roçando os de Harry.

- Eu... desculpe-me - disse ela. - Foi muita falta de sensibilidade de minha parte... quer dizer... se há um problema qualquer...

- Nenhum problema - ele a interrompeu. - E mesmo que houvesse um, necessariamente não levaria ao outro.

Obviamente o que ele queria dizer era que esterilidade não tinha nada a ver com impotência. O orgulho machista o forçava a lembrá-la de que ele era capaz de fazer amor mesmo que não fosse capaz de fazer filhos. Hermione se recriminou por seu comportamento.

- Desculpe-me, eu deveria ter percebido. Você disse, desde o começo, que não tinha filhos nem nunca os teria e eu... ah, meu Deus, deveria ter mordido a língua, Harry!

O carro deu uma paradinha no trânsito, e ele a olhou.

- Agradeço sua consideração. É uma coisa rara hoje em dia.

- Mas... não ter seus próprios filhos, nunca...

- Soa tão terrível assim para você?

- Nunca pensei nisso. Sempre achei que teria três filhos, talvez quatro, uma família grande.

- E como se sentiria se soubesse que não poderia conseguir isso?

- Eu ficaria arrasada - Hermione disse em voz baixa, depois de encará-lo.

- Você não precisa se lamentar por mim. A fertilidade é irrelevante para minha decisão de não ter filhos.

Como era possível alguém falar sobre esse assunto daquela forma tão racional, perguntou-se ela.

- Haveria muito menos tragédias se mais pessoas se descobrissem estéreis - continuou ele, impassível. - Pessoas que prometem honrar e amar a outra e que terminam por se odiar. Logo depois que me formei, trabalhei alguns anos na vara de família e vi muitas crianças pequenas confusas, traumatizadas, enquanto seus amados pais gritavam um com o outro e se atracavam para ver quem ficava com o sofá de três lugares, o vídeo e os filhos. Há crianças infelizes demais no mundo. O fato de eu ter ou não ter filhos é irrelevante, e sinto-me bem em não aumentar tais estatísticas.

Hermione o ouviu com simpatia. Embora Harry aparentasse frieza no discurso acadêmico sobre o assunto, ela sentiu uma pitada de amargura em sua voz. Achou que o fato de ele dizer que não queria filhos era uma defesa, uma forma que encontrara para se consolar. Convencera-se de que sua incapacidade era uma contribuição a um mundo imperfeito e super povoado.

- E sobre os _seus_ planos de ter uma grande família. Tem algum pai em perspectiva? - perguntou.

- Talvez - preferiu dizer, sabendo que ele esperava um "não" como resposta e também porque sabia que precisava se distanciar de Harry a todo custo. - Ainda é cedo para ter certeza.

Um instante de silêncio.

- Como ele se chama?

Como era o nome dele? Não havia candidato algum a ser pai de seus filhos e companheiro dela, mas não queria continuar com aquele assunto.

- Graham Foster - respondeu rápido, aprendendo com seu erro anterior. Ao dizer mentiras, o melhor é aproximá-las o mais possível da verdade. Ao contrário de Bernadete St. John, Graham Foster pelo menos existia. - Saímos apenas algumas vezes - continuou. Era verdade. - Ele está bem próximo do que eu quero. - Falso. Hermione já descobrira que essas poucas saídas tinham sido suficientes para descartar Graham, mas ele continuara a passar pela galeria e a insistir nos convites.

- Perto do que você quer? Como assim? Você mandou publicar um anúncio de emprego?

- Decidi há muito tempo que escolheria o companheiro de minha vida por meio de avaliação racional e não emocional - explicou ela. Era verdade.

- Avaliação racional?! Você? - Harry deu uma gargalhada. - Nunca encontrei uma pessoa que mergulhasse tão de cabeça nas coisas como você. É do tipo que se envolve em um piscar de olhos. E eu lhe dou como exemplo o caso do bebê abandonado. Qualquer pessoa normal não se sentiria obrigada a ir procurar um estranho só porque o nome dele está escrito em um bilhete.

- Mas este é um caso excepcional!

- E você dá ovos para um cliente magrinho.

- E o que tem isso demais? - Hermione.

- E eu ainda estou para descobrir como você salvou aquelas crianças - disse Harry com ar de satisfação, como se estivesse resolvendo um caso. - Nunca conheci alguém que se envolvesse emocionalmente nas coisas com tanta facilidade. As chances que você tem de escolher um marido em bases racionais são mínimas. Aliás, se eu tivesse tempo e vontade suficientes, poderia lhe provar facilmente quanto você é emocionalmente manipulável.

Hermione ficou tão irritada com a arrogância dele que resolveu ir além e jogar na cara de Harry algumas das teorias malucas que ouvira de Graham. Mesmo que nunca mais o visse não iria deixar aquilo ficar do jeito que estava.

- Se fosse apenas pelo racional, eu deveria ter um plano, então. É isso?

- Só espero que Graham não seja um romântico. - Harry foi irônico.

- Não, felizmente - disse ela. - Ele acha que somos compatíveis e que nossos genes combinam para criar uma prole inteligente e talentosa.

Graham tinha dito exatamente isso e com essas mesmas palavras. E era difícil conviver com um homem que se referia aos filhos como "prole".

- Graham tem algumas teorias interessantes para explicar como as pessoas escolhem seus parceiros. Ele diz que o amor romântico, por exemplo, atravessou simplesmente o caminho do instinto biológico.

Harry mostrou-se angustiado com tanta tolice, e Hermione ficou à espera de que ele fizesse alguma observação ácida para interromper a história.

- Ele deve ter um pouco de razão, se considerarmos o reino animal. Veja os alces, por exemplo.

- Alces? - Harry olhou para ela espantado.

- Graham diz que o alce macho tem chifres grandes não porque necessita deles, mas para mostrar quanto ele é capaz de encontrar comida e, por tê-la em excesso, seus chifres crescem mais ainda. É isso o que atrai as fêmeas.

- Não consigo entender em que isso pode contribuir para sua busca do homem perfeito - Harry observou. - Há alguma equivalência humana?

Hermione o fitou, tentando adivinhar aonde ele pretendia chegar. Não era possível que ele achasse que ela estava levando aquela teoria a sério!

- Um carro esporte, talvez? - arriscou. Considerando que ele estava guiando um carro esportivo, o comentário soava como provocação. Ela foi ainda mais ousada: - Na verdade, um carro assim tem pouca utilidade. É desenhado para ser veloz, mas a lei o impede de usar a velocidade, portanto, faz apenas o que os carros comuns fazem. Mas funciona como prova de que seu proprietário tem dinheiro suficiente para gastar em coisas não essenciais. Graham diz que é por isso que as mulheres se deixam influenciar tanto por carros esportivos. É o instinto biológico delas, procurando pelo parceiro que tem muito a oferecer do que é realmente importante, e para os humanos isso quer dizer dinheiro.

- A comparação não funciona. - Harry fungou.

- Por que não?

- Chifres não são vendidos à prestação.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** – Ok..peço desculpas pela demora...espero que estejam gostando da história...ela ta meio parada agora, mas vai melhorando...essa fic mostra um casal mais "calmo", mais profundo talvez..não sei explicar..mas é mais fofinho..hauahuaa...

Já surtei demais...espero reviews

Obrigado a todos que comentaram e a aqueles que favoritaram a fic..

**2Dobbys** – pois é...essa Hermione é super sensível e determinada...muita coisa ainda vai rolar até eles acharem a mãe da criança...espero que continue acompanhando

**Nanda Granger Potter** – Não vou deletar a fic...até pensei em fazer isso..mas vou me arriscar a postar e as pessoas não gostarem...pelo menos já sei que algumas curtiram..pretendo postar o próximo capítulo ainda essa semana...

**H.R.S –** Que bom que gostou bastante da fic...e espero bastante reviews suas... Quanto a fic, ela não é uma tradução e sim uma adaptação...se você se interessar pode ler o livro desta autora.

**Trisk-chan – **Amei saber que a fiz já está nos seus favoritos...o próximo capítulo vem logo...espero que goste...


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Desejo Secreto

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Desejo Secreto" da autora Anna Charlton e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta fic, como as outras que adaptei se passa num universo alternativo...**

Espero que vocês gostem... Capítulo muitoooo fofo =)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Quando estavam a menos de cinco minutos de distância da casa de sua mãe, Hermione viu, horrorizada, o enorme cartaz que havia sido colocado em um dos prédios.

- É Gina Esposito, a apresentadora do canal 3! - exclamou. - Há quanto tempo será que esse cartaz está aí? Espero que ela não tenha reparado nele.

Harry não entendeu o porquê do susto.

- Ela quem? - quis saber.

- Minha mãe. Ela não gosta nem um pouco de Gina Esposito. Mesmo em uma televisão pequena, sua imagem fica agressiva demais para mamãe.

- Não é de se estranhar. Ela é jovem, bonita, talentosa e muito bem paga. O tipo que desencadeia ira em senhoras de meia-idade - comentou ele.

- Principalmente quando um tipo desses rouba o _seu_ marido de meia-idade. Foi o que Gina fez com o de minha mãe - rebateu Hermione.

- Desculpe-me... Acho que até li alguma coisa a esse respeito... - Harry interrompeu-se para atender seu celular que tocara naquele instante e se envolveu em uma conversa a respeito de alguém que "estivera muito furioso, mas que já descarregara sua fúria e agora não era mais perigoso". Desligou em seguida, lançando um olhar para Hermione que fingia estar desinteressada na conversa.

A casa da mãe de Hermione era antiga, da virada do século. Tinha um jardim meio abandonado, com uma mangueira carregada de frutas no centro do terreno e parreiras espalhadas aqui e ali. Muitas frutas estavam caídas no chão, exalando um aroma adocicado e atraindo um enxame de insetos, que zumbiam o tempo todo.

Hermione abriu a porta dos fundos e entrou.

- Rhona?! - chamou.

Harry a acompanhava. Passaram por um amplo estúdio que contrastava com os outros aposentos decadentes da casa. Por todas as paredes e espalhados pelo chão, havia enormes desenhos a carvão de figuras nuas. Doze estudantes, aproximadamente, enrolavam seus rascunhos e guardavam pincéis e vidros de tinta. Uma modelo vestia-se, sem aparentar desconforto com sua nudez.

Foi só então que Rhona apareceu, saindo de detrás de um cavalete. Era uma mulher alta, magra, com cabelos castanhos caindo-lhe pelos ombros e uma paleta na mão direita. Seu olhar era esgazeado, vago, como se seus olhos estivessem vendo, mas seu cérebro não processasse as imagens.

- Rhona - chamou Hermione, cautelosa, como se falasse com uma sonâmbula.

Os olhos verdes brilharam, e a mulher sorriu, revelando as finas linhas ao redor da boca e dos olhos.

- Herms, querida... Que bom vê-la!

- Já estive aqui hoje, mamãe, logo cedo - respondeu Hermione, ríspida. - Você deve se lembrar, eu espero.

- Claro que lembro! Você deixou um bebê comigo.

- Viemos buscá-lo. Este é Harry.

A senhora estendeu a mão para ele que observava, atônito, aquela mãe de meia-idade tão fora dos padrões convencionais.

- A senhora é Rhona Granger, a pintora. Hermione me disse que sua mãe pintava, mas eu não podia imaginar que... Tenho, em meu escritório, um dos primeiros retratos feitos pela senhora.

Rhona sorriu aquele sorriso que encorajava as pessoas a achar que ela estava saboreando cada uma de suas palavras. Mas Hermione sabia que não era verdade. Naquele sorriso reconhecia todos os sinais da abstração que apareciam sempre que sua mãe começava a pintar um novo quadro. Preocupada, olhou em volta à procura do bebê.

- É o retrato de meu pai, Gerald Potter – continuou Harry.

- Ah... sim - respondeu Rhona, com ar ausente. - Potter...

- Rhona, você disse que não ia começar um novo trabalho hoje porque tinha aula - reclamou Hermione. - Nunca teria deixado Brenna com você se soubesse que isso ia acontecer. Onde está ela?

Rhona pareceu não ouvir a pergunta. Olhou para sua paleta, observou as tintas e murmurou:

- Vai ser preciso usar cores quentes. Talvez um pouco de laranja...

Hermione desistiu de falar com ela e começou a procurar. - A pobre criança deve ter sido deixada debaixo de uma pilha de desenhos a carvão - disse, nervosa. Logo depois, encontrou a criança acomodada em um tapete, perto de um depósito de cavaletes, rolando feliz de um lado para o outro enquanto brincava com o próprio pé.

- Ah... a nenê - disse Rhona, sentando ao lado dela e deixando que a pequenina lhe agarrasse os dedos - Sabe, Hermione , pensei em colocá-la em seu velho berço que guardei por aí, em algum lugar, mas não consegui encontrá-lo. Achei que ela ficou um pouco agitada depois que tomou a mamadeira... será que não gostou do leite de vaca? - Sem esperar pela resposta olhou em volta com aquele seu olhar perdido e o fixou em Harry. - Você é o pai dela, não é? São muito parecidos...

- Não! - respondeu ele, exasperado. Em um gesto instintivo levou a mão à testa e afastou os cabelos com os dedos, deixando ainda mais evidente a semelhança que havia entre ele e a criança. - Ela não é minha. Não tenho filhos.

A mãe de Hermione deu de ombros.

- Foi a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos... - tentou explicar, mas confrontada com o ar irado dele, desviou o assunto. - Mas isso não vem ao caso, e nem é de minha conta. - Preferiu concentrar a atenção nele. - Então você é o filho de Gerald Potter... Lembro-me de seu pai - disse ela. - Há alguma coisa com os olhos... - Aproximou-se, segurou o queixo dele e virou-lhe o rosto, estudando suas feições. - Você alguma vez posou para um retrato?

- Rhona, onde estão as fraldas que eu trouxe? - interrompeu Hermione. - Preciso trocar Brenna.

- Estão ali. - A senhora apontou para um canto do estúdio. - Separei a banheirinha e algumas roupas lavadas, para o caso de você não encontrar a mãe. Ah... e pus junto algumas mangas.

Rhona e Harry ficaram conversando enquanto Hermione, ajoelhada, trocava a nenê. Ela bem que tentou ouvir o que diziam, mas os dois caminharam até um canto mais distante do estúdio, e tudo o que conseguia identificar era um vago murmúrio. Em um determinado momento, Harry olhou para ela.

-Você tem um livro chamado _Trezentos nomes de bebê _e escolheu justo Brenna?

- Significa a mulher de cabelos negros. Escolhi por causa da cor dos cabelos dela.

- E por que não Susan ou Sara?

- Ou Vanessa ou Cassandra, ou outro nome qualquer com muitos "esses", é isso? - Hermione terminou de vestir a menina e levantou-se. - Escute aqui, sou eu que levanto à noite para atendê-la. Sou eu que tenho trocado as fraldas dela, dado-lhe de mamar, embalado-a até que durma. Por que então, você, que vem apenas visitá-la, se julga no direito de contestar o nome que escolhi? - indagou, desafiadora, repetindo, bem perto do rosto dele: - Brenna.

Saiu do estúdio para jogar fora a fralda. Quando voltou, os alunos já tinham ido embora, e a mãe estava sentada em frente ao cavalete. Brenna permanecia deitadinha no tapete, e Harry, longe das duas, olhando demoradamente um quadro.

- Obrigada pela ajuda, Rhona.

O olhar distraído da mãe apenas passou por ela para se fixar em Harry, que parecia muito interessado no quadro. Do chão, Brenna o olhava, fascinada. Hermione ficou imaginando o que ela estaria pensando.

- Não vejo você com um homem há anos - comentou Rhona.

- Ele está me ajudando a encontrar a mãe da criança, só isso.

- É uma grande figura. Ótimo corpo. Lindo nariz.

-Você parece estar descrevendo uma garrafa de vinho tinto - sussurrou Hermione para a mãe, que descansou de novo seu olhar vago no perfil de Harry.

Ele, de repente, virou-se, como que atraído pelo olhar do bebê. Brenna balançava as perninhas e esticava os braços na direção dele. Harry ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e fez-lhe um gesto distraído de cócegas na barriga. A nenê agarrou-lhe os dedos da mão e o encarou fixamente. Foi quase uma tentativa de comunicação, que pareceu surtir efeito. Harry disse alguma coisa em voz baixa e acariciou-lhe o rosto. A nenê esticou os pezinhos, e Harry segurou-os. Uma espécie de magia os envolveu naquela ancestral comunicação que não exige palavras, mas que se estabelece quando uma criança demonstra confiança por uma pessoa de boa índole.

O estômago de Hermione contraiu-se subitamente.

- Ele provavelmente a está chamando de Cassandra - disse, baixinho.

Rhona voltou a atenção para a tela que tinha em seu cavalete, e Harry se aproximou das duas mulheres com a nenê nos ombros.

- Você veio pela Milton Road? - perguntou Rhona, dando pinceladas vigorosas na tela. - Viu o cartaz de sua madrasta? Linda, não é? Nenhuma ruga. Eu acho que eles apagaram uma ou duas. Ela tem trinta anos, afinal.

- Rhona... - Hermione ficou preocupada com o tom de raiva que identificou na voz baixa da mãe.

Aquele era um assunto que de tempos em tempos transformava Rhona em uma pessoa desagradável, ciumenta e amarga e uma das principais razões pelas quais Hermione se recusava a escolher um companheiro por impulso, movida pela atração física ou por algum motivo tolo e romântico, que não levasse em consideração as reais possibilidades de um relacionamento de longa duração. Sua mãe tinha agido assim com Charles, e Charles tinha feito a mesma coisa com Gina.

- Rhona, evite passar muitas vezes pela Milton Road, por favor.

O cavalete tremeu com uma pincelada furiosa.

- Não tenho a menor intenção de me desviar de meu caminho só por causa de um cartaz sem graça. Além disso, Herms, querida, isso já aconteceu há muitos anos - disse Rhona, com um sorriso triste.

Não, sua mãe não desviaria seu caminho. Deliberadamente, passaria todos os dias pelo local onde estava o cartaz e assistiria ao programa do canal 3, como uma espécie de autopunição por ter feito sei lá o quê para perder o amor do marido.

Rhona descansou os pincéis e cobriu o cavalete com um pano.

- Espero que vocês dois encontrem a mãe desta criança. Ou o pai - disse - embora os pais sejam mais difíceis de achar, não é mesmo?

- Você viu aquele quadro em meu escritório - comentou Harry enquanto segurava a porta do carro para ela entrar. - Por que não disse que era sua mãe quem o tinha pintado?

- Pareceu-me um fato irrelevante - respondeu ela, acomodando Brenna de encontro a seu peito.

Harry sentou-se e abriu um mapa.

- Então a fabulosa Gina Esposito é sua madrasta - disse, enquanto tentava localizar a rua que queria.

- Não é bem assim. Meu pai, que era um escultor, morreu quando eu era pequena, e Rhona casou-se de novo. Foi o meu padrasto quem a abandonou para viver com Gina.

Demorou meia hora para que chegassem à casa da ex-cliente de Harry e uns poucos minutos para descobrir que estavam totalmente equivocados.

- Sim? - atendeu a mulher, olhando-os pelo visor da porta. Reconheceu Harry e foi procurar a chave para abrir a porta. Olhou com curiosidade para Hermione e para o bebê.

- Olá, eu não sei seu nome, mas acho que você me conhece - Hermione começou a dizer quando ouviu um chorinho de criança vindo de dentro da casa. - Oh! - exclamou ela, desapontada. - Você já tem um bebê!

A porta fechou-se alguns centímetros, a mulher parecia desconfiada. Harry segurou firme no braço de Hermione. - Foi um engano nosso, sra. Marshall. Pedimos desculpas por havê-la perturbado. Boa noite.

Puxou-a para levá-la ao carro.

- Oh... a senhora já tem um bebê -imitou ele. - Você parecia uma entregadora de pizzas.

- Desculpe, doçura - disse Hermione, acariciando a cabecinha da nenê. - Pensamos haver encontrado sua mamãe, mas ainda não foi desta vez.

- Droga! Tinha quase certeza de que ela era a mãe - comentou Harry. - Por que não a levo direto a uma delegacia de polícia?

- Esse é todo o esforço que se propôs a fazer? - retrucou Hermione. - Uma tentativa frustrada, e já quer cair fora! Se eu estou disposta a agüentar a inconveniência por mais vinte e quatro horas, não sei por que você não pode fazer o mesmo. - Fez uma pausa. - Não, não estou sendo justa. Você fez bastante, Harry, e eu não tenho o direito de exigir mais.

Ele fez um gesto de cabeça como se estivesse agradecido pela atitude dela, mas, de repente, um pensamento veio à cabeça de Hermione que a fez ignorar completamente a presença de Harry ali.

- Minha nossa, vou ter de usar a banheirinha, eu, que nunca dei banho em um bebê! A noite passada fiz apenas uma higiene rápida nela, mas...

Harry respirou fundo e expirou vigorosamente.

- Vou levá-la até seu carro e então você poderá ir para sua casa e organizar o banho com calma, está bem assim?

Hermione olhou para ele, ansiosa.

- E se eu a derrubar?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- E se entrar sabão ou xampu nos olhinhos dela?

- Onde está seu carro? - insistiu ele.

- Não entendo como é possível segurar o bebê com uma das mãos e só com a outra lavar o corpo, os pezinhos, a cabeça - gemeu Hermione.

Harry soltou um breve grito, e ela deu a resposta que ele esperava:

- Está no Kings Car.

Apesar de sua irritação e do desejo de se ver livre de Brenna e de Hermione, Harry dirigiu devagar, com cuidado. Não mais ziguezagueando por entre os carros, nem brecando bruscamente. Sempre que tinha de parar esticava o braço para proteger as duas.

Hermione sorriu para ele.

- Você está dirigindo como um pai - comentou, para se arrepender logo em seguida. Apesar do que Harry havia dito, tinha certeza de que ele gostava de crianças. Como para reforçar essa tese, o rosto dele se contraiu ao ouvir o comentário. Pedir desculpas, àquela altura, poderia ser pior. Fechou os olhos. O que mais a surpreendeu na atitude de Harry foi ele dirigir com cuidado sem que ela houvesse pedido. Bem lá no fundo, isso podia ser um indicativo de que ele era, afinal, uma pessoa confiável. Hermione achou que tinha de prestar mais atenção nesses pequenos detalhes, mas estava cansada demais para fazê-lo naquele momento. Brenna, aninhada em seus braços, dormia, e Hermione, embalada pelo balanço do carro, acabou cochilando.

Acordou de repente, no exato instante em que o carro de Harry passava pela plantação de ameixas de Sam. Olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe - disse. - Já esqueci o nome.

- Que nome?

- Sra. Marshall.

Ele fez uma careta que podia ser interpretada tanto como uma expressão de aceitação quanto de desagrado e pulou do carro para juntar as sacolas de compras que estavam no banco de trás. Hermione também saiu, protegendo a cabecinha de Brenna.

- Por que me trouxe para casa? Como vou fazer para pegar meu carro? - perguntou ela quando, de repente, sua atenção se fixou na bagagem. - O que há nas sacolas?

- Seguindo a ordem das perguntas - disse ele, segurando-a pelo braço enquanto subiam os degraus da varanda. - Um: você dormiu. Dois: o carro pode passar a noite no estacionamento. Três: mamadeiras, fraldas, macacões, xampu que não arde nos olhos e... um chocalho. Parei na farmácia. - Ele olhou para baixo, para o vão da escada. - Foi aqui que você a encontrou?

- Foi. A mãe deve ter pensado que eu entrava pela porta de baixo... Escute, por que está fazendo tudo isso?

Ele havia comprado um chocalho enquanto ela e Brenna dormiam. Como entender aquilo?

- Muitas possibilidades me ocorreram - disse ele, secamente. - E todas se apóiam em um único estado mental induzido pelo estresse. Dê-me as chaves.

Ela o olhou sem entender nada. Desajeitado, deixou que as chaves caíssem no vaso de ervas. Curvou-se para procurá-las e enquanto o fazia arrancou uns pedacinhos de folhas, esmagando-as perto do nariz. Estalou os dedos, satisfeito.

- Basilicão! - exclamou, como se houvesse encontrado a resposta para um problema mundial.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** – Ok.. eu falei que postava ainda essa semana..Na minha opinião esse capítulo é muito fofo...amo a maneira como Harry trata a neném...e como ele parece lutar contra suas vontades...

Queria de coração agradecer a todos que comentaram e favoritaram a fic. Os agradecimentos serão rapidinhos, porque amanhã tenho curso e preciso dormir cedo...hauaha

**2Dobbys** – hauahuahauah...eu ri muito com essa frase...e como vimos, eles ainda não acharam a mãe da neném...muita coisa ainda vai acontecer até termos o final feliz...

**Carolshuxa** – Que bom que você gostou da fic...se quiser ler o livro, eu sei que tem pra baixar...posso procurar se você quiser ler muitoooo...hauhaua...mas acho que a graça está em acompanhar a fic aos pouquinhos...

**Trisk-chan – **Continuando a fic pra você...espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo...

**Soneca-Abacate –** Tradutora? Huahuaa...desculpa flor..mas não estou traduzindo a fic...só adaptando mesmo...adorei a sua definição para a fic "Incrível, romântico e engraçado"...Bom...como não quero morrer cedo..aqui está o capítulo..


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Desejo Secreto

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Desejo Secreto" da autora Anna Charlton e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta fic, como as outras que adaptei se passa num universo alternativo...**

Espero que vocês gostem! Capítulo grande!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CAPÍTULO V

- Resolvi cultivar temperos em casa e alguns deles cresceram muito bem, como o basilicão - explicou Hermione, meio desajeitada com o bebê no colo.

Um movimento dos dois colocou-os frente a frente, e Harry se viu envolvido por uma peculiar combinação de aromas: basilicão e talco de nenê, leite e açúcar. É como um solo de flauta com acompanhamento de violão e baixo, refletiu.

- O alecrim também está ótimo - continuou ela. - Há uma lenda a respeito dessa planta. Dizem que ela nunca cresce mais do que um metro e oitenta, que seria, supostamente, a altura de Cristo. Quando chega lá, o alecrim só cresce para os lados, não mais para cima. Dizem também que o cheiro do alecrim ativa a memória. Os antigos o usavam com essa finalidade e é por isso que os estudantes colocam folhas de alecrim nas páginas dos livros, de modo que ao estudar...

Harry deixou que ela revelasse todo seu conhecimento fitoterápico enquanto abria as portas, primeiro a de tela, depois a outra. Quando olhou para dentro da casa, a impressão que teve do ambiente foi agradável. O piso era de madeira, coberto com tapetes artesanais, havia pequenas esculturas de metal, cerâmicas, quadros de Rhona espalhados pelas paredes, dois vasos grandes com plantas e livros, muitos livros: em prateleiras, embaixo da mesinha de chá, no peitoril da janela, no consolo de lareira e até dentro dela! Na mesa de jantar, um pequeno livro de botânica, com desenhos de ervas, permanecia aberto, apoiado em um suporte de madeira.

O cheiro da chuva entrava pela porta. Com ele, o perfume do basilicão. Basilicão, então era isso! Não um perfume francês, mas uma erva que se colocava em omeletes. E ele passara as últimas vinte e quatro horas tentando adivinhar o delicioso perfume que ela usava... Colocou as sacolas na mesa e caminhou em direção à porta.

- ...sem falar na erva-doce, que era muito usada nos jardins da época vitoriana, por causa do aroma e também por não ser uma planta tão frágil quanto as outras - prosseguia Hermione, distraída, até o momento em que ouviu o som da porta de tela se abrindo. - Oh... Harry, por favor, não vá!

Ela estava com os cabelos desalinhados e com uma expressão assustada, os olhos acinzentados arregalados, fitando-o por cima da cabecinha da nenê. No mesmo instante, arrependera-se de tê-lo chamado. Harry percebeu. Hermione Granger tocava seu próprio negócio, morava sozinha e não devia ser fácil para ela implorar por ajuda.

- Vou buscar a banheirinha no carro - ele disse. Mais uma vez, tomava decisões baseadas apenas em impulsos e não em motivos racionais. Lembrou-se de Hermione Granger em seus braços, um sorriso caloroso no rosto quando ele pensara ter encontrado a mãe da nenê. Ou quando o elogiou: "Você está guiando como um pai". Antes que ela dissesse aquilo, tinha pensado em deixá-la no estacionamento e se despedir das duas. Mas não. Ao invés disso, estava ali, fazendo o que era menos provável que fizesse.

Ficaria ao lado dela por apenas mais meia hora, pensou. Daria mais meia hora, e depois iria embora.

A banheirinha foi colocada em cima de uma toalha, na mesa da sala, com o sabão, o xampu e toda a parafernália do banho ao redor dela. A nenê estava peladinha, pronta para entrar na água. O livro de ervas havia sido retirado do suporte, e, em seu lugar fora colocado um sobre cuidados com o bebê, aberto na página onde havia desenhos mostrando o passo a passo para se dar um banho em crianças.

- Achei que saberia fazer isso instintivamente. Minha mãe o fez comigo, e como ela tinha a cabeça sempre em suas pinturas, cheguei à conclusão de que seria algo simples e automático. Será que a água não está muito quente? - perguntou Hermione

Com um suspiro, Harry tirou o paletó, enrolou as mangas da camisa e colocou o cotovelo na água.

- Como não estou gritando, suponho que a temperatura esteja boa - disse.

Brenna sim, gritava.

- Eu a seguro, e você a lava - sugeriu Harry, dando um passo à frente para colocar uma das mãos por sob os braços da nenê. Hermione a ensaboou rapidamente, lavou-lhe a barriguinha, os pés e as pernas. Subitamente a criança parou de chorar.

- Ela parece estar gostando, Harry - comentou Hermione, os óculos respingados de água.

- Fico feliz em saber que alguém está se divertindo respondeu ele, tentando limpar o rosto. - Sorria.

- Agora temos de lavar os cabelos. - Hermione secou as mãos e virou uma página do livro. Mostrou a ele o desenho. - Consegue segurá-la como está indicado aqui?

Harry inclinou-se para a banheirinha e cuidadosamente segurou Brenna na posição indicada. Hermione dobrou-se na direção dele.

- Sua camisa está molhada - comentou, desviando logo o olhar. Harry era mesmo um homem charmoso, mesmo com os cabelos em desalinho, a barba por fazer e a camisa encharcada. O tipo que ficava bem em qualquer roupa e qualquer ambiente, fosse de beca, de terno, em um tribunal ou em um clube de jazz enfumaçado.. De todas as lembranças que tinha dele, achou que a melhor era essa. Hermione prosseguiu em seu trabalho de ensaboar os cabelinhos da nenê. Brenna ria satisfeita.

- Alegria pura - comentou Harry, sorrindo. - É assim que todas as crianças deveriam ser, não acha?

- Com certeza.

- Fico triste ao pensar quantas delas, em todo o mundo, nunca riram ou brincaram - murmurou ele, olhando amorosamente para Brenna.

Hermione capitulou. Harry podia aparentar ser um homem duro e cínico, mas tinha coração, afinal de contas.

- Minha mãe filiou-se a um movimento em prol das crianças de países assolados pela guerra. O grupo levanta fundos para ajudar as crianças que vivem nas zonas de perigo, com a intenção de providenciar brinquedos e lugares seguros para que elas possam brincar enquanto os adultos se matam uns aos outros.

- Gostaria de colaborar - disse Hermione, imediatamente.

- Você pode - ele respondeu. - Tenho dois convites para um jantar beneficente. Venha comigo.

Hermione ajustou os óculos com as mãos ensaboadas.

- Acho que não será possível - disse, esfregando as lentes na tentativa de limpá-las.

- Não acha que a causa valha a pena?

- Não... quer dizer, sim, mas acho que eu prefiro fazer uma doação.

- Quanto?

- Não sei, uns vinte dólares, trinta...

- Os convites custam trezentos dólares para o casal. Se eu não tiver com quem ir, não vou comprá-los. Você tem de admitir que a organização preferiria receber o pagamento pelos convites do que seus vinte dólares, não acha?

- Bem... sim.

- E você quer ajudar.

- Sim...

- Então posso contar com você.

- É, acho que pode...

Hermione tinha sido envolvida pelos argumentos dele mais uma vez. Ao que parecia, Harry tinha desenvolvido uma técnica infalível de levar as pessoas a dizer o que ele queria ouvir. Achou que precisava reagir.

- Escute, isso não significa que aceitei o convite para jantar.

O sorriso dele era de lobo mau.

- Mas de qualquer forma aceitou, o que é uma pequena demonstração de quão mole você é. Basta mencionar alguns órfãos para tocar seu coração. E depois você me diz que pretende fazer escolhas racionais...

Hermione se enfezou.

- Você realmente gosta de levar sempre a melhor, não é Harry?

- Mas é o que normalmente acontece, meu bem. - Ele riu.

- O que você conseguiu provar, apenas, é que tenho uma consciência social. Agora segure a menina com firmeza para que eu possa tirar o xampu - determinou Hermione.

Mais alguns minutos e Brenna estava seca, de fralda limpa, vestida e cheirosa. Harry e Hermione, em compensação, descabelados e encharcados.

Assim que colocou Brenna sobre uma manta no tapete da sala, Hermione entregou uma toalha a Harry e correu para o quarto para enxugar-se e trocar de roupa. Teve de se apressar, porque Brenna começou a chorar, certamente de fome. Afobada, ao passar da sala para a cozinha não reparou que Harry estava no caminho e trombou com ele, que tinha a cabeça coberta pela toalha. Momentaneamente sem visão, agarrou-se nela. Procurando um ponto de apoio para não cair, Hermione não teve outra alternativa que não a de colocar suas mãos no peito dele e sentir-lhe a maciez e o calor da pele...

- Minha camisa estava ensopada. Achei melhor tirá-la - avisou Harry, sem graça, enquanto retirava a toalha da cabeça.

- Fez bem - respondeu Hermione, olhando para o peito dele. Afastou-se o mais rapidamente que pôde daquela proximidade perigosa e seguiu seu caminho até a cozinha. As mãos transpiravam. E o que será que estava acontecendo com seus joelhos que não paravam de tremer?

Harry a seguiu, ainda secando os cabelos com a toalha. Estava descalço.

- Coloquei minhas roupas na secadora. As meias, inclusive. Parecia que eu tinha pisado em uma poça de água.

Hermione pôs o leite para esquentar e tentou ignorá-lo. Por que pedira a ele que ficasse? Quanto tempo a roupa demoraria para secar? Como não admirar aquele corpo quase nu, circulando por sua casa?

Harry pensou consigo mesmo que Hermione poderia ter posto uma roupa mais discreta. A camisa era praticamente transparente, e o _top_ era muito pequeno e decotado, com alcinhas finas que teimavam em escorregar dos ombros... Não conseguia decifrar Hermione. Tinha certeza de que estava atraída por ele. Ela já tinha até admitido isso. Mesmo assim, em certos momentos, parecia não lhe dar a mínima atenção, exceto quando o assunto era o bebê. Talvez ela realmente conseguisse controlar suas emoções.

Hermione escarafunchou uma das sacolas de compras em busca do cereal para pôr no leite.

- Tem certeza de que Brenna tem idade suficiente para comer isso? - perguntou ela, lendo o rótulo.

- A balconista da farmácia me garantiu que sim.

- Mas você nem sabe a idade da nenê - objetou ela. - Aqui diz que se pode começar a dar cereal entre os quatro e os seis meses.

- Eu disse à balconista que o bebê tinha esse tamanho... - completou ele, fazendo um gesto explicativo, do modo como um pescador faria para mostrar o tamanho do peixe. Hermione riu e dirigiu a ele um daqueles olhares complacentes que as mulheres costumam dirigir aos pobres e inocentes companheiros. O sucesso do banho dera-lhe uma súbita segurança. Esquecera que estava assustada e era tão ignorante quanto ele a respeito do assunto. Harry achou que merecia um mínimo de aprovação por seus esforços. Tinha feito, afinal, muito mais do que achava possível.

- A balconista veio até o carro e olhou a nenê pela janela. Disse que tinha quatro filhos e que quando eles eram desse tamanho já dava a eles o cereal. Está sossegada agora?

Hermione deu de ombros. Bem, ele tinha feito tudo o que se esperava que um homem decente fizesse. Agora, era só esperar que a camisa secasse.

Harry estava sentado no sofá, de peito nu, dando mamadeira a Brenna, quando a porta de tela se abriu com estardalhaço, e Sam entrou.

- Que surpresa! - exclamou ele, avaliando cuidadosamente Harry. - Então você é o pai desta menininha linda? É sua cópia, é impossível negar.

Harry franziu o cenho. Hermione lembrou o quanto ele detestava aquelas comparações, principalmente porque sabia que nunca poderia ter filhos, apressou-se a cortar o assunto e passou às apresentações.

- Harry se ofereceu para dar de mamar a Brenna enquanto espera que sua camisa seque e que eu prepare a papinha - explicou ela, consultando o livro de crianças. - Xi, erramos! - exclamou. - Deveríamos ter dado a papinha antes da mamadeira, Harry.

- Acho que ela não precisa saber disso - argumentou ele, olhando para a criança deitada tranqüilamente em seu colo. Sam se juntou a Harry no sofá, e Hermione os deixou, procurando orégano e azeite para fazer o molho de macarrão para seu próprio jantar. Estava esfomeada.

A nenê terminou a mamadeira e, depois de uma rápida consulta ao livro, Harry a colocou de pé, de encontro ao ombro, e deu umas batidinhas em suas costas até que ela arrotasse. Depois passou a criança para os braços de Hermione.

- Sua camisa já deve estar seca - alertou ela.

- Uma bela maneira de dizer que estou incomodando - disse ele, dirigindo-se à secadora.

Depois que Hermione preparou a sopinha, Harry e seu vizinho se revezaram na alimentação de Brenna.

- Suas meias também já secaram? - quis saber ela.

Harry resmungou:

- Perdi uma.

- Como assim, perdeu?

- Acontece o tempo todo comigo. Eu uso as meias aos pares, mas quando vou ver, falta um pé. Simplesmente desaparecem.

- Tenho um par extra em casa. - Sam se adiantou. - É do meu sobrinho, que o esqueceu aí na última vez em que veio me visitar, junto com um trenzinho elétrico que deve ter uns cinqüenta anos de idade e um monte de discos de setenta e oito rotações...

- Discos setenta e oito rotações? - perguntou Harry, interessado. - De quem são?

- Alguns do Duke Ellington. Outros, de Errol Garner - respondeu Sam. - Acho que você se interessaria por eles, sendo um pianista. Também tenho um velho piano Steinway, que toco de vez em quando. Precisa ser afinado, mas esse serviço custa tão caro...

- Gostaria de dar uma olhada nele - ofereceu-se Harry.

Hermione suspirou.

- E o quadro? - perguntou. - Você não falou que tinha um quadro?

- Ah, sim... Nós o traremos para cá - respondeu Sam e saiu, acompanhado de Harry.

Dez minutos depois, do quintal, vinha o som de uma música que, de repente, foi interrompida.

Talvez os dois tivessem desligado a música para então brincar com o tal trenzinho elétrico, pensou Hermione, e continuou limpando o rostinho de Brenna, o móvel e ela mesma. Os dois homens voltaram, carregando o quadro. Sam contava a Harry sobre a reunião que teria com os ex-colegas de exército em Melbourne, dali a seis meses. Parecia que se conheciam havia anos. Sua mãe, Sam, e mesmo Brenna, todo mundo parecia simpatizar com Harry, e aquilo a incomodava. Colocaram o quadro no meio da sala e ficaram olhando para ele como se observassem um animal raro que haviam capturado na selva. Será que esperavam por aplausos? perguntou-se Hermione.

- Esse cara aqui entende mesmo de piano - disse Sam, dando tapinhas afetuosos nas costas de Harry.

- Ahh... era Harry quem tocava? - perguntou Hermione, como se não fosse possível diferenciar a performance segura dele das tentativas grosseiras de Sam. - Seu piano precisa mesmo de afinação. Está horrível...

O comentário soou agressivo. Sam soltou um assobio baixinho, e Harry a fitou com o olhar que deveria usar com as testemunhas quando as pegava em alguma fraqueza.

Brenna regurgitou e devolveu um pouco de leite.

- Não sabia quanto os bebês se sujavam - comentou ela, procurando pela caixa de lenços e por uma troca de roupa dentro da sacola da nenê. Foi Harry quem a ajudou a escolher uma. O choro da menina ficou mais forte. Sam arregalou os olhos e bateu em retirada. Harry o seguiu. Ratos abandonando o navio, pensou Hermione apavorada. Como iria passar uma noite inteira sozinha com uma criança chorona?

Mas Harry acabou não seguindo Sam. Já na porta, voltou-se para olhá-la. De novo, ela teve a sensação de que ele estava avaliando os prós e contras. Ser ou não ser. Ficar ou não ficar.

Ficou. E ela gostou.

- Música. Música vai ser a salvação - disse ele, caminhando até o aparelho de som. - O que você tem aqui? - Ligou o aparelho e examinou os discos que ela tinha. Com um resmungo, escolheu alguns e os colocou para tocar. - Há uma teoria - prosseguiu ele, vindo sentar-se no sofá – que diz que a música tem efeito calmante sobre crianças agitadas.

Os sons da _Flauta Mágica_ de Mozart inundaram o ambiente. Brenna levantou as sobrancelhas.

Hermione parecia realmente surpresa e perguntou:

- É verdade?

Harry então pegou Brenna e limpou as lágrimas de seu rostinho. Com a voz baixa, deliberadamente monótona, prosseguiu:

- Pense nisso: nossos ancestrais, cabeludos, sem conhecer a linguagem, grunhindo apenas, vagando de caverna em caverna em busca de comida, carregando seus filhos.

Acomodou a nenê sonolenta em um dos braços e desajeitadamente descansou o outro no ombro de Hermione, puxando-a de encontro a si de modo que ela ficasse bem próxima da criança. Hermione teria protestado, não fosse a tranqüilidade encorajadora de Brenna.

- Imagine o que era perambular de caverna em caverna, dias a fio, com um bando de crianças, gritando sem parar - prosseguiu ele, naquele tom de voz monocórdico.

- Prefiro não pensar - respondeu Hermione.

- O único jeito de acalmar as crianças era produzir sons. Cantarolar alguma coisa em registros diferentes. Porque, como você sabe, o cérebro humano responde a certas combinações de sons. O sinal dessa reação vem na forma de uma espécie de arrepio.

Hermione massageou o pescoço e perguntou, baixinho:

- Como assim, um arrepio?

Ele sorriu e ajudou a acomodar Brenna em outra posição.

- É aquele friozinho que corre pela espinha quando a música toca nossas emoções - explicou ele.

Causar frio na espinha parecia mesmo ser o departamento dele, pensou Hermione. Sempre achara que um homem capaz de comprar lenço de papel para limpar a boca de um nenê nunca causaria _frisson_ na espinha de alguém.

- Então você acha que tudo isso começou com nossos ancestrais das cavernas?

- Com certeza, e por causa das crianças. Pense que poderíamos nunca ter desenvolvido a habilidade de criar músicas não fosse a necessidade de acalmar os pequenos.

- Então as mulheres foram as primeiras compositoras da humanidade...

Harry sorriu.

- É apenas uma probabilidade -respondeu ele, fechando os olhos e reclinando-se no sofá. Puxou Hermione e o bebê com ele. Ambos tremeram quando Brenna se mexeu e choramingou, tentando se acomodar melhor no meio dos dois.

Mas o contato não terminou ali. Harry continuava a manter o braço firme ao redor dos ombros de Hermione, uma das mãos segurando as costas de Brenna, pronto para ampará-la assim que a menina fizesse o mais leve movimento.

- É ridículo - protestou Hermione. - Dois adultos presos um ao outro por causa de uma criança. Eu vou levantar.

Mas, assim que se mexeu, Brenna resmungou, e Harry puxou Hermione de volta para o sofá enquanto dava tapinhas conciliadores nas costas da nenê.

- Pronto, pronto, querida... Não comece de novo, que não consigo suportar o nível de seus decibéis - disse ele, baixinho.

Hermione não teve outra alternativa que não sentar-se outra vez bem perto dele no sofá. Ficou quieta, os olhos fechados, pensando uma porção de coisas desagradáveis sobre pessoas que deixam bebês na porta dos outros.

Quando abriu os olhos de novo, a música já não tocava mais, a chuva havia cessado e a casa toda estava em silêncio. De fora vinha o som de uma goteira, caindo do telhado, e do coaxar do sapo.

Vagarosamente, Hermione virou a cabeça. O homem ao seu lado dormia, os cabelos pretos em desalinho, a expressão mais suave do que quando estava acordado, os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos. Colada a ele estava Brenna, acompanhando o ritmo de sua respiração.. Hermione prendeu o fôlego. Era como se, de repente, saísse do presente e fosse transportada para o futuro. O futuro que sempre desejara, quando despertaria não mais sozinha, mas ao lado de alguém especial, com sua própria família.

Experimentava agora aquelas sensações. Como seria se aquele fosse seu marido e Brenna sua filha? Com um movimento lento, tentou desencaixar-se daquela família virtual.

Os sapatos de Harry estavam perto do tapete. O celular piscava, no outro extremo do sofá. Seu paletó havia sido deixado em uma chapeleira perto do balcão da cozinha, seu cinto, pendurado em uma cadeira. A gravata estava ao lado da mesa do telefone.

Hermione não pôde deixar de se lembrar com que facilidade aquele homem punha e tirava peças de roupa durante o dia. Não havia abotoado toda a camisa, e a cabecinha da nenê estava recostada em seu peito peludo. Hermione não conseguia afastar seu olhar dos dois. O contraste entre o corpo masculino, forte e viril e o da criança, frágil e delicado, comoveu-a. Harry, tão vulnerável quanto a criança enquanto dormia, mantinha as mãos cruzadas em torno da nenê. O chocalho vermelho e amarelo estava caído no chão.

Hermione o pegou. Como seria saber que jamais se poderia embalar o próprio filho como Harry fazia agora com Brenna? Sentiu a dor dele como se fosse sua, e, assustada, percebeu que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Não por não ter sua própria família, mas por saber que Harry nunca teria seus próprios filhos.

Acordado, ele podia encarar seu problema como contribuição a um mundo super povoado, imperfeito. Dormindo, deixava transparecer uma grande ternura, expressa pela linguagem corporal com Brenna. Ele se preocupava com a criança, e ela sentia isso. Harry podia quase ser o homem que imaginara para si. Mas, claro, não era. Era pura química o que sentia por ele, não um sentimento sólido como o que é desejado para quem pretende construir uma vida real. Além disso, o homem que imaginava para si deveria querer ser pai dos filhos dela. Querer e poder. Mesmo em pensamento, aquilo era cruel.

O chocalho fez um barulhinho quando Hermione o colocou na mesinha de centro. Juntou os sapatos de Harry e todas as outras peças de roupa dele e foi para a cozinha preparar um macarrão. Colocou a água para ferver e picou as mangas que a mãe lhe dera. O mínimo que podia fazer agora, depois de toda a ajuda que recebera dele, era oferecer-lhe um jantar.

Pôs o pão no forno para descongelar, tirou do armário sua última garrafa de vinho tinto, arrumou a mesa e foi tentar remover Brenna do colo de Harry.

- Venha cá, meu bem - sussurrou ela.

Harry movimentou-se. Brenna agarrou-se a ele, os dedinhos presos na camisa, a carinha enfiada no peito dele.

- Oh, vamos meu amor, venha aqui - murmurou Hermione.

Harry resmungou alguma coisa, sentindo-se desconfortável, e, sem querer, agarrou o braço de Hermione. Quando abriu os olhos, ela estava curvada sobre ele. Olhou com malícia para seu decote e para a mão apoiada em seu peito nu. Deixou a cabeça cair de novo para trás e ficou observando-a com os olhos semi-cerrados.

- Perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou.

- Não - disse ela, delicadamente, fazendo o possível para escapar daquela situação constrangedora. - Você acordou cedo demais.

Harry sorriu preguiçosamente.

- Faça de conta que ainda estou dormindo.

- Impossível - informou ela, quase desculpando-se. - Além do mais, nunca tentaria seduzir um homem com um bebê nos braços.

Brenna, que havia acordado com a movimentação começou a chorar. "Boa menina", pensou Hermione, aliviada por ter de lidar com ela. Ainda estava em dúvida se havia ou não usado a palavra "seduzir". A idéia de sedução continuava pairando no ar, entre os dois, sugerindo inúmeras possibilidades.

"É o que acontece quando se fala sem pensar...", recriminou-se Hermione.

Quando ia finalmente tirar Brenna do colo de Harry ela fechou os dedinhos nos pêlos do peito dele. Hermione deu um salto para trás, e Harry massageou o tórax, seus olhos revelando dor. Descalço, cabelos em desalinho, a barba por fazer, a camisa saindo da calça, ele estava um caos. Mesmo assim, ainda era fascinante. Mais do que nunca era preciso evitar maiores envolvimentos com Harry. Pensou em correr para o quarto e levar a nenê, mas era melhor colocá-lo para fora o mais rápido possível. Devia pedir a ele que se fosse. Agradeceria e diria boa noite.

- Obrigada Harry. Quer comer alguma coisa antes de ir?

Harry aceitou. Da cozinha vinha um cheiro agradável de comida, acompanhado de uma outra fragrância suave. Ervas? Tentou identificar o que era. Hermione não usava perfume... Do quarto vinham os resmungos ocasionais de Brenna e a voz de Hermione, cantando uma canção de ninar de Brahms. Afinada.

O livro sobre cuidados com crianças já não estava mais apoiado na estante de madeira. Fora substituído pelo de ervas. Era um exemplar antigo, com desenhos a bico-de-pena e anotações a lápis nas margens. Virou uma página. Estava esboçado um desenho de um canteiro. Leu algumas observações. Basilicão. Erva-cidreira. Hermione reproduzira uma a uma as palavras do livro. Sorriu.

- Este livro tem algum valor? - perguntou ele, fitando-a quando apareceu na sala, enrolada em um avental que lhe modelava o corpo. Os cabelos estavam soltos, caindo em cachos que balançavam suavemente quando andava.

- Não em termos monetários. É apenas o meu favorito, no momento. Quando chegou à loja, não resisti e fiquei com ele. Estou fazendo minha plantação de temperos no fundo do quintal - respondeu ela com entusiasmo. Indicou as mudanças que pretendia fazer no desenho... - Estou reciclando os tijolos do canteiro de cactos e...

- Cactos?!

- Sim, fui apaixonada por cactos uma época - explicou ela, apontando para a figura do livro. - Estou procurando por um destes para colocar bem no centro do canteiro - disse ela, referindo-se a uma das ilustrações.

Um barulho na cozinha chamou sua atenção.

- Sente-se que vai estar pronto logo, logo.

Harry acomodou-se no sofá e continuou a folhear o livro. Sons na cozinha eram acompanhados de um cheiro delicioso que pairava no ar. Reconhecia aquele aroma, mas não sabia identificá-lo. Olhou para a garrafa de vinho que ela colocara na mesa.

- É a última garrafa de meu vinho caseiro - contou ela, colocando na mesa uma cestinha de pães quentes e um pote de manteiga. - Desculpe, mas é só o que eu posso lhe oferecer, já que não tenho bebida em casa.

- Você faz vinho em casa? - perguntou ele, atônito, desejando que o vinho que ela fazia fosse melhor que o seu café.

- Há um tempo atrás - disse ela -, passou pelas minhas mãos um livro que ensinava a fazer vinho, e eu resolvi tentar.

Harry serviu-se da bebida e deu um pequeno gole.

- Nada mau!

Ela sorriu.

- Isto é um elogio e tanto, vindo de uma pessoa que passou a juventude em uma adega.

Hermione voltou para a cozinha. Com o copo de vinho nas mãos Harry se pôs a perambular pela casa, mexendo nos livros colocados na lareira. Descobriu um sobre vinhos e outro sobre cactos. Era ali, então, que ela guardava os livros que estava lendo?

Examinava cada canto da casa como um policial que investiga indícios de alguma coisa que nem mesmo ele sabe o que é. Hermione voltou carregando uma vasilha fumegante. Estava com o rosto afogueado pelo calor do fogão.

- Então... - começou ela, quebrando o silêncio - quer dizer que sua casa está tão bagunçada aponto de Caroline precisar convidá-lo a dividir o quarto dela?

- Não foi isso o que ela disse.

- Não com todas as letras. - Hermione riu.

Harry serviu-se do macarrão. Passou manteiga em um pedaço de pão e levou-o à boca. Suspirou.

- Caroline é filha de velhos amigos da minha família e muito recentemente ela... bem... parece que...

- Descobriu ter uma queda por você? Pobre Harry. Perseguido pelas mulheres aonde quer que vá!

Ele fez uma careta e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Ela tem só dezoito anos. Basicamente é uma boa moça, mas é a caçula da casa e, como tal, foi estragada pelos mimos dos pais. É sexualmente precoce. Uma dinamite. Estou tentando me livrar dela sem ferir seus sentimentos.

- Então me beijou para desencorajar Caroline.

- Mais ou menos. Parece que funcionou. Ela não me telefonou nem uma vez hoje. E qual foi o seu motivo para me beijar?

Hermione corou. A razão não tinha nada a ver com isso, e esse era justamente o problema. Tentou ignorar o sorrisinho maroto que apareceu nos lábios dele.

- Se você está tão empenhado assim em desencorajar Caroline, não deveria pedir o carro dela emprestado - disse.

- O meu carro estava com o pai dela. Havíamos combinado que ele me pegaria, mas mandou Caroline no lugar. Sabe, ele e a esposa não se empenham muito em tirar essa idéia da cabeça dela. Eles...

- ...não ficariam nem um pouco aborrecidos se sua bombinha de dinamite se juntasse a um advogado bem-sucedido, amigo da família - completou Hermione.

- Você acha?

- Talvez você devesse considerar essa possibilidade. - Ela riu, dando de ombros. - Ela é jovem e está apaixonada por você. Será que sabe cozinhar? Do jeito que está comendo, fico pensando há quanto tempo não faz uma refeição decente. Além do mais, você já está passando da idade de casar.

Ele ignorou o veneno.

- Isso é apenas uma fase. Logo Caroline me esquecerá. Já fui casado com uma garota muito parecida com ela, que também estava passando por essa mesma fase e que durou dois anos. Davina e eu acabamos nos divorciamos.

- Davina? Sua mãe mencionou esse nome hoje de manhã.

- Minha mãe - disse Harry, entre dentes - alimenta a idéia absurda de uma reconciliação. Davina me deixou para se casar com outro homem. Divorciou-se dele também e agora tem dois filhos. Dois meninos, que estão se sentindo desamparados - disse ele. - Se fosse em outras circunstâncias, esses filhos poderiam ser meus.

Circunstâncias. Será que Davina quisera ter filhos? Será que por essa razão abandonara Harry e se casara com outro homem? E agora ela estava livre de novo, realizada em seu papel de mãe e contando com o apoio da ex-sogra na torcida por uma reaproximação. A julgar pela expressão pensativa de Harry, ele parecia estar levando essa possibilidade em consideração. Talvez nunca tivesse deixado de amar a ex-esposa. Hermione achou melhor evitar conclusões apressadas sobre a vida de um homem que acabara de conhecer.

Silêncio de novo. Só se ouvia o coaxar do sapo no jardim. Harry serviu-se de outro pedaço de pão.

- Minha casa está uma bagunça - prosseguiu ele, como se Hermione houvesse terminado de fazer a pergunta naquele momento - porque foi toda arrebentada. Alguém entrou lá e jogou tinta nas paredes, destroçou as portas com um martelo, chutou a geladeira e o fogão. Tenho vivido de comida congelada na última semana.

- Harry, que horror!

- Até que não. A gente se acostuma com os pratos sem sabor.

Ela riu.

- Não me referi à comida. Se você estivesse em casa, poderia ter sido ferido. Isso tem a ver com aquelas pessoas que gritavam com você na rua?

- Não aquelas em particular. - Harry a olhou pensativamente. - Possivelmente outras pessoas que têm, ou acham que têm, um rancor parecido. Pode ter sido um ato ocasional de vandalismo. Meu apartamento fica em um prédio antigo, sem muita segurança.

Hermione se levantou para recolher os pratos. Harry a seguiu até a cozinha e depois voltou para a sala com os pratos de sobremesa enquanto ela tirava a salada de frutas da geladeira.

Lembrou-se de como ele olhara a rua com atenção quando saíra do clube de jazz.

- Foi por isso que sua mãe ficou tão desconfiada quando fui procurá-lo no escritório?

Ele suspirou.

- Não consegui esconder o acontecido dela e agora mamãe controla todos meus passos, telefona a todo instante para saber se estou bem. Sei que ela está terrivelmente preocupada e é por isso que não quero que saiba que vou ao clube. Preciso de um esconderijo. - Ele curvou-se para atravessa de salada de frutas e estalou os dedos. - Mangas! Claro...

A conversa encaminhou-se depois para assuntos de família. Harry contou que seu pai, um advogado como o pai dele fora, morreu em um acidente de avião. Tinha uma irmã que morava no Zimbábue com o marido sul-africano e dois filhos. Hermione contou sobre seu pai e mostrou as esculturas que ele lhe deixara. Discutiram sobre leis e livros. Quase como se tivessem se conhecido de uma forma natural, como se estivessem juntos porque quisessem e não porque tinham sido forçados. Como se estivessem, aos poucos, descobrindo que um e outro eram pessoas agradáveis. Um relacionamento pacífico.

Brenna despertou como que para lembrá-los de que estavam juntos apenas por causa dela. Aquela atmosfera amigável tornou-se, de repente, carregada, tensa. Hermione disse esperar que a nenê não acordasse chorando tantas vezes quanto na noite anterior, e Harry disse que ela não devia mimá-la. Foram, ambos, até o quarto da criança e se revezaram, embalando-a, cantando. Brenna parecia inconsolável, e Hermione deitou-se a seu lado no tapete do quarto. Cantou para ela, mas a menina só parou de chorar quando Harry se aproximou. Vinte minutos depois, Brenna dormia de novo. Vinte e cinco minutos depois, Harry e Hermione saíam do quarto, pé ante pé.

Ao fecharem a porta, sem querer, fizeram barulho e ficaram, por alguns segundos, tensos, temendo que a menina despertasse. Quando perceberam que não, sorriram um para o outro. Hermione levantou à mão direita, e Harry bateu nela com a sua, em um gesto de camaradagem e vitória.

O ar parecia pesado. Hermione sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Nada a ver com aquele _frisson_ que a música era capaz de causar, como lembrara Harry, até porque não havia música alguma tocando. Era sim, por causa da presença dele.

- Esse sapo canta aqui por perto toda noite, desde novembro. Deve ter escolhido morar na vizinhança.

- Por que ele canta assim? - perguntou Harry, olhos fixos nos dela.

- Deve estar procurando a companheira, acho.

- Desde novembro? É de se admirar tanta persistência.

- É um sapo de uma espécie não muito comum.

- É mesmo? Leu também sobre sapos? Foi antes, durante ou depois do interesse pelo vinho caseiro e pelo cultivo de cactos? - O livro sobre sapos estaria também na lareira?

As palavras iam e vinham, soando ridículas naquele momento. Parecia que os dois estavam em um mundo à parte, temerosos de voltar atrás, mas indecisos ainda para seguir em frente. Mal se conheciam, afinal de contas. Não tinham nada em comum, a não ser a curiosidade de um pelo outro. E a química. As mãos se entrelaçaram.

A chuva começou de novo, forte, batendo no telhado.

- Preciso ir - anunciou Harry.

- Está bem - disse ela.

- Sabe... você... está interessada em outra pessoa, e eu não quero me envolver.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Será melhor assim - retrucou ela, pensando em quem poderia estar interessada. Até aquele momento, só o que sabia é que precisava resistir ao fascínio de Harry. - Seria loucura complicar as coisas.

- Exatamente.

Soltaram-se as mãos e se afastaram um do outro, em uma tentativa de pôr fim àquele clima. Harry empertigou-se bruscamente, olhou para o peito, viu a camisa aberta e começou a abotoar-se. Foi até a sala, sentou-se no sofá e calçou sapatos. Ela pegou a gravata e a jaqueta dele. Foi quando Harry começou a fungar, como se farejasse algo no ar.

- Que cheiro é esse? - murmurou, aproximando as mãos dela do seu nariz. - Não é basilicão nem manga, então é o quê?

- Orégano - respondeu Hermione. - Peguei um pouco lá no canteiro para... - interrompeu-se e admirou os olhos dele. Eram azuis, de um azul meio acinzentado, profundo - ...para o molho do macarrão.

Harry soltou-lhe o pulso. Hermione ia dar um passo para trás quando ele a puxou para seus braços e a beijou. Nada a ver com o beijo da noite passada. Desta vez Harry não a beijava para afastar Caroline. Não era um beijo pensado, acadêmico como o outro, mas passional, cheio de desejo.

Ela se colou a ele, passou os dedos por seus cabelos. Harry tomou a cabeça dela em suas mãos e a beijou de uma forma estranha, como se achasse que precisava fazer aquilo, mas que como temia fazê-lo, então era melhor agir rápido.

Hermione se entregou. Que mal haveria em beijar aquele homem fascinante uma única vez? Envolveu o corpo dele com seus braços, sentindo a musculatura firme das costas, juntou seus lábios aos dele, abriu a boca e retribuiu o beijo com todo ardor. O resultado foi uma descarga elétrica que pareceu agitar todas suas células, do couro cabeludo aos pés, provocando uma sensação de dor física.

Harry sorriu.

- Humm - aprovou ele, beijando-a em seguida no pescoço, no colo, na nuca.

Os sentidos dela foram atiçados pelo perfume da pele dele. Com mãos trêmulas, abriu os botões da camisa e acariciou seu peito nu, as costas largas e os bíceps fortes.

Harry sentou-se no sofá, puxando-a para si. Rolaram ali abraçados, sentindo todo o prazer que o contato dos corpos lhes proporcionava, as mãos dele acariciando suas pernas, suas coxas.

De repente, os dois deram um pulo. Um ruído insistente se fez ouvir entre eles. Era o som da campainha do celular. Hermione estava deitada em cima do aparelho. Harry passou o braço por baixo dela e pegou o telefone. Seus olhos azulados continuavam fixos nos dela. Com uma mão, procurou os comandos do telefone, enquanto com a outra tentava encontrar o fecho do sutiã.

- Sim? - respondeu ele, ofegante. - Mãe?? Sim, estou bem! Passou as mãos nos cabelos e juntou as duas partes da camisa, como se para falar com a mãe fosse preciso se recompor. - Fique tranqüila, estou com... um amigo. Pare de se preocupar, mamãe... Deixou a mão cair quando Hermione pulou do sofá e se afastou dele. - Tudo sob controle - disse, e desligou.

Abotoou a camisa, pegou a gravata da mão dela, colocou-a em torno do pescoço e deixou as pontas caídas. Vestiu o paletó e guardou o celular em um dos bolsos.

- Da próxima vez - disse, em voz baixa - vou desligar esta droga e jogá-la no meio do canteiro de ervas.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Escute, Harry, não acho que devemos, nós... não combinamos.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

- Quanto nós deveríamos combinar? Não notei nenhuma incompatibilidade crucial entre nós dois agora, e você?

Hermione corou.

- É verdade, mas você está falando de sexo.

- Acertou.

- Isso não é tudo.

Harry riu.

- Tampouco é nada.

- Você não quer se envolver - lembrou ela.

- Digamos que eu estou preparado para ver até onde isso poderá nos levar.

- Mas é exatamente esse o ponto - rebateu, ríspida.

- Não posso ir em frente porque... - Porque era tudo um impulso, e, além disso, Hermione não queria se envolver com um homem que não combinava em nada com aquele que tinha imaginado para seu futuro companheiro. - ...por causa... - Ela não queria ter um caso com ele...

- Por causa desse tal de Gerald com quem você tem saído?

Ficou calada até que se lembrou de que aquele era o homem com quem supostamente mantinha um envolvimento.

- Graham - corrigiu-o.

Harry ficou pensativo. Caminhou até a porta, e ela o seguiu, ansiosa para que fosse embora, apesar de não desejar que isso acontecesse. Não tinha dito, categoricamente, o que deveria ter dito. Que não haveria uma próxima vez. As palavras simplesmente se recusavam a ser pronunciadas, e ela se odiou por isso. Somente uma mulher fraca deixaria a porta aberta para um homem como aquele, ao invés de fechá-la com sete chaves. E era isso o que eventualmente pretendia fazer. Eventualmente? Seria tão frágil assim, a ponto de se deixar levar por um _frisson_? Desgostosa consigo mesma, calou-se.

- O que vou dizer agora é para seu próprio bem, Hermione - adiantou-se Harry. - Estou vendo que você está resistindo a pôr um ponto final nessa história do nenê, mas eu vou fazê-lo. Seu prazo será até as sete horas da noite de amanhã. Se nenhum dos pais aparecer e você não tiver encaminhado essa criança à polícia, eu notificarei as autoridades.

"Encaminhado à polícia?", "Para seu próprio bem?" Quem ele achava que era?

- Você parece acreditar que ela é o inimigo público número um.

- Sete horas, Hermione.

- Que história é essa, Harry? O que lhe dá o direito de impor limites e estabelecer prazos?

Ele sorriu e coçou o queixo.

- Meu nome está no bilhete também, lembre-se.

Ela ficou sem fala ao ver como ele usara aquilo a seu favor. O homem era inacreditável. Seu sorriso era de confiança absoluta.

Hermione ia dizer alguma coisa sobre sua indignação e independência, mas Harry escolheu aquele exato momento para pegá-la pela cintura e lhe dar uma mordiscada na orelha. Seus lábios eram quentes e úmidos, e a voz, macia. - Gostaria de ficar, mas você sabe melhor do que eu que você não é o tipo de mulher que pode ter dois homens ao mesmo tempo. - Afastou-se um pouco e a olhou. – Vou esperar que você lhe dê a má notícia.

- Que notícia? A quem? - perguntou Hermione, achando que não havia entendido direito o que ele dissera.

- Gerald, ou Greg, ou seja lá quem for ele. - O tom de voz era complacente, como se Harry soubesse, por antecipação, que Graham já pertencia ao passado. Curvou-se e a beijou rapidamente. - Faça isso depressa, Hermione Granger. - Harry saiu.

Ele era o mais arrogante, o mais presunçoso, o mais antipático homem que já conhecera. Um beijo, e já se achava no direito de fazer ultimatos e se comportar como se a conhecesse como um livro aberto. Mas que petulância!

- Errou, sr. Potter - disse ela, para si mesma. - Enganou-se comigo.

Então ele pensava que ela iria se livrar de Graham só por que ele assim o desejava? Claro, ela não estava envolvida com Graham coisa alguma, mas a questão não era essa. A questão era que Harry achava que ela estava. Seu rosto corou. Como se curvara nos próprios joelhos e se entregara como um brinquedinho para a diversão dele! Suspirou aliviada por ter sido chamada à razão pela arrogância de Harry. Isso tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

Foi até o sofá e afastou todos os vestígios visíveis da cena que se passara ali. Devia muitos .agradecimentos a uma mãe preocupada, e também à barulhenta e intrusa tecnologia. Que maravilhosa invenção, afinal, era o telefone celular!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** – Oi meus amores...eu demorei, mas em compensação trouxe um capítulo bem grande...Espero que estejam gostando da fic...eu ando super sem tempo de revisar a fic..então se encontrarem algum erro, seja ele qual for, me avisem para que eu possa arrumar.

Obrigado pela paciência.

Queria muito agradecer a todos que comentam e acompanham a fic.

**2Dobbys** – Neste capítulo descobrimos o que é o basilicão e também o quanto Harry se adapta bem ao papel de pai. Ao longo da história você vai ler bastante sobre temperos e curiosidades...hauahua...Fic também é cultura...Espero que se divirta com esse capítulo.

**Carolshuxa** – Eu sei...quando comecei a postar as fics aqui, eu procurava atualizar a cada dois dias, daí uma leitora me disse que a história acabava mais rápido deste jeito..e que era bom eu demorar um pouco pra atualizar...Eu geralmente não demoro a atualizar...mas passei por alguns probleminhas e acabei sem tempo pra muita coisa e quando comecei a escrever este capítulo eu percebi o quão grande ele é. No Word deu 16 páginas, aí a preguiça bateu e eu comecei a enrolar pra escrever...Peço desculpas e posso afirmar pra você que o próximo capítulo chega rápido.

**Malu chan – **Absurdas...sabe que relendo o livro, também tenho percebido isso...mas espero que mesmo com alguns absurdos, você goste deste capítulo.

**Isadora Aluada – **To começando a achar que a fic ta meio louca mesmo...hauahaua...mas eu gosto do suspense quando acaba um capítulo...Espero escrever rápido o próximo capítulo e que você goste deste.

**Trisk-chan – **Eu também amo esta interação...neste capítulo, pudemos observar melhor essa interação...e também a grande atração que eles sentem um pelo outro..espero que goste =)


	6. Chapter 6

Título: Desejo Secreto

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Desejo Secreto" da autora Anna Charlton e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta fic, como as outras que adaptei se passa num universo alternativo...**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

CAPÍTULO VI

Não foi o juizado de menores que ligou às sete da noite do dia seguinte, e sim a polícia. Às seis horas, pela porta de tela, Hermione viu a viatura policial estacionando na frente de sua casa e se colocou de prontidão. Olhou para Brenna, no tapete da sala, balançando vigorosamente o chocalho.

Então Harry tivera coragem?, perguntou-se irritada. Correu para o telefone, furiosa... sentindo-se traída. O próprio Harry atendeu ao primeiro chamado.

- Só queria lhe dizer quanto o detesto, Harry – sibilou ela. - Você disse sete horas, e eu pensei que era um homem de palavra, e que eu teria mais uma hora para... para me acostumar com a idéia de deixá-la... - Ouviu os passos do policial, subindo os degraus da varanda, mas continuou: - Pode relaxar agora. Não terá mais trabalho, mais inconvenientes ou crises de remorso. Tenho certeza de que está ansioso para rasgar aquele bilhete, não é verdade? Isso se já não o fez. Pois bem, tenha bons sonhos hoje à noite. - Fez uma pausa para respirar e então ouviu uma batida forte na porta.

- Hermione, você está descontrolada. Acalme-se e tente encarar as coisas de um modo racional ou eu vou ser obrigado a desligar - argumentou Harry.

- Você disse sete horas! - gritou ela, e bateu o telefone antes dele. Pegou Brenna no colo e foi até a porta, ainda resmungando.

- Boa noite, senhores. Sei por que estão aqui. Há alguém do juizado de menores com vocês?

Hermione estava preparada para a visita, mas não para encarar a expressão de suspeita do policial nem o modo como ele se dirigiu ao colega:

- A criança está aqui e não está machucada.

Machucada?

Uma hora mais depois, Hermione estava em uma delegacia em meio a um pesadelo. Não deixaram que ficasse com Brenna, apesar do berreiro que a menina armou, durante todo o trajeto, enquanto estava no colo da policial feminina. Quando entraram na sala do delegado, havia lá uma mulher em prantos que deu um grito ao ver Brenna e estendeu os braços para ela. Um homem jovem, de cabelos compridos colocou um braço ao redor dela com ar protetor e beijou a menina.

Hermione ficou tão comovida com a cena do reencontro que precisou de muito autocontrole para não chorar. Fez menção de se aproximar do casal, mas foi barrada pelo policial e pelo jovem pai.

- Foi ela quem roubou milha filha? - perguntou o jovem, furioso, dirigindo-se a ninguém em particular.

Uma senhora de meia-idade que estava atrás dele deu um passo à frente.

- É esta a mulher que seqüestrou Savannah? - perguntou para a mãe.

- Savannah? - perguntou Hermione. - Então é esse o nome de... Seqüestrou? Como assim, seqüestrou?

- Que espécie de mulher é você? - provocou o homem. Como pode roubar a criança dos outros no supermercado. Você devia estar atrás das grades.

-Se Pam tivesse tomado conta dela direito, ninguém teria chegado perto o suficiente para fazer isso, Jeffie - reclamou a senhora. - Não está certo. Muitos querem ter uma garotinha como essa. Muitos passam anos fazendo tratamento e mesmo assim não conseguem. E uma tonta como você acaba tendo uma criança assim, sem querer! – acusou a mulher, dirigindo-se à nora.

Jeffie balançou a cabeça, em sinal de reprovação.

- Eu já lhe pedi, mamãe, não fale assim com Pam.

A jovem agarrou-se à nenê e dirigiu a Hermione um olhar agoniado, mais de desculpas do que de condenação, como seria de se esperar em uma situação daquelas.

- Escute, eu nunca disse nada sobre seqües... - quis explicar a mulher, mas sua voz foi abafada pela discussão entre o jovem e sua mãe.

No meio dos dois, um policial tentava apaziguar as partes: - Por favor, sr. Brown, acalme-se - dizia ele.

Mas o jovem sr. Brown não se intimidava. Estava alterado e falava alto.

- Fico uns dias fora, pescando com os amigos, e recebo um telefonema de minha mãe para eu voltar imediatamente porque ela tinha ido visitar Pam e a nenê, e a nenê não estava lá. Pam não sabia dizer onde a menina estava! Foi só quando cheguei em casa, que Pam me disse que você pegou nossa filha e sumiu com ela. Ela estava tão desesperada que nem pensou em chamar a polícia. Tive eu de ligar, hoje.

- Jeff, eu nunca disse... - Pam tentou argumentar, sem sucesso.

- Todo mundo sente pena de mulheres como você, mas eu não. Se você não pode ter seus próprios filhos, isso não lhe dá o direito de seqüestrar o dos outros. Vou processá-la, fique sabendo.

Hermione olhou para Pam, que abaixou a cabeça.

- Calem-se todos. Vocês estão enganados... Deixem-me explicar por que eu fiquei com o bebê.

Naquele instante, ela interceptou um olhar tão suplicante de Pam, que silenciou. A jovem mulher olhou para Jeff, depois de volta para Hermione e fez um gesto discreto com a cabeça que poderia ser entendido por qualquer mulher do mundo, como um pedido de ajuda.

Hermione ficou imaginando por que ela estaria tentando lhe passar essa mensagem silenciosa já que era óbvio que Jeff não sabia que ela havia deixado a filha na porta de uma estranha. A menos que Pam estivesse tentando lhe dizer alguma outra coisa.

Hermione estudou o rosto enfurecido do jovem pai que intimidava a esposa apenas com o volume da voz. Olhou depois para a mãe dele, que continuava acusando a nora.

- A pobrezinha vive doente porque você nunca a amamentou e nem a batizou ainda, o que é um pecado mortal, sem falar no nome, Savannah. Nem posso imaginar de onde tirou esse nome ridículo.

Hermione encolheu-se. Havia muitas emoções entre aquela família. Imaginou como seria a vida de Pam, criticada o tempo todo, incapaz de assumir que deixara a criança na porta de uma pessoa estranha, forçada a mentir para explicar a ausência da filha para a sogra obsessiva que a qualificava o tempo todo como irresponsável.

Pelo que entendera da discussão toda, Jeff achava que a nenê estivera fora de casa só naquele dia. Imagine o que faria se soubesse a verdade! Poderia até perdoar à mulher por não ter cuidado da filha corretamente enquanto estava ocupada com as compras do mercado, mas nunca lhe perdoaria se soubesse que ela mentira para ele, e, ainda mais, publicamente.

Hermione pensou em um instante de racionalidade que aquele não era um problema que lhe competia resolver. A garota havia abandonado a filha, e isso não se justificava nem pela desculpa de ter uma sogra neurótica. Talvez a criança ficasse melhor nas mãos do Estado. Talvez a mãe necessitasse de aconselhamento ou ajuda psiquiátrica. Por que motivo ela teria de encobrir o ato daquela jovem? Mas o coração falou mais alto.

- Escutem... - tentou se explicar, pensando rapidamente em uma boa história que justificasse um roubo de criança em supermercado sem incriminar a si própria e sem comprometer Pam. Mas, desesperada, sem encontrar um argumento plausível, só o que conseguiu fazer foi sentar, cruzar os braços e dizer: - É tudo um engano. Não vou declarar nada sem a presença de meu advogado.

O policial apressou-se a explicar que aquilo não era necessário, já que ela não estava presa até aquele momento, apenas intimada. Mas ela insistiu, e como não havia privacidade para falar ao telefone, tentou se ater às explicações básicas.

- Ah... Hermione - respondeu Harry do outro lado da linha. - Ligou para terminar o massacre? Sinto dizer que só tenho cinco minutos para atendê-la. Acha que será suficiente?

- Harry, estou na delegacia. Os pais de Brenna, Jeff e Pam, e a avó, Anna Brown, apareceram. Eu estou sendo acusada de seqüestro. Preciso de ajuda, Harry.

Não era o que pretendia dizer, mas inadvertidamente as palavras ganharam vida própria. Pretendia apenas ganhar tempo com o telefonema até pensar em uma saída.

Depois de uma pausa rápida, Harry respondeu:

- Jeff e Pam? Qual delegacia? - perguntou em um tom de voz firme, que inspirou confiança.

Hermione explicou rapidamente o local para ele. Sentia-se mais tranqüila depois de ouvir as doces palavras que revelavam uma certa preocupação em ajudá-la.

- Estou indo para aí.

Passaram-se alguns minutos. Uma médica chegou para examinar a criança. As pessoas olhavam curiosas para Hermione. Estariam pensando que ela machucara a menina?

A família, que acompanhara a médica e a criança na consulta em uma sala ao lado, voltou ao mesmo tempo em que Harry chegava a delegacia. Hermione, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se alegre ao ver sua figura alta, suas feições frias e estudadas. Ele suspirou profundamente e abriu um largo sorriso quando a viu. Mas a resposta que obteve foi um irônico torcer de lábios que deu um fim instantâneo a sua alegria.

Harry voltou-se para examinar Pam, que estava lívida. Jeff continuava a esbravejar e, naquele momento, levantou um dedo acusador na direção de Hermione.

- Espero que a senhorita possa pagar um bom advogado, porque pretendo processá-la e não vou desistir até que a veja atrás das grades!

-Acho que podemos esclarecer isso tudo imediatamente - disse Harry, quando o delegado de plantão entrou na sala. Procurou alguma coisa dentro do bolso de seu paletó e tirou de lá dois pedaços de papel.

Pam empalideceu e procurou onde sentar-se.

Por um instante, ficaram todos quietos, olhando para a mão autoritária de Harry. Então Hermione correu até ele, agarrou os dois fragmentos de papel e os picou em pedacinhos.

Harry gritou:

- O que está fazendo, posso saber? - Tentou ainda catar os pedacinhos que caiam, e conseguiu segurar o maior. Mas Hermione o arrancou da mão dele e o picou também. Ia jogar tudo na lata de lixo, mas uma súbita visão da policial e da mãe de Jeff tentando recompor a nota, fez com que optasse por guardar os papeizinhos no bolso. Depois encarou fixamente Harry com um olhar significativo. Ele tinha olhos tão bonitos! Quase esqueceu o que pretendia dizer.

- Tudo isso é um incrível mal-entendido, sr. Potter. Nem deveria tê-lo chamado, porque não era necessário. Eu estava apenas tomando conta da nenê para Pam, sabe... - disse ela, rezando para que ambos, ele e Pam, completassem a frase com alguma coisa que soasse lógica. - Eu a encontrei no supermercado para pegar Bre... quer dizer, Savannah. - Quando se voltou para Pam, viu que Harry piscava e repetiu para ele, com os lábios, o nome Savannah. – Por quê, pelo amor de Deus, você achou que eu tinha seqüestrado sua filha, Pam?

O corpo de Pam descontraiu-se, em um visível alívio, para se contrair de novo, logo em seguida.

- É que... Eu nunca disse que você a seqüestrou... O que realmente aconteceu foi que...

-Vamos, Pam! - incentivou Hermione. Viu que a garota não seria capaz de dar seqüência à história. Tirou então do bolso os pedacinhos do bilhete e abriu a mão de modo que Pam pudesse vê-los bem.

- Bem... é que nós combinamos que eu buscaria a menina em sua casa, e eu fui lá e...

- ...e eu não estava -completou Hermione, por ela. Riu. - Claro que eu não estava lá. Não se lembra? Eu lhe disse, quer dizer, perguntei, se podia levar Bre... quero dizer Savannah para passear.

- Passear onde? - quis saber Jeff.

- Oh... no... - Hermione engoliu em seco. Não era boa em mentiras. Precisava de tempo para encontrar uma desculpa plausível. Olhou para Harry.

- Até a casa de sua mãe - disse ele, suavemente.

Hermione piscou, aliviada. Com multa segurança, Harry se virou para as pessoas e disse:

- A mãe da srta. Granger é uma famosa retratista, Rhona Thompson. Ela precisava de uma modelo infantil para posar para um quadro. E sua filha... - inclinou-se para Jeff - ...mostrou ser uma excelente modelo. A sra. Thompson fez vários desenhos dela, mas claro que, se decidir usá-los em um quadro, vai pedir primeiro sua permissão.

Aquele homem era mesmo brilhante. Ninguém ali duvidaria das palavras dele, tamanha a calma e propriedade com que as pronunciara. O efeito foi rápido. Jeff, subitamente sabendo-se pai de uma criança cuja imagem poderia ser perpetuada para a posteridade em um quadro de um artista famoso, logo aquiesceu.

- Creio que não me expliquei direito com Pam - retomou Hermione. - Talvez ela tenha entendido que eu iria levar Savannah ao estúdio de minha mãe em um outro dia.

- Foi isso mesmo - confirmou Pam.

- Como pôde entender errado uma coisa simples dessas? - interveio a sogra.

-Claro que todos aqui sabem que há uma semana, a srta. Granger foi condecorada pela polícia com uma medalha de bravura - disse Harry, olhando em volta para se certificar de que mantinha presa a atenção da platéia. - Ela resgatou três crianças de um incêndio, no ano passado, e é considerada uma heroína em nossa sociedade.

Hermione sentia o olhar de Harry sobre si e virou o rosto para outro lado, desconfortável com o elogio inesperado.

- Achei mesmo que seu nome soava familiar - disse a policial feminina e sorriu. - Você saiu na primeira página dos jornais.

Jeff, embaraçado, virou-se para Pam:

- Como você nunca mencionou isso? Onde conheceu a srta. Granger? - perguntou ele.

A garota olhou para Hermione, pedindo socorro.

- Em minha livraria - respondeu rápido.

Jeff então realmente pareceu surpreso.

- Livraria?! - repetiu ele. Estava claro que Pam não freqüentava livrarias.

- Tenho um setor especializado em livros sobre cuidados com crianças - explicou ela, pela primeira vez sem precisar mentir, naquela noite.

- Oh... - Jeff olhou orgulhoso para a mãe, depois para Pam. - Você deveria ter dito quem era a srta. Granger, e eu teria esperado um pouco mais antes de chamar a polícia.

- Tentei lhe dizer... mas sua mãe... Bem, você e sua mãe gritam demais e nunca me escutam.

Jeff pareceu constrangido.

- Uma artista famosa quer pintar nossa menina, e você nem me conta nada? - acusou ele, desconfiado.

Hermione fechou os olhos. Quanto tempo mais duraria aquela tortura?

Pam chorou desesperadamente.

- Queria fazer uma surpresa - disse ela por fim.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** – Oi meus queridos...mais um capítulo pra vocês...Eu reli a fic depois que escrevi, e acho que ela não tem erros, pelo menos não que eu saiba...Espero que gostem do capítulo.

Agradeço de coração a todos que comentaram.

**2Dobbys** – Pois é...acho fofo o jeito como o autora descreveu o banho, me passou uma cumplicidade imensa entre os dois. Também achei ruim a mãe do Harry ter interrompido, mas assim eu deixo vocês mais curiosos...que tal? Espero que goste deste capítulo.

**Trisk-chan – **Bom, aqui está o capítulo...concordo com tudo que você falou. Amo o Harry paizão, o modo como ele atiça a Hermione entre outros e o fato da Hermione ser bem forte em resisitir "ou tentar" não se envolover com o Harry.

**Soneca-abacate** – Desculpe a demora...que bom que gostou do capítulo...espero que goste deste. Agora vamos combinar que Brenna é um nome muito incomum...talvez por isso ele tenha sugerido nomes mais comuns.

Tem como não ficar com ciúmes deste Harry...até eu ficaria se estivesse no lugar da Hermione e ele está totalmente envolvido com ela, mesmo que não tenha sido de propósito.


	7. Chapter 7

Título: Desejo Secreto

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Desejo Secreto" da autora Anna Charlton e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta fic, como as outras que adaptei se passa num universo alternativo...**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

CAPÍTULO VII

Foi Harry quem tirou todos da delegacia depois de uma conversa simpática com um delegado que estava ansioso para se ver livre daquela confusão. Foi Harry quem chamou um táxi para a mãe de Jeff e foi ele também quem consolou Jeff com seu ressentimento, e Pam, com sua culpa, enquanto Hermione se debatia em um sentimento de alívio e outro de desolação.

- Obrigada... de coração - sussurrou Pam no ouvido de Hermione, quando as duas se despediram. - Ela se comportou bem? Espero que não tenha lhe dado muito trabalho... Às vezes fica muito manhosa.

- Trabalho?! Claro que não... Só tive fechar a livraria mais cedo dois dias e reorganizar toda minha rotina e minha casa. Não foi nada, trabalho algum... - respondeu Hermione, subitamente irritada com a jovem mãe. Será que Pam tinha aproveitado bem sua folga enquanto ela, Hermione, tomava conta da filha? Viu as unhas roídas da garota e subitamente acalmou-se.

- Dei a ela leite de cabra nesses dois dias. Ela o aceitou melhor do que o leite de vaca.

- Dois dias? - perguntou Jeff, seu ressentimento transformando-se de novo em suspeita. - Pensei que você tinha ficado com Savannah só hoje.

Hermione olhou para Pam. A garota teria de contar a ele a história toda, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Preferiu optar, naquele momento, por uma resposta evasiva:

- A mim me pareceram dois longos dias.

Harry virou-se para olhá-los. Estavam no estacionamento, no ar fresco da noite, ouvindo o canto dos grilos.

- Silêncio! - exclamou ele, e o tom de sua voz foi tão impositivo que até os grilos se calaram. - Vamos até meu escritório resolver isso de uma vez por todas - ordenou.

Jeff abriu a boca, espantado, mas o olhar de Harry impediu que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- E agora! - completou. - Entrem no carro!

Abriu a porta de trás para o jovem casal se acomodar e protegeu a cabecinha da nenê quando Pam se abaixou para entrar. O gesto comoveu Hermione. Sua raiva era tão vibrante quanto o cantar dos grilos, mas sua mão protegia gentilmente a criança e a mãe dela.

Abriu a porta da frente para ela que sorriu, apoiando instintivamente a mão em seu braço.

- Obrigada por tudo, Harry. Você foi maravilhoso esta noite. Resolveu tudo tão rápido... Eu não saberia o que fazer se você não tivesse vindo. Acha mesmo que é uma boa idéia irmos todos a seu escritório agora? Você sabe, eles estão emocionalmente abalados, e Já está na hora de o bebê tomar banho e...

Harry afastou a mão dela de seu braço e foi incisivo:

- Entre! - pediu, lábios cerrados.

Hermione piscou, assustada. Esperava que ele fosse mais receptivo ao agradecimento, mas Harry parecia mais enfurecido com ela do que com o casal.

- Por que está tão bravo comigo? - choramingou. – O que aconteceu esta noite não é culpa minha.

Os dentes dele continuavam cerrados, as mandíbulas tensas.

- E você, por acaso, percebeu o que não aconteceu esta noite, srta. Granger?

- Não! O quê?

- O caso não foi esclarecido. O autor daquele bilhete que você andou esfregando em meu nariz com monótona regularidade nem se apresentou.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, constrangida, começando a pensar na hipótese de ter agido errado. Apontara aquele bilhete para ele como uma arma, invadira sua privacidade, tudo para chamá-lo à responsabilidade. Seria ele mesmo o Harry do bilhete?

- Talvez seja um outro Harry - lamentou com voz fraca.

- E você me forçando a pensar que era destino ou alguma coisa semelhante que colocou nossos nomes juntos naquele papel... Vamos, entre logo - disse ele, seco.

Ela entrou no carro e pisou em uma sacola grande de papel, de uma famosa loja de departamentos. Harry, resmungando alguma coisa, puxou o pacote com um gesto rude e rápido, mas não tão rápido a ponto de impedir que ela visse o que havia dentro.

- Um urso de pelúcia? - perguntou Hermione, olhando para ele, espantada. Harry bateu a porta, furioso, e não respondeu.

Não olhou mais para ela e nem para nenhum dos outros passageiros do carro. Manteve-se calado durante todo o trajeto até o escritório. Quando chegaram, Harry se pôs a caminhar à frente do grupo pelos largos corredores do fórum, cumprimentando, com um gesto cordial de cabeça, o pessoal da faxina. Já dentro de sua sala, puxou a poltrona de couro de trás de sua escrivaninha e indicou com um gesto as cadeiras para que os três se sentassem.

- Sua filha... - começou ele, dirigindo-se a Jeff sem meias-palavras -...foi deixada na porta da casa da srta. Granger dois dias atrás.

Pam soluçou e começou a chorar. Jeff ficou boquiaberto.

- E antes que comece a criticar sua esposa, vai ouvir, sem interrupções, as razões dela para ter agido dessa forma.

Passaram-se alguns segundos. Pam chorava tanto, que mal conseguia segurar a nenê, e Hermione se ofereceu para fazê-lo. A história veio aos pedaços. Os pais de Pam viviam em Victoria e não tinham condições de vir a Queensland para ajudar a filha. Os pais de Jeff, mais particularmente sua mãe, achavam que ela era muito jovem e despreparada para cuidar de um nenê e queriam tirar Savannah dela para criar a menina.

- Quantos anos você tem? - perguntou Harry.

- Quase dezoito. - Pam silenciou por um tempo e depois retomou a fala. - Todos vivem me dizendo que sou muito nova para educar um filho. Até parei de ir ao centro de saúde porque eles me faziam sentir uma idiota. Todo mundo ficava elogiando os outros bebês e tratando o meu como se tivessem pena dele.

Pam contara que enquanto Jeff viajava, Anna Brown dissera a ela que havia dado queixa dela ao Juizado de Menores alegando que era uma mãe incapaz, e que eles poderiam vir pegar a nenê nos próximos dias, a menos que ela entregasse a criança aos cuidados dos avós. A gota de água foi quando Anna Brown entrou e tentou tirar a nenê do berço. Pam teve de lutar para impedir que a avó a levasse.

- Você deu uma chave de nossa casa para ela - disse, dirigindo-se a Jeff. - Eu pedi tanto que não fizesse isso...

- Ela provavelmente só queria brincar um pouco com a menina - defendeu-se ele.

- Não era essa a intenção dela. Ela estava com uma cadeirinha de nenê, dessas de pôr no carro. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Você não estava. Achei que ia enlouquecer - disse Pam, o nariz escorrendo. - Se sua mãe a levasse, a assistente social poderia achar que eu não queria ficar com minha filha. Você certamente ficaria do lado de seus pais, e eu nunca mais a teria de volta.

- Eu não faria isso nunca! - defendeu-se Jeff, horrorizado.

- Por que você não chamou a polícia, Pam? - quis saber Harry.

- Não queria colocar a mãe de Jeff em apuros. Ela sempre quis ter uma filha, e como não conseguiu, fixou-se na neta. Acho que nem sabia o que estava fazendo.

Quando a jovem se acalmou, Harry chamou um táxi pelo telefone e, enquanto esperavam por ele, explicou a Pam os direitos legais que ela tinha como mãe, e indicou um psicólogo para Anna Brown consultar, se conseguissem persuadi-la a fazê-lo. Foi Jeff quem tirou a nenê do colo de Hermione na hora de sair. Da porta, Pam voltou-se e acenou para eles, agradecendo.

De repente, não havia mais ninguém na sala. Harry ficou parado, olhando a porta.

- Bem... - começou Hermione, enxugando os olhos que insistiam em ficar úmidos. - Acabou!

Harry fechou a porta, tirou o paletó, jogou-o na cadeira ao lado e pôs as mãos nos quadris.

- Você enlouqueceu, Hermione? É viciada em adrenalina ou coisa parecida? Por que não pratica alpinismo sem corda?

- O quê?! - Hermione não entendeu nada. Fungando, procurou por uma folha de lenço de papel em sua bolsa.

Ele se aproximou, pegou-a pelos dois braços e a forçou a olhá-lo.

- Você não percebeu a complicação em que se meteu, mocinha? Uma acusação de seqüestro é uma coisa muito séria. - Deu-lhe outro chacoalhão, como para se certificar de que ela o tinha ouvido.

Hermione fungou de novo.

- Você poderia estar presa - gritou ele.

Limpando o nariz, Hermione abriu um sorriso.

- Sei disso. Foi por isso que liguei para você, Harry. E você foi ótimo...

- Ótimo?! - vociferou ele, soltando-a. Segurou o nó da gravata e virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto desfazia o laço e afrouxava o colarinho. - Você me colocou em uma posição delicada, de desrespeito às leis, sabia? Foi isso o que me forçou a fazer - prosseguiu, o dedo em riste no rosto dela. - Por que insistiu em bancar a Mary Poppins para proteger uma senhora, neurótica de meia-idade e uma mocinha estúpida que deveria estar na escola ao invés de brincando de mãe? Preferiu se envolver e correr sérios riscos, ao invés de deixá-los sofrer as conseqüências de seus próprios atos! Sabia que _você_ poderia ter pago a conta ao invés deles?

- Por um momento, lá na delegacia, fiquei muito preocupada mesmo - admitiu ela. - Mas não podia deixar a pobre Pam ser acusada de ser uma mãe desalmada. Viu como ela tentou proteger a patética sra. Brown?

- Pobre Pam, patética sra. Brown... - disse ele, irritado. - A garota não tem idade para arcar com a responsabilidade de criar uma filha e a tal sra. Brown é uma mulher doente.

Hermione concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Concordo. Não dever ser fácil ter desejado tanto uma filha a ponto de perder o bom senso e querer privar a nora de criar a sua própria criança.

Harry andava de um lado para outro, nervoso. Uma estranha melancolia tomou conta de Hermione. Sentia muito carinho por Harry, apesar da raiva evidente dele, que, dobrando as mangas da camisa, lançou-lhe um olhar acusador. - "Eu estava só servindo de babá para Pam... Você não lembra? Perguntei se podia sair com Savannah..." - arremedou ele.

- Foi nessa hora que eu engasguei - confessou Hermione. - Quando Jeff perguntou onde fui com a menina, não consegui pensar em resposta alguma. Você teve uma sacada genial, Harry respondendo sobre minha mãe e o retrato.

- Dispenso os elogios -irritou-se ele ainda mais. - O ponto é que você se meteu em uma encrenca, mentiu para a polícia e ainda por cima destruiu a única evidência de sua própria inocência.

- Mas eu tinha certeza de que você me tiraria dessa confusão. Não só eu, mas todos nós.

Mas a fé que Hermione mostrou ter nele produziu um efeito negativo.

Ele apoiou as mãos nos ombros dela. Com o rosto contraído, os olhos faiscantes e a voz de trovão, destacando bem cada sílaba que pronunciava, Harry disse, em voz baixa:

- Escute aqui, mocinha. Eu sou um advogado. Meu pai foi um advogado e o pai dele também. Vou poupá-la de ouvir os outros advogados da família de minha mãe. Tenho de salvaguardar minha própria reputação e o nome deles, e não posso mentir nem enganar as autoridades. Permiti que aquele maldito bilhete fosse picotado na frente da polícia, enquanto havia uma acusação de seqüestro e você agia como uma irresponsável.

Ele abalançava para a frente e para trás, furioso.

Ela sentia-se zonza e confusa.

- Você não tem obrigação alguma de entrar em todos os prédios que estão em chamas, sabe. É muita pretensão sua achar que tem de ser a heroína que salva todos aqueles que complicam suas vidas.

Hermione empalideceu.

- Isso não é verdade.

- Se eu não tivesse interferido hoje, você, agora, estaria sentada em uma lanchonete, despejando sua comiseração sobre os jovens, encorajando-os, praticamente convidando-os a depender de você quando estiverem em crise. E é engraçado como as crises se multiplicam quando se tem costas quentes. Não entendo por que você age assim...

- Será que ouvi direito? O dr. Harry Potter não sabe tudo, então? - perguntou ela.

- Talvez seja essa a maneira que você encontrou para se destacar em uma família de gente talentosa, srta. Heroína - rebateu ele.

Foi um duro golpe, e Hermione ficou sentida com aquele comentário.

- Você tem razão - respondeu ela, em voz alta e clara. - Eu não herdei mesmo o talento de minha família, mas se você pensa que acreditei naquela baboseira que escreveram sobre mim nos jornais, está redondamente enganado. Entregaram a medalha de bravura a uma impostora. Quando vi o incêndio, meu primeiro impulso foi correr, assustada.

- Usei esse episódio apenas como exemplo. Não que eu duvide de que as crianças foram realmente resgatadas...

- Eu me lembro de ter ficado furiosa por não ter mais alguém por perto e ter de fazer alguma coisa para salvá-las - prosseguiu ela, subitamente aliviada da vergonha que carregava consigo desde aquele dia. - Eu... eu não queria me envolver.

- Ah... agora estou começando a entender - disse Harry.

- Lembro que gritei para saber se havia alguém lá dentro. Ainda pensei: espero não ter de entrar no meio dessa fumaça senão terei uma crise de alergia.

Harry respirou fundo.

- Então quando um bebê foi deixado em sua porta com um apelo desesperado de uma mãe, você imediatamente achou que devia se envolver, para compensar esse ocorrido.

- Se houvesse alguém por perto, qualquer pessoa, eu não teria me aventurado e por isso fiquei esperando ser desmascarada como uma fraude durante toda a cerimônia de entrega da medalha. Pode me chamar de covarde e de hipócrita por ter recebido uma medalha que não merecia, mas não se atreva a me chamar de heroína.

Harry riu alto e olhou para o teto. Não era a reação que ela esperava.

- Eu gritava mais do que as crianças que tirei casa. Desmoronei, na frente dos jornalistas, exausta - continuou ela, sentindo um estranho prazer em expor cada um dos detalhes vergonhosos.

- A imprensa costuma causar essa reação nas pessoas - comentou Harry.

Ela riu alto.

- De qualquer modo, fosse qual fosse minha motivação para agir como agi hoje, ninguém o forçou a compactuar comigo. Ninguém o pressionou para inventar a história do passeio e do retrato.

- Você está querendo dizer que eu tinha escolha, depois de você dizer: "Oh Harry, preciso de você?" e de olhar para mim com esses olhos arregalados e praticamente me implorar para fazer algo?

- Não implorei coisa alguma - disse ela, satisfeita por saber que ele se rendera ao seu olhar. Aquele era um dado gratificante, e ela pensaria sobre ele mais tarde. Por ora, o que importava é que ele tinha deixado escapar uma informação importante. Sentindo-se triunfante, Hermione deslizou o indicador pelos ombros dele.

- Então é por isso que está tão bravo. Por que se deixou envolver por minha conversa e meu olhar, ao invés de agir em conformidade com as leis. Mas não pode me culpar por isso, doutor.

- Não posso? - perguntou Harry, segurando a mão dela, antes que Hermione pudesse escondê-la. Seu outro braço a enlaçou pela cintura e ela foi puxada de encontro a ele com um gesto autoritário, que não admitia objeções. Bastava piscar para que ele a soltasse, ela sabia. Hermione aspirou o aroma daquele corpo e olhou fixamente dentro dos olhos maravilhosos. Sem piscar.

A voz de Harry ressoou na sala enquanto falava, olhando fixamente para os lábios dela.

- Não me interessa o que pensa a esse respeito, mas deveria ter dito à polícia que fora condecorada com aquela medalha.

Hermione deslizou os dedos pelo colarinho dele. Sentiu a pele do pescoço e dos ombros, por dentro do tecido fino. Com ar ausente, deu de ombros.

- Não parecia importante.

Harry deu um suspiro curto e a segurou pelos ombros. Estavam nus, exceto pela tirinha fina do _top_. Hermione tremeu.

- Você também não achou importante dizer que o retrato de meu pai havia sido pintado por sua mãe.

- E o que isso tinha a ver com nosso assunto?

Harry escorregou os lábios pelo pescoço dela e pelos ombros.

- Esse tipo de coisa funciona como credencial: nome de família, medalhas. É assim que as coisas funcionam.

- Não sei o que a informação sobre uma medalha poderia acrescentar a uma confusão em uma delegacia, envolvendo o rapto de um bebê - disse Hermione, sem ar. - E você teria me ajudado de boa vontade se eu tivesse apontado para o retrato e dito: "Foi minha mãe quem pintou isto?"

- Era um fator do acaso que você poderia ter usado a seu favor. Sua mãe pintou o retrato de meu pai muito antes de nós nos conhecermos. Isso cria um passado entre nós, uma história. Faria soar como menos louco o fato de o meu nome aparecer em um bilhete trazido por você... como se fosse destino, ou algo assim.

As mãos dela acariciavam a nuca de Harry.

- Não acho que você ia se deixar levar por algo tão irracional assim, Harry.

- Mas você poderia ter tentado, pelo menos. - Ele sorriu. - Era uma boa idéia para ganhar alguns pontos de vantagem - argumentou ele, baixando as alcinhas do _top_ e em seguida a peça toda. Agora, mãos fortes acariciavam seus seios nus. Harry gemia de prazer, e esses sons ecoavam pelo escritório. Com a ponta dos dedos acariciou os mamilos dela. Hermione sentiu que estava sendo pressionada contra a escrivaninha. Apoiou-se nela. - Uma boa idéia – repetia ele, rouco de desejo.

Deitou-a em cima da escrivaninha, jogando no chão, com um único gesto, os papéis que estavam lá, que voaram como pombos e caíram no tapete. Hermione associou o barulho das folhas à deliciosa sensação de ter os lábios de Harry brincando em seus seios.

- Oh, Harry... - suspirou ela, achando que ia desmaiar de tanto prazer. Mergulhou os dedos nos fartos cabelos negros dele e deixou-se levar pelo momento. De algum outro lugar vinha o som de uma televisão com volume baixo. Uma voz respondendo a outra. Um som estranho, que parecia mais nítido e audível a cada instante. Na verdade, percebeu que as palavras vinham do outro lado da porta.

- ...pode deixar para limpar depois, porque, meu filho está trabalhando até mais tarde e...

Hermione tremeu. Harry pôs-se imediatamente em pé como se obedecesse ao comando de um sargento. Hermione fez o mesmo, arrumando os cabelos.

- Preciso achar rapidamente alguma coisa para ela fazer - Harry murmurava para si mesmo. - Escalar o Everest, cruzar o planeta de barco, qualquer coisa que desvie a atenção dela de minha vida. Quarenta e cinco comitês de solidariedade parecem não ser suficientes para acabar com a energia de minha mãe.

- ...e provavelmente está trabalhando sem ter comido não é? Portanto, assim que chegar em casa, querido, trate de pôr alguma coisa no microondas - disse ela, entrando, sem notar Hermione. Quando isso aconteceu, parou de falar. Olhou para o filho, de novo para Hermione sem deixar transparecer qualquer emoção.

- Nossa... - disse, olhando para Hermione, como se acabasse de surpreender Harry com a empregadinha da casa. Então, concentrando toda sua atenção no filho, disse: - Não é muito correto isso, Harry. Você sabe que não deve permitir a entrada de uma mulher em seu escritório quando os empregados não estão. Você fica vulnerável a... a todo tipo de problema.

Hermione agarrou sua bolsa. Por um instante, pensou que a senhora ia dizer alguma coisa sobre doenças.

- Desta vez você não veio com o bebê! - comentou a sra. Potter, e era difícil saber se ela achava isso bom ou ruim. Por um lado, a criança significava ameaça à paz do local, por outro, manteria a visita e o filho dela ocupados em outras atividades que não a que ela suspeitava. O rosto de Hermione estava em brasa. Sentia-se tola, adolescente, incompetente para lidar com a esnobe mãe de Harry.

- Espero que vocês tenham... bem... resolvido o caso da criança, senhorita...

- Granger... - apressou-se a responder Hermione. - Resolvemos sim. Por isso mesmo eu já estava de saída.

A mulher empertigou-se, com ares de superioridade.

Se havia uma hora certa para Hermione tirar alguma vantagem da situação, era aquela. Ao caminhar na direção da porta, passou pela sra. Potter e com ar distraído apontou para o retrato do marido dela:

- Não sei se comentei antes, mas foi minha mãe quem pintou aquele quadro.

A velha senhora levantou uma sobrancelha, a hostilidade amainada pela menção de um nome conhecido. Hermione lançou um olhar furtivo para Harry e saiu.

Pensou em tomar um táxi, mas como havia pouco movimento nas ruas e talvez algum táxi demorasse a passar, resolveu ir caminhando sob a chuva fina, até a loja. Cansada, vagou por entre as prateleiras, olhando para aqueles velhos livros, separando alguns que estavam com as folhas soltas. Sentiu-se deprimida, como acontecia às vezes depois que tomava muito champanhe, quando as bolhas e as risadas paravam, e o álcool chegava ao fígado.

Fazia muito tempo, aliás, que não tomava champanhe. Mas já tivera muitos aborrecimentos naquele dia e talvez não suportasse uma ressaca. Parou em frente a estante de História Natural e fechou os olhos. Refletiu. O que acontecia com eles? Parecia que não conseguiam ficar perto um do outro sem se tocar.

Se Fiona Potter não houvesse entrado no escritório como um anjo da guarda de espada em punho para defender o filho, o pessoal da limpeza poderia ter uma surpresa e tanto ao descobrir que ela e Harry tinham ido muito além de uma conversa sobre negócios. Que horror! Mesmo assim, alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que não importava o que o pessoal da limpeza e a mãe dele pensavam.

Distraidamente, tirou um livro de biologia, da prateleira. Naquele instante, ouviu alguém bater na vitrina. Foi até a porta, afastou o cartaz de "Fechado" e viu que era Graham do outro lado, as duas mãos ao lado do rosto, colado ao vidro.

- Tive de trabalhar até mais tarde hoje, e arrisquei passar aqui enquanto fazia meu _cooper_ - disse ele, quando a porta foi aberta. Usava short de corrida, uma camiseta, e a pele bronzeada estava úmida de transpiração. – Corri já uns vinte quilômetros, passei pelo Albert Park, e estava do outro lado da rua quando vi as luzes da livraria acesas.

- Olá, Graham - cumprimentou ela, abrindo a porta um pouco mais para que ele pudesse entrar. Graham adorava dar detalhes sobre suas maratonas diárias, e ela se aborrecia com aquilo, mas sentiu-se até contente por ele ter aparecido para distraí-la. - Quer um café?

Graham recusou, e Hermione lembrou-se que ele não tomava café por causa da cafeína que interferia no batimento cardíaco, coisa que ele tinha de evitar já que estava treinando para a sua próxima competição. Preferiu tomar uns goles de água da garrafinha que carregava e espiar o livro que Hermione segurava.

- Ah! - exclamou ele, com entusiasmo. - Esse é um livro muito interessante, sobre a teoria da evolução das...

Tinha chegado a seu segundo assunto preferido. Enquanto falava, ponderando sobre os mistérios da atração física, Hermione se pôs a marcar o preço do exemplar em uma etiqueta. Ali estava Graham, considerado um gatão pela equipe feminina da loja vizinha, usando pouca roupa; a musculatura brilhando de suor, os dentes perfeitos aparecendo a cada sorriso, e ela com a cabeça em outro lugar.

Estava naquela escrivaninha... deitada em cima de uma antigüidade. Com o retrato do pai dele, pintado pela sua mãe, servindo de testemunha. Era como uma reunião familiar, mas ainda assim não se sentiu envergonhada e liberou toda sua sensualidade.

Graham veio atrás dela, apontando para um gráfico.

- Veja isso... um maravilhoso desenho da mão humana com o dedão, que permitiu a nossos primeiros antepassados executar tarefas complexas.

Ela o fitou com um olhar vago.

Graham devolveu-lhe o livro, tomou o próprio pulso e disse que precisava seguir porque ainda tinha de correr mais vinte quilômetros.. Falou qualquer coisa sobre o dia seguinte à noite e a hora que ela sairia, e ela concordou em ir com ele ao cinema. Depois do _cooper_. Quase o chamou de volta para dar uma desculpa qualquer e dizer que não ia, mas Graham já estava longe.

Hermione suspirou e disse a si mesma que já estava na hora de voltar à rotina de antes.

Brenna estava de novo com os pais, e tudo se resolvera bem. Poderia não ser o nome de Harry no bilhete. Ela e ele tinham entrado nisso apenas por engano. O melhor a fazer era esquecer aquela história. Logo, seria apenas um fato passado.

Lembrou-se de um dia quando sua mãe estava pintando uma marina em uma tela branca e que caíra um pingo de tinta vermelha.

- Uma vez que esteja aí, não importa quanto você tente encobrir esse pingo, ele sempre estará aí - Rhona havia dito a ela. O pequeno pingo de tinta vermelha não poderia jamais ser neutralizado. Influenciaria todas as cores pintadas sobre ele e deixaria a pintura totalmente diferente.

Hermione tomou um ônibus para casa. Havia um perfume de flores no ar quando desceu e começou a caminhar até sua casa. Pensou em Brenna, naqueles dois dias, e se sentiu estranha. Pensou na avó de Brenna e em sua obsessão pela filha que nunca teve. Pensou em Harry e nos impulsos incontroláveis que poderiam, de um instante para outro, desviar uma pessoa para um caminho que ela nunca pensara em trilhar. Um caminho exótico, que prometia aventura e gratificação, mas que provavelmente terminaria na beira de um precipício.

Antes de entrar em casa, tirou os pedacinhos de papel do bolso. Uma corrente de vento carregou-os para o alto.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** – Oi meus queridos...terminei outro capítulo pra vocês...Acho que preciso pedir desculpas pela demora né...espero que gostem do capítulo.

Posso parecer maluca, eu nem terminei esta fic, e já tenho outra em mente...primeiro pensei em transformar em James e Lilian, mas acho que seria mais legal em Harry e Hermione...não sei ainda...só sei que provavelmente vou postar logo que acabar essa.

Ok...amei os comentários...na verdade amo quando vocês deixam suas opiniões... Podia ser bem má e dizer que só posto o próximo capítulo com "x" reviews, uma vez que ele ta quase pronto...mas vou deixar a cargo de vocês...hauhauaha

**2Dobbys** – Sim, sim...acho que este capítulo explica a maior parte das suas dúvidas...e esta família ainda vai aparecer de novo na fic. Quanto ao nome, vai saber qual foi a da autora de colocar esse nome..hauhaa...com o tempo a gente acostuma.

**Trisk-chan – **Pois é... de alguma forma a Hermione já se acostumou com Harry e neste capítulo deu pra perceber o tamanho da atração que eles sentem um pelo outro. Espero que este capítulo te agrade...beijinhos

**Carolshuxa – **Ah..mas a Brenna tinha pais...neste capítulo mostra o quão louca é a família, mais fazer o que né...família é família. Espero que goste do capítulo...ele também não é muito comprido...mas promento que o próximo capítulo vem logo.

**Malu-Chan** – Que bom que curtiu o capítulo. Acho que seus parabéns deveriam ser dados a autora que escreveu esta história...mas vou aceitar.. auahuahuaha. Espero que continue acompanhando.


	8. Chapter 8

Título: Desejo Secreto

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Desejo Secreto" da autora Anna Charlton e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta fic, como as outras que adaptei se passa num universo alternativo...**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

CAP ÍTULO VIII

Graham tinha um jeito todo especial para descrever coisas agradáveis de maneira técnica e fria, a ponto de torná-las sem graça. Certa vez, durante um passeio na praia, quando Hermione elogiou a beleza do reflexo do sol na água, ele disse:

- É que a luz, Hermione, refletida na água, entra em sua pupila a uma velocidade de dez trilhões de partículas por segundo, desencadeando uma reação bioquímica que...

Durante os dois dias que se seguiram ao reencontro de Brenna com os pais, Hermione desenvolveu uma nova sensibilidade ao toque do telefone. Cada vez que ele tocava, a garganta secava, as mãos ficavam trêmulas e o pulso disparava. Graham creditaria aqueles sintomas a uma descarga extra de adrenalina na circulação sangüínea ou coisa semelhante.

Mas o que ninguém poderia explicar, nem mesmo Graham, era por que Harry Potter, um homem que ela conhecera havia apenas alguns dias, estava afetando daquela maneira seus hormônios. Por que era a voz dele que Hermione esperava ouvir a cada vez que atendia o telefone?

Tinha, claro, treinado o que iria responder: "Harry, não acho que seja uma boa idéia continuarmos a nos ver". Ou: "Harry, vamos levar em conta a possibilidade de não ser você a pessoa citada no bilhete, o que significa que nosso encontro foi um equívoco".

Sim, tinha tudo sob controle. Sabia que queria um homem que a valorizasse por todas suas qualidades e não apenas pela atração física. E filhos. Queria ter filhos. Claro que era tentador considerar a possibilidade de um caso com Harry, mas sabia que isso só poderia resultarem três coisas. Um: aproveitar todos os prazeres de ter Harry como amante, dar-lhe um beijinho de adeus e sentir-se satisfeita com isso. Dois: Harry aproveitaria todos os prazeres de ter a ela como amante, e a deixaria de lado assim que se cansasse. Três: Harry não se cansaria dela e então teria de reconsiderar a idéia de ter uma família para pensar apenas em ter um companheiro.

A alternativa número um estava fora de cogitação. A três era uma possibilidade, mas não valia o risco. A dois era a mais provável. Isso, se Harry desse sinal de vida, o que não aconteceu nos dias seguintes. Clientes ligaram. Sua mãe ligou. O mecânico ligou, avisando que a _van_ não ficaria pronta. Pam também ligou para agradecer-lhe, contar que a mãe de Jeff aceitara conversar com uma psicóloga e para dizer que Savannah estava se dando muito bem com o leite de cabra.

- Hermione, será que se importaria se lhe pedisse mais um favor? - perguntou Pam, receosa da resposta da outra.

- Bem, você na verdade, também não o fez na primeira vez... - comentou Hermione, tendo que agüentar de novo uma enxurrada de desculpas.

- É que vamos batizar Savannah e gostaríamos de convidá-la para madrinha. Por favor, aceite... Jeff ligou hoje de manhã para o Dr. Potter para convidá-lo também.

O coração de Hermione disparou à simples menção do nome dele. Deveria haver alguma explicação biológica para isso!

- ...mas ele recusou - prosseguiu Pamela, a voz em tom de mágoa. - Queríamos tanto que fossem vocês dois os padrinhos, mas eu acho que ele não vai mudar de idéia. A menos que _você_ fale com ele.

- E porque eu faria isso? - perguntou Hermione surpresa e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviada por saber que não perderia contato com Brenna. - Fico muito honrada em ser a madrinha de Bre... quer dizer, de Savannah, mas não tenho nada a ver com Harry. Por falar nisso, diga-me uma coisa: quem era afinal o Harry a quem você se referiu no bilhete?

- Harry?! - respondeu Pam, confusa. - Ah, você quer dizer Kelly, Sean Kelly. É o encarregado da limpeza do clube de jazz. Trabalhei um tempo com ele antes de Savannah nascer, e ele sempre foi muito bom comigo. Citei seu nome no bilhete para o caso de você não poder tomar conta de Savannah. Achei que assim você não iria entregá-la de imediato às autoridades.

- Kelly?! - Hermione respirou fundo. - Nossa, não era possível ler esse nome, não. Os dois "eles" eram de tamanhos diferentes, e o "k" parecia um "erre". Fui para o clube procurando um tal de Harry.

- Nunca tive uma letra boa, desde os tempos de escola e além do mais eu estava transtornada quando escrevi o bilhete. Desculpe-me. - Depois de uma pausa, Pam continuou: - Oh, quer dizer que foi desse jeito que você conheceu o sr. Potter? - Outra pausa. - Uaaau!

- Não há nenhum "Uaaau" nisso! - protestou Hermione.

- Achei que vocês se conheciam havia séculos, e não há apenas quatro dias. Quer dizer, pelo modo como discutiam e como se olhavam...

- E como é que a gente olhava um para o outro? - quis saber Hermione, mas logo se arrependeu: - Deixa para lá, isso não importa. Para quando vocês marcaram o batizado?

Foi preciso mais dois dias para que Hermione finalmente chegasse à conclusão de que suas especulações não tinham fundamento. Harry Potter nem ao menos tentara a alternativa número dois. Cansou-se do caso antes mesmo de ele começar. E pensar que ele lhe dissera para dispensar Graham... Era muita audácia mesmo!

Quando o telefone tocou no final da tarde, ela atendeu-o automaticamente.

- Hermione...

Era Harry.

A surpresa foi grande, um súbito calor subiu-lhe ao rosto. Hermione agarrou o primeiro livro que viu pela frente e se abanou.

- Oh... é você, Harry? - Como se outro alguém pudesse ter aquela voz!

- Sua mãe... - prosseguiu ele está aqui em meu escritório, com minha mãe.

- O quê? Minha mãe está aí? - Hermione jogou o livro longe quando se deu conta que era um exemplar do _Kama Sutra_.

- Ela foi acusada de um delito e acha que, por estar pintando meu retrato, devo ser seu representante legal. Disse aos jornalistas que sou o advogado dela, sem meu consentimento, e com isso ligou meu nome àquele episódio adolescente de... - Respirou fundo. - Venha já aqui, por favor, e leve-a para casa, sim?

Hermione bocejou.

- Ela me ligou hoje cedo e não me contou que estava pintando seu retrato.

- Talvez tenha achado irrelevante - devolveu ele. - Acho que estava fora de mim quando concordei com essa bobagem. Deveria saber que resultaria em confusão, já que tinha relação com você.

- Não seja injusto, Harry. Não tenho nada a ver com isso! - protestou ela, enquanto fazia mentalmente alguns cálculos. Rhona costumava marcar de três a quatro sessões com os modelos, apenas para os rascunhos. Depois, demorava quase seis semanas para finalizar o quadro. Como ela, Hermione, iria apagar Harry de sua vida se sua própria mãe resolvera retratá-lo? Como evitar o rosto dele, se teria uma infinidade de esboços de seu retrato pendurados pela casa dela, no mínimo pelos próximos dois meses? E depois que o retrato estivesse terminado, ele seria uma lembrança permanente da passagem de Harry pela sua vida.

Foi então que uma palavra que ele havia dito chamou-lhe a atenção:

- Acusada? Entendi bem? Você disse que minha mãe foi acusada? De quê?

- De agora em diante, quando alguém de sua família for acusada de danificar propriedade pública com grafitagem, por favor, ligue para outra pessoa qualquer, sim?

- Grafitagem! - exclamou Hermione, atônita, voltando-se para a porta quando os sininhos tocaram. Era Graham que entrava, com roupa de ciclista e capacete.

- Você ouviu muito bem! - continuou Harry, com voz gélida. - Agora tem quinze minutos para chegar até aqui - avisou, batendo o telefone.

Assim que colocou o fone no gancho, Hermione começou a explicar para Graham que tinha de fechar imediatamente a loja porque precisava ir até o fórum. Graham tomou o pulso enquanto falava:

- Sempre quis conhecer sua mãe. Por que não nos encontramos lá? Você leva minha toalha? Eu vou pedalando.

- Está bem - concordou Hermione, sem tempo de argumentar. Agarrou a toalha das mãos dele, jogou-a dentro da bolsa e saiu, apressada.

Encontrou Rhona conversando tranqüilamente com a mãe de Harry. As feições da sra. Potter estavam menos contraídas, o que poderia ser entendido, talvez, como respeito. Sentimento que não seria extensivo a ela, claro. Talvez porque, na função de Cupido do próprio filho, considerasse qualquer mulher que não Davina, como uma distração desnecessária para Harry.

A porta que dava para a sala dele estava entreaberta e era possível ouvir alguém mexendo com papéis. Arrepiou-se com as lembranças daquele lugar.

- Oh, alô, Hermsi! - saudou a mãe, olhando para ela e para Graham, que havia deixado sua bicicleta no pátio. - Harry já me dispensou - disse, parecendo muito à vontade, certa de que seria perdoada. - Pode me dar uma carona até em casa?

- Não posso, mamãe. Estou sem a _van_. - Hermione lutava para desviar o olhar da sala de Harry. Mais barulho de papéis. Parece que ele não tinha a intenção de sair de lá. - Ainda não entendi muito bem o que houve. Harry me falou qualquer coisa sobre grafitagem...

- Oh, eu não consideraria exatamente uma grafitagem - respondeu Rhona com um aceno de mão. - É mais um retoque.

- Retoque no quê?

- Em um cartaz. Não vai me apresentar a seu amigo? - perguntou ela, mudando de assunto.

Hermione havia esquecido das apresentações.

- Sou um grande admirador de seu trabalho – disse Graham, sorrindo. - Hermione afirma que não herdou o talento da senhora e nem do pai, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele está registrado nos genes dela. Os filhos dela certamente herdarão o talento criativo da família.

Rhona piscou, orgulhosa, enquanto Hermione suspirou aliviada por Graham ter dito "filhos" e não "cria".

Assim que a voz de Graham ecoou na sala, Harry apareceu na porta, uma das mãos na cintura, a outra apoiada no batente. Estava em mangas de camisa, sem gravata, os cabelos desalinhados.

Em qualquer situação o homem era mesmo maravilhoso!

Estava ali simplesmente para avaliar Graham. Hermione sabia que aquele era o real motivo de sua presença e o confirmou pelo jeito como ele estreitava os olhos fitando Graham e toda sua musculatura. Talvez esperasse encontrar um homem franzino, não um jovem atlético, mais parecido com um deus grego. Depois de analisar rapidamente os atributos físicos de Graham, olhou para Hermione com ar de surpresa, como a perguntar por que ela ainda não tinha se livrado dele, conforme lhe pedira para fazer.

Maravilhoso e arrogante. Hermione não suportava gente assim, convencida de sua superioridade. Sorriu para Harry e fez as devidas apresentações. Os dois homens apertaram as mãos, daquela maneira como os homens fazem, como se estivessem medindo forças. Harry surpreendeu Hermione ao perguntar a Graham sobre ciclismo.

- Estou treinando para o triatlo - Graham informou.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Hermione se dirigiu a Rhona.

- Cartaz? - perguntou, com um olho fixo em Harry e outro em Graham. - Que cartaz? - E antes mesmo de obter a resposta, intuiu qual poderia ser. - Não aquele _outdoor_ imenso de Gina Esposito na Milton Road, não é mamãe? Você não escreveu bobagens nele, escreveu? - suplicou, esperançosa de que a resposta fosse negativa. Sabia do que a mãe era capaz. - Como você subiu lá, mamãe? - perguntou em seguida, lembrando-se do tamanho e da altura do _outdoor_.

Rhona fez uma vaga referência ao amigo de um amigo que tinha um guindaste e um caminhão.

- Usei um macacão de trabalhador. Ninguém tentou me impedir. Acho que pensaram que eu era da empresa de manutenção. Infelizmente, passou um carro da polícia e... - continuou ela, para concluir minutos depois: - Claro que logo a emissora de televisão foi avisada, e eles mandaram uma equipe de reportagem. Mas acho que não darão muito destaque à notícia, já que o assunto envolve uma estrela da casa. E as outras emissoras, por sua vez, não quererão dar notícias sobre alguém da concorrência, não é verdade?

Graham interrompeu-as para pedir a toalha. Hermione tirou-a da bolsa e a entregou a ele. Harry acompanhou o movimento com um sorriso irônico. Logo as senhoras se levantaram, despediram-se e foram caminhando até o elevador, seguidas de Graham. Harry deu um jeito de chegar perto dela e perguntou, baixinho, em tom de deboche:

- Ele foi deixado em sua porta, também?

- Não. Na verdade, foi entregue na livraria, pelo correio - devolveu ela. - Acostumou-se tanto, que deixa por lá um estoque de toalhas...

- E dá uma paradinha de vez em quando só para enxugar o rosto - disse Harry, malicioso. - Ainda não deu o fora nele... Coração mole... E o atleta, tão preocupado com suas marcas olímpicas, nem deu chance de você abrir a boca para dizer...

- Dizer o quê? - perguntou Hermione, os olhos arregalados.

- Não se faça de tola, Hermione. Não é seu estilo.

Ela sorriu.

- Está bem, então. Não disse nada a ele, e é muita presunção de sua parte achar que eu o faria, até porque, pensaria duas vezes antes de dispensá-lo.

Harry olhou de novo para Graham, que media a pulsação.

- Entendo... - Depois virou-se e caminhou de volta a seu escritório, dizendo, por cima do ombro: - Eu levarei você e Rhona para casa.

- Não é preciso. Nós pegaremos o ônibus.

Mas Rhona já fazia sinal de que aceitava o oferecimento, e Hermione não teve outra alternativa senão calar-se.

Sentiu-se tensa durante todo o trajeto até a Milton Road. Temia confrontar-se com o estrago causado pela mãe, movida pela fúria. Esperava que Rhona não tivesse pintado de preto os dentes da figura, ou colocado sardas nas bochechas. Fosse o que fosse, a vingança da velha senhora contra a jovem rival, seria um bom assunto para a imprensa!

Mas o que Rhona fizera tirou-lhe a respiração. Nada de sardas ou de dentes pretos. A figura de Gina Esposito ainda estava lá, linda, sorridente. Mas não mais a Gina jovem. Agora, era uma velha que sorria.

- Esposito - disse Rhona, quase que para si mesma. - Você sabia que nos tempos antigos, na Itália, as pessoas costumavam deixar as crianças indesejadas nas colinas? Outras pessoas as pegavam e as levavam para casa. Davam-lhe um teto, um nome ou as chamavam de "Esposito": crianças colocadas à mostra. Abandonadas.

- Rhona... - interrompeu Hermione, a voz embargada.

- Eu a envelheci um pouquinho - explicou a senhora, desnecessariamente. - Deixei-a com a expressão que terá aos quarenta e cinco. A idade que eu tinha quando _ela_ me deixou na colina.

O coração de Hermione doía de tristeza. O semáforo fechou, o carro parou, e ela pôde olhar melhor: as olheiras haviam tirado o brilho dos olhos de Gina, e as pequenas linhas, colocadas com muita sutileza, quase imperceptíveis, haviam transformado completamente a figura.

- É engraçado como nós, mulheres, acabamos sempre por odiar outra mulher quando um homem nos abandona - suspirou Rhona. - Ela provavelmente acha que nunca viverá essa situação, que será sempre jovem e linda para ele. Como eu fui, um dia. - Rhona olhou para seu trabalho. - Estou fazendo à Gina um favor, alertando-a.

Será que agora, tendo transformado a figura do _outdoor_ em um ser real, Rhona deixaria de odiá-la? Hermione ainda o olhou uma última vez pelo espelho retrovisor quando o carro começou a andar de novo.

- Deve ter sido difícil ficar pendurada no andaime - comentou.

- Até que não - respondeu Rhona, com um sorriso. - Foi um prazer!

Um grupo de alunos esperava por Rhona na varanda. Ela deu um abraço em Hermione, marcou com Harry um outro encontro para continuar o retrato e saiu saltitante, como alguém que acabou de escapar da prisão.

Hermione ficou olhando-a longamente. Havia pouco tempo, sua adorável, talentosa e apaixonada mãe agira por impulso e se envolvera com um homem que não estava à altura dela. Agora, estava novamente só. Se Hermione precisava de modelos para suas idéias a respeito de um relacionamento amoroso, sua mãe era o melhor exemplo do que nunca deveria fazer. E era bom que não se esquecesse daquilo, principalmente quando Harry estivesse tão por perto.

Aquele homem parecia emitir misteriosos sinais que a afastavam de seu padrão normal de comportamento. Mesmo naquele momento, o que mais desejava era passar os dedos por entre os cabelos dele, cobrir de beijos seu queixo, desabotoar sua camisa, deixar suas mãos correrem livremente por seu dorso nu.

Harry olhou-a, como que alertado por seus pensamentos. Hermione corou.

- Pode me deixar na Elizabeth Street - pediu. - De lá, eu pego o ônibus para casa.

Harry ignorou o pedido e seguiu o caminho que levava à casa dela. No toca-fitas do carro, o som de um piano inibia qualquer conversa. Hermione pensou em perguntar qual era o nome da música que ele tocava quando o viu no clube, mas continuou calada.

No caminho, passaram pela ciclovia. Pedalando furiosamente à frente deles, competindo com os carros, estava um ciclista com uma roupa fosforescente, cada músculo definido pelo esforço.

- E não é que encontramos o Grove? - comentou Harry.

- Graham... - corrigiu-o Hermione, olhando para o relógio. - Trinta e cinco minutos! - comentou. - Graham conseguiu um bom tempo.

- A união de vocês será muito interessante. Ele corre, e você o segue com a toalha. Ele mede o batimento cardíaco quando vocês transam?

- Isso não é de sua conta, Harry - rebateu ela.

O tráfego parou.

- Então ele acha que os genes artísticos de sua família passarão para seus filhos?

Ele não havia perdido nem uma palavra sequer da conversa, Hermione notou, enquanto o observava.

- E com o que ele vai contribuir, além da musculatura?

- Firmeza e determinação - respondeu ela. Graham podia ser meio aborrecido às vezes, mas era decente, dedicado, e esforçava-se para atingir seus objetivos, o que, por si só, já era uma qualidade rara. - Ele vem de uma família de intelectuais. Graham acha que eu e ele, juntos, poderemos produzir um outro Einstein ou um outro Picasso.

Harry sorriu.

- Não que eu me importe com gênios - prosseguiu Hermione, perguntando-se se Harry estaria com ciúme. - Sempre quis ter apenas um bando de crianças sadias e normais.

Harry ficou olhando fixo para o ciclista.

- Talvez você devesse pensar duas vezes - disse.

O coração dela deu um salto.

- Por que diz isso?

Ele buzinou quando passaram por Graham, que acenou para o carro esporte.

- Meus genes são tão bons quanto os dele - observou.

O comentário fez Hermione perceber que estivera equivocada. Não era ciúme que Harry tinha de Graham, mas despeito. Sentiu-se mal com sua falta de sensibilidade. Quando estava com Harry, sentia sua presença masculina de forma tão poderosa que simplesmente esquecia que ele era estéril.

O que poderia dizer para consertar a situação? Harry deveria estar achando que usara deliberadamente o assunto crianças para magoá-lo. Não conseguiu pensar em nada. Apenas o olhou, com simpatia.

Imaginou, então, o tipo de crianças que ele teria, se isso fosse possível. Versões miniaturizadas de Harry. Crianças com dificuldade para vestir roupas, filhos que seguiriam os mesmos passos do pai e do avô. Imaginou uma menininha de olhos verdes claros, cabelos negros encaracolados, sentada no joelho dele enquanto ele lia uma história. Mordeu o lábio, lembrando que em seus devaneios havia combinado seus genes com os de Harry. E era uma combinação muito boa! Em silêncio, sentada ao lado dele no carro, pensou em como seria sua vida sem filhos. Acabaria como Anna Brown, sempre atrás de uma criança para cuidar?

O carro estacionou na frente da casa de Hermione. Harry puxou o breque de mão e voltou-se para ela. Estava sério. Como para se desculpar por sua falta de tato, ele foi deliberadamente amigável ao desejar-lhe boa noite. Nunca mais, pensou, falaria sobre filhos com ele. Curvou-se e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigado por ter ajudado Rhona, Harry. - E por nos levar em casa. - Roçou novamente os lábios no rosto dele, mais perto da boca, dessa vez. Depois afastou-se um pouco e sorriu: - Você é um homem adorável.

Harry respirou fundo, pegou-a pelos ombros e lhe deu um longo beijo na boca. Ela retribuiu, acariciando-o, descendo os dedos pelo seu peito, brincando com os botões da camisa fina que impedia um contato mais íntimo. Desajeitadamente desabotoou a camisa e sentiu os pêlos macios em suas mãos. Já estava procurando a fivela do cinto quando, de repente, Harry endireitou-se, segurou firme nos pulsos dela e a colocou de novo-, com firmeza, de volta a seu lugar.

- Boa noite, Hermione -disse, com um tom de satisfação na voz, ao notar-lhe o tremor nas mãos enquanto ela ajeitava os óculos no rosto.

Depois que ela saiu, Harry ligou o carro, fez a curva e pegou a estrada de volta. Hermione ficou parada na calçada, sem ação.

- Não posso me apaixonar por ele - murmurou, enquanto se encaminhava para a porta. Deu uma olhada embaixo da escada, no lugar onde encontrara Brenna antes. Nada. Uma das cabras de Sam baliu. - Não posso me apaixonar por Harry - repetiu.

Tentou tirar da cabeça as lembranças associadas a ele, mas não conseguiu deixar de pensar na música que Harry tocava no clube, quando o vira pela primeira vez. Tinha de esquecer isso também.

Harry mantinha o olhar fixo no caminhão a sua frente. Estava carregado de melancias. Felizmente para as melancias e infelizmente para ele, o motorista guiava lentamente.

- Um homem adorável - disse ele, por entre os dentes. - Um homem adorável - repetiu.

Hermione tentara lhe dar um prêmio de consolação. O que significava que ela percebera os sentimentos dele! O estômago de Harry se contraiu. Como isso fora acontecer? Era maduro e experiente o suficiente para não se deixar humilhar de novo. Fora péssimo quando Davina o fez, havia tantos anos. Mas tinha, pelo menos, a desculpa da juventude e da inexperiência dele. Desta vez ele sabia, desde o começo que não devia se envolver. Hermione comentara, na verdade, dissera claramente a ele que não o queria, exceto para encontrar a mãe da criança.

Este havia sido seu erro. Ego exacerbado. Ela não se deixara impressionar pela sua atuação ao piano. Tinha inventado aquela história ridícula sobre Bernadete St. John para dar um fim ao relacionamento dos dois. E ele achando que Hermione estava fazendo charme apenas para desafiá-lo. Que idiota era!

- Pelo menos você podia sair para a direita e me deixar passar! - reclamou Harry, enfiando a mão na buzina. Mas o caminhão continuou em sua marcha lenta.

Hermione e sua compaixão! Sentiu raiva só de pensar na possibilidade de Hermione ter pena dele. Mas era isso mesmo. Ela sabia que ele estava envolvido e, sendo o tipo de mulher que era, não queria ferir seus sentimentos.

Buzinou de novo, duas vezes.

- Saia da frente!

Isso tudo parecia predestinação. Haviam se conhecido há menos de uma semana. Ele não era mais um garoto, para se deixar envolver assim, tão depressa, e ainda mais por uma garota de óculos e roupas desleixadas. Já quase não se lembrava mais de seu orgulho ferido quando Davina avisou que ia deixá-lo. Teve de se esforçar muito para readquirir a auto-estima, mas nem mesmo naquela ocasião sentira-se assim, como se a vida houvesse mudado permanentemente para pior.

- Vai ou não sair da frente? - gritou para as melancias.

Hermione podia facilmente ignorar à química que se instalara entre os dois, em favor daquele monte de músculos. Mas aí se lembrou da sensação de ter Hermione em seus braços. Talvez estivesse sendo derrotista demais. Devia haver mais do que química, para uma mulher como Hermione aceitar fazer amor em uma mesa de escritório.

Quanto mais se recordava da cena, mais ganhava confiança. Sim, senhor! Ela poderia racionalmente banalizar a atração sexual, até mesmo tentar resistir, mas quando colocada em confronto com ela, capitulava. Tinha aprendido a respeitar a tenacidade e a firmeza de propósitos de Hermione no curto espaço de tempo em que se relacionaram. Mas havia algumas brechas...

Aquela noite era um bom exemplo. Tratando-o como um irmão, com beijinhos no rosto... Mas, no instante em que a tocara, ela pegou fogo. Se não houvesse impedido, Hermione teria arrancado seu cinto e aberto seu zíper.

- É isso aí, Potter. Você está no caminho certo - disse para si mesmo e sorriu.

Continuou a olhar para o caminhão a sua frente, enquanto pensava. Calculou suas chances e decidiu que estava na hora de arriscar. Tamborilou com os dedos no painel, acompanhando o som da fita. Se pretendia conquistá-la, precisava dançar outra música. Talvez até descobrisse, no final, que o fascínio que sentia por Hermione era apenas um entusiasmo passageiro, e sentiu-se mais aliviado com aquela possibilidade.

O caminhão finalmente encostou para a direita, e Harry o ultrapassou. Mas se fosse só isso, porque impedira Hermione de continuar?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** – Oie meus amores...falei que não ia demorar muitooo...

Espero realmente que tenham gostado do capítulo. O que acharam de conhecer Graham mais a fundo? E do ciúmes de Harry? E da confusão da Mione? Ahajaiaa...vamos lá..quero saber a opinião de vocês...

Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram, a aqueles que leram e por algum motivo não comentaram, a aqueles que favoritaram a fic. A todos meu muitoo obrigada.

**2Dobbys –** Eu também amei essa cena adoro cenas calientes, principalmente quando são sutis e românticas. E vamos dar um desconto a mãe do Harry...a mulher ficou meio desolada depois da perda do marido.

Eu pensei bem e acho que vou adaptar a próxima fic pra Harry e Hermione, embora a protagonista seja ruiva no livro...ou talvez eu faça pros dois shippers mesmo..hauahuaha... é eu sou meio estranha..beijinhos

**  
Trisk-chan -** Todo mundo adora esses momentos calientes. Eu não imagino como deva ser criar uma filha e todos acharem que você não serve para isso...eu acho, só acho que entendo..hjauuahaua... é como eu digo...toda mãe é meia "estranha", mas a do Harry é muitoo mais...mas vamos combinar que perder um marido não deve ser fácil. Que bom que ainda acompanha a fic. Beijinhos


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: Desejo Secreto**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Desejo Secreto" da autora Anna Charlton e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta fic, como as outras que adaptei se passa num universo alternativo...**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

CAP ÍTULO IX

O dia do batizado amanheceu bonito, ensolarado. A igreja era pequena, quase uma capela, com a porta emoldurada por duas belas primaveras.

- Acho que seremos os únicos convidados – comentou Hermione, ajudando Sam a saltar da van. Usava um chapéu de palha de aba larga, enfeitado por minúsculas flores de pano. - A família de Pam é da Austrália e a de Jeff talvez não queira participar.

Mas Hermione logo soube que estava errada e que não eram os únicos convidados. Um homem caminhava pela calçada, a passos largos, na direção deles. Era alto, tinha cabelos escuros e ombros largos. Vestia uma camisa branca e um blazer bege e estava com óculos de sol.

Sam se animou.

- Quem diria, meu bom companheiro Harry! - saudou. Os dois se cumprimentaram amigavelmente, com tapinhas nas costas. - Estou esperando-o em minha casa para tomar uma cerveja antes de eu ir para Melbourne. E também para desenferrujar meu piano!

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Hermione, lembrando, envergonhada, do último encontro dos dois: Harry segurando-a, antes que ela arrancasse as calças dele. Mesmo sem ver seus olhos, sentia que ele a media da cabeça aos pés. Ajeitou o chapéu na cabeça.

- Sou o padrinho - informou ele, imitando a voz de Marlon Brando. Sam adorou!

- Disseram-me que você havia recusado o convite.

- Em princípio. Adoro ser persuadido...

Pam e Jeff tinham conseguido, então, convencê-lo!

- Só que ninguém me comunicou que você havia mudado de idéia.

- Você me parece agitada, Hermione. Está nervosa porque vai subir ao altar comigo? Temos de nos apressar. Mais um pouco, e todas as flores do seu chapéu cairão.

- Muito engraçado... - respondeu ela, dando um passo à frente e colocando o rosto bem perto do dele.

- O que há? Algo contra óculos de sol?

- Sabia que é falta de educação usá-los quando se fala com alguém? É desagradável não ver os olhos do interlocutor.

- O que coloca uma pessoa em desvantagem em relação à outra... - completou ele. Mas tirou os óculos, fechou-os e colocou-os no bolso do paletó. - E você sabe muito bem o que penso das pessoas que tiram vantagem dos outros...

A provocação era explícita. Para não revidar, Hermione abanou-se com o chapéu, e Harry olhou, divertido, para as florzinhas que saltavam dele.

Sam já caminhava em direção à capela, e eles o seguiram.

Hermione sentiu-se estranha ali, no altar, ao lado de Harry, respondendo solenemente ao padre. Depois teve de posar para as fotos com a nenê no colo, Harry com o braço em volta de sua cintura. E colocar sua assinatura ao lado da dele no certificado de batismo.

Pensou em comentar que mais uma vez o nome dele aparecia ao .lado do nome dela em um papel, mas lembrou-se que o nome que parecia no bilhete deixado por Pamela era outro e achou melhor esquecer aquele assunto. Mas a partir daquele dia, indiscutivelmente, seus nomes estavam interligados na história da vida de Savannah.

Os pais de Jeff compareceram à cerimônia, e Hermione achou que a mãe dele parecia mais calma, talvez por efeito da terapia. Mesmo assim, não desgrudou os olhos de Savannah. O pai praticamente não tirou o olho da câmara de vídeo. Depois do batizado, no território neutro do quintal de Hermione, em meio aos canteiros de ervas e de flores, mais confiante e relaxada, Pam deixou a nenê nos braços de Anna Brown.

- Sei que a senhora não gosta do nome que lhe demos - disse para a sogra. - Mas é possível que quando ela crescer, queira usar um nome abreviado. Talvez Anna, como nós mesmos a chamamos de vez em quando.

A senhora pareceu surpresa, como se nunca antes tivesse percebido que seu nome fazia parte do nome da neta. Hermione se surpreendeu com a sensibilidade de Pam.

- Quer dizer então que Gina Esposito resolveu não processar sua mãe - comentou Harry, enquanto a ajudava a colocar os sanduíches e as mini pizzas na mesa que armara no jardim.

- Ela deveria era mandar um cheque bem polpudo para Rhona para pagar a publicidade que conseguiu com o caso. Como era de se esperar, a notícia não fora veiculada pelo Canal 3 e nem pelas emissoras concorrentes, mas sim pelos jornais. O retrato envelhecido de Gina apareceu em muitos deles e gerou uma enxurrada de cartas às redações, nas quais as leitoras discorriam sobre o complexo de Peter Pan dos homens e sobre a ausência de mulheres maduras na apresentação de programas de televisão. A repercussão foi muito maior do que a alcançada pela programação normal do canal.

- Você viu os rascunhos de Rhona do meu retrato? - perguntou Harry.

- Eu nunca vejo os trabalhos de Rhona antes que ela os tenha terminado. Ela não gosta - explicou Hermione.

Harry reagiu com ironia.

- Vai me dizer que quando vai visitá-la e encontra alguma tela inacabada no cavalete não se interessa em olhar?

Hermione deu de ombros.

- Se ela não gosta que eu olhe, por que o faria? - foi a resposta.

- Interessante. Duas mulheres na família e uma não interfere na vida da outra.

- Como está sua mãe, por falar nisso?

Harry riu.

- Rhona acha que minha mãe gosta de organizar e mandar em tudo porque é uma advogada frustrada.

- Por que ela não estudou Direito?

- Quem? Minha mãe?! - Ele pareceu surpreso.

- A família dela não é tradicional nessa profissão?

- Os homens, sim.

- Mas as meninas iam à escola e aprendiam como se transformar em boas esposas de advogados. Talvez ela pudesse estudar Direito agora.

- Quem? Minha mãe?! - repetiu ele.

- Se você continuar insistindo em pensar nela apenas como sua mãe, ela vai continuar agindo como tal.

Harry recebeu a observação com um levantar de sobrancelhas.

- Acho que ela se considera muito velha para voltar à escola - disse, finalmente.

- E o que tem isso? - Hermione insistiu.

Harry pensou um pouco e então sorriu com satisfação.

- O que seria de mim sem você...

A frase, de repente, adquiriu uma conotação nova para ela. Olhou para Harry e sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Lembrou-se de que não deveria se apaixonar por ele.

- Graham também vem? - quis saber Harry.

- Não, ele está participando de um campeonato.

- Ah... é verdade. Você deve sentir sua falta. Já marcaram a data do casamento?

Hermione ficou desconcertada. Respondeu com uma evasiva qualquer, sentindo-se culpada por permitir que aquela mentira continuasse. Não que estivesse prejudicando alguém, claro, mas de alguma forma estava usando Graham, mesmo que tão somente como um nome. Mas não podia admitir para Harry que Graham era, e só seria, um bom amigo. Isso a tornaria vulnerável. Harry estava agindo como um cavalheiro e ótimo companheiro, parecia ter esquecido sua aptidão de ironizar e criticar as idéias dela, e aquilo a deixou subitamente preocupada.

Sam aproximou-se com a máquina fotográfica e pediu que eles dois fizessem uma pose, o que deu a Hermione a chance de pensar em algum outro assunto, menos pessoal.

- Graham é um sujeito muito legal - resumiu Harry.

Ela o olhou, desconfiada.

- Pensei que não gostasse dele.

- O que lhe deu essa idéia?

- Seus comentários sarcásticos.

- Sarcasmo é meu hobby. - Harry contorceu a boca, em uma expressão de desagrado. - Sendo sincero, acho que você e Graham fazem um par perfeito.

Era a segunda vez que se referia a Graham pelo nome correto, e aquilo a aborreceu.

- Você está muito bonita hoje, Hermione - disse ele, percorrendo com o dedo indicador o decote de seu vestido florido de seda, em um gesto distraído de apreciação. Ela sentiu calafrios.

- Obrigada - agradeceu, embora soubesse que não era bonita e estranhara ouvir aquilo de Harry. Pensando melhor, nunca antes vira Harry estando bem-arrumada. Mas ele dissera que estava bonita, de um modo tão corriqueiro, sem hesitação, que não dava margem a nenhuma outra interpretação. Ocorreu a Hermione que, de alguma forma, poderia ser especial para ele. Não bonita. Mas especial. E a idéia lhe agradou.

- Gostou dos canteiros de ervas? Estão quase prontos.

Ele inspirou fundo, para sentir o aroma das ervas e olhou em volta com ar de aprovação. Viu uma das cabras de Sam parada próxima à cerca, as galinhas andando à sua volta.

- Gostei muito - disse ele, sorrindo para ela. Seus olhos brilhavam. - O orégano pegou?

- Ainda não é possível saber - respondeu e, mentalmente, censurou-se por ter iniciado aquela conversa tão tola.

Hermione serviu canapês, enquanto mais fotos eram tiradas e, mais uma vez, pais, parentes e padrinhos posaram com Savannah para as cenas gravadas em vídeo. Aqueles retratos e imagens fariam parte da história da menina. Seriam também os únicos registros que existiriam do relacionamento dos dois? Talvez... Sentiu-se magoada com a possibilidade de, um dia, no futuro, rever aquelas cenas e lembrar-se de Harry como um conhecido distante, a quem nunca mais encontrara.

Sam se incumbia de manter os copos cheios de vinho, e Pam passava os sanduíches e os pedaços do bolo que ela e Hermione haviam feito juntas.

- Você precisa dizer a Hermione o nome da música que ela ouviu no clube em que você toca - Pam falou rapidamente quando passou por Harry. - Ela ficou a manhã inteira tentando lembrar.

Hermione fulminou-a com o olhar.

- ...aquela que você estava tocando no Blue Parrot na noite em que se conheceram -disse, de uma forma que dava a entender que ela e Hermione haviam fofocado a manhã toda, como duas adolescentes.

Hermione tentou amenizar.

- É horrível quando um trecho de uma música fica em nossa cabeça e não conseguimos lembrar o resto, não é? - comentou.

Olhou para Harry e foi sacudida por uma onda de calor que parecia emanar dele. O que dissera? Relembrou suas últimas palavras e não encontrou nada que pudesse justificar aquele olhar sexy, penetrante.

- Minhoca! Minhoca na cabeça, é assim que se chama isso.

- Minhoca?!

Tinha usado a imagem da minhoca deliberadamente, para tentar quebrar o clima que o olhar dele criara, e obteve sucesso. Harry parou de olhar para ela daquele jeito e, a partir dali, virou a alma da festa. Tirou o _blazer _e se pôs a contar piadas para Sam. Enrolou as mangas da camisa e ajudou as mulheres, servindo bebidas e carregando os pratos sujos para a cozinha. Entregou a uma Savannah de olhos arregalados o imenso urso de pelúcia que comprara de presente. Tudo devidamente registrado pela câmara de vídeo do sr. Brown que filmou até o canteiro de ervas, com destaque. O perfume dos temperos perfumava o ar e entrava pelas narinas de Hermione, enquanto ela, de pé, ao sol, observava Harry com Savannah e o ursão nos braços. Ele cantava baixinho para a menina, segurando-a com delicadeza. Aquela era a imagem que gostaria de guardar para sempre no coração. Sempre desejara um homem forte, com uma criança em seus braços e ela, Hermione, olhando para os dois. A cena, real, parecia um sonho, e os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

Pouco mais de duas horas depois, Harry se despediu e foi embora, sem dizer para Hermione o nome da tal música.

O tempo passou. Pam ligou um dia para comunicar que havia nascido o primeiro dente de Savannah. Hermione, ajudada por Sam, começou a fazer novos canteiros no quintal para plantar menta, hortelã e salsa. Sam, ajudado por Hermione, encontrou em seus baús sua antiga farda. Lavaram-na, passaram e trocaram os botões. O livro sobre a santa Bernadete foi vendido. _Os Sermões_, do reverendo W. Morley Punshon continuava ali, e Hermione decidiu colocá-lo no cesto de ofertas. O sapo, que morava no canteiro de lírios, silenciou.

Certa noite ela viu Harry na televisão, no julgamento de um homem que, depois de preso, fora espancado na prisão. Os parentes dele protestavam e levantavam os punhos fechados para as câmaras de televisão. Rhona, de vez em quando, fazia algum comentário sobre ele, e assim ela ficara sabendo que, em breve, Harry sairia do apartamento onde morava para que fosse reformado.

- Fico pensando... - disse ela certa vez, quando Hermione perambulava pelo estúdio - ...na ex-esposa dele, Davina.

Hermione se habituara ao diálogo desconexo de Rhona e esperou que ela completasse a idéia.

- Sim, sim, o que tem pensado? O que tem ela?

Rhona limpava um pincel.

- Acho que Fiona não deveria forçar tanto a reconciliação - disse. - Harry não gosta de ser pressionado. Ele parece gostar muito dos filhos de Davina. Se Fiona não se intrometesse, ele até poderia...

A expressão ausente, de sonâmbula, voltou ao rosto de Rhona, e Hermione sabia que quando isso acontecia, não adiantava esperar que sua mãe completasse um pensamento. Nem precisava. Já havia ficado bem claro que Harry estava se encontrando de novo com Davina. Isso provavelmente explicava a radical mudança de humor dele no batizado. Flertara com Hermione movido por um interesse passageiro, apenas um passatempo. Ao contrário de Davina e suas crianças, que eram um assunto sério.

Na primeira semana de maio, Sam voou para Melbourne, para a reunião com os veteranos de guerra. Um dos amigos dele viera certo dia buscar todas as cabras para levá-las a seu sítio, onde cuidaria delas. Antes de partir, Sam deixara um presentinho para Hermione, na porta de trás. Pensando que era um saco de ameixas, ela o abriu despreocupadamente e levou um susto quando encontrou uma bonequinha falante ali.

Foi o silêncio absoluto que despertou Hermione do sono, na primeira noite de ausência do vizinho. Nenhum sapo. Nenhuma cabra. Só o barulho do vento nas folhas, um cão latindo a distância, o barulho abafado dos carros passando na estrada.

Eram duas e meia da manhã. A música começou de novo a ecoar em sua cabeça, apenas um trecho, de novo e de novo. Resolveu se levantar. Pôs uma chaleira com água no fogo e pensou em ir até o quintal colher umas folhinhas de hortelã para fazer um chá. Puxou a cortina para olhar lá fora. Viu um breve clarão de luz, que logo sumiu. Abriu o pote de mel, provou um pouquinho dele com o dedo e estava distraída olhando o fogão quando a luz brilhou de novo, iluminando as bananeiras em frente ao quartinho de depósito da casa de Sam.

Talvez ele estivera ali procurando algum documento para levar na viagem e esquecera a luz acesa. Resolveu apagá-la. Tirou do chaveiro de atrás da porta o maço de chaves que Sam lhe entregara, e, como o tempo estava frio, vestiu seu abrigo impermeável por cima da camisola e calçou as botas de borracha. Acendeu a luz de seu quintal e caminhou na direção da cerca, perto de onde ficava o abrigo das cabras, iluminando o caminho com uma lanterna.

Talvez fosse melhor, já que estava ali, dar uma olhada geral na casa para ver se Sam não havia esquecido outras luzes acesas, afinal, ele tinha setenta e cinco anos. Abriu a porta dos fundos e entrou, guiada pela luz da lanterna. Vislumbrou uns pedaços de trenzinho no chão e já ia abaixar para pegá-los quando viu um homem semi-despido, curvado sobre o chão. Hermione estremeceu e tentou focar a luz na figura, os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Antes mesmo que o desconhecido se virasse, ela reconheceu os cabelos pretos e grossos, e também a larga musculatura dos ombros.

Harry sorriu para ela e perguntou:

- Brincando de guarda noturno?

- O que... - começou ela, abaixando a lanterna. - Por que...

Harry voltou-se para olhar o trenzinho. A musculatura das costas se retesou. Ele usava pijamas de algodão de um tom estranho de roxo. Curvado como estava, a calça grudava em suas pernas longas.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Harry?

Naquele instante, um dos vagões do trenzinho começou a andar, e Harry soltou uma exclamação de alegria.

- Já passa de duas da manhã - continuou ela, sentindo-se como se estivesse sonhando. - O que está fazendo aqui?

A locomotiva começou a andar mas logo descarrilou e caiu, de pernas para o ar, as rodinhas girando. Harry a pegou e a ajeitou de novo nos trilhos, com a máxima atenção.

- Vou ter de consertar isso - murmurou e então levantou-se.

- Estou hospedado aqui - disse.

Se ver-lhe as costas nuas era revelador, ver o peito nu era quase indecente.

- A questão, meu bem, é a seguinte: o que _você _está fazendo aqui? E ainda de camisola! -Sorriu calorosamente, enfatizando o "meu bem".

Hermione ficou tão embaraçada que só depois de alguns segundos percebeu que estava exposta também, com o abrigo aberto, deixando à mostra sua fina camisola. Cobriu-se, apressada.

- Você não pode ficar aqui - protestou ela.

- Estou aqui desde que Sam saiu. A companhia de seguros está pagando por isso, já que precisei sair de meu apartamento para que ele possa ser reformado. Está um caos!

- Mas Sam não me falou nada sobre isso!

- Sam me deu as chaves dele. Quer vê-las? – desafiou ele, batendo com as mãos nas laterais do corpo, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa no bolso da calça, para em seguida lembrar-se de que estava de pijama. - Não as tenho aqui comigo no momento - desculpou-se.

Hermione exibiu seu molho de chaves, tilintantes, na mão.

- Desculpe. Eu pensei que Sam havia esquecido a luz acesa e vim até aqui só para verificar. Ele sempre deixa uma cópia de suas chaves comigo para o caso de esquecer ou perder as dele. O que sempre acontece, aliás.

- Esse espírito solidário e comunitário é uma novidade para mim, que sempre estive acostumado a viver em prédios de apartamentos muito impessoais.

Ela já estava próxima à porta dos fundos, e segurava a lanterna tentando focá-la na fechadura. Harry aproximou-se. O abrigo que Hermione usava era velho mas de boa qualidade, com quinze anos de garantia contra chuva, ventos e arrepios, mas era inútil contra o calor. O corpo de Harry exudava calor e um aroma de banho recém-tomado. Estava tão perto dela que bastava virar o rosto para esbarrar no braço nu e musculoso esticado a sua frente, apontando a fechadura. Ela atrapalhou-se e deixou cair o molho de chaves, abaixando-se para pegá-lo. Harry teve o mesmo impulso, e eles esbarraram um no outro.

- Talvez seja melhor você ficar com elas - disse Hermione, olhando fixamente para as chaves. - Sei lá, você pode não gostar da idéia de outra pessoa ter as chaves da casa onde está. Pode não se sentir...

- Seguro? - completou ele, aproximando-se dela. – Que perfume é esse.? - quis saber, inspirando, o nariz bem próximo da sua testa. - Não, não me diga, deixe-me adivinhar. Orégano não é. Eu me lembraria do cheiro. Você sempre cheira tão bem...

Hermione protegeu-se melhor com o abrigo, fazendo um esforço para se recompor, mas Harry a segurou pela cintura, em um gesto desajeitado de rapazinho.

- Hortelã! - exclamou ele. - Você andou mexendo com hortelã.

- É verdade. Estava pegando umas folhinhas para fazer um chá quando vi a luz.

- Chá de hortelã... Mas não é só hortelã - prosseguiu, cheirando de novo sua testa, atrás de suas orelhas. - Tem mais alguma coisa... Mel? - arriscou. regou as mãos dela, levou-as até os lábios e beijou-as, lambendo os dedos com aponta da língua.

Hermione sentiu calafrios.

- Sim, é mel - confirmou Harry, alegremente, e pôs-se de lado para deixá-la passar. Como Hermione não se mexeu imediatamente, ele a segurou pelos ombros e a empurrou gentilmente porta afora.

- Acho que vou ter de me acostumar com esse relacionamento com a vizinhança - disse, devolvendo-lhe as chaves. - Fique com as cópias que Sam lhe deu - disse ele, dando-lhe um tapinha amigável nas costas. - Ele também tem cópia das suas, ou melhor, eu tenho.

Hermione saiu.

- Posso pegar hortelã em seu canteiro, de vez em quando? Gosto muito de chá de hortelã.

Hermione fez um gesto distraído com a mão, concordando, mas sem olhar para trás. Durante duas semanas, Harry seria seu vizinho? Caminhou por entre as ameixeiras até a cerca, pensando que tipo de relacionamento masculino era aquele que unia com tanta familiaridade um homem como Sam e um homem como Harry.

- Você poderia, ao menos, ter me prevenido, Sam - murmurou ela, consigo mesma. Já dentro de casa, tirou o abrigo e o dependurou no cabide atrás da porta. - E você, você foi completamente inútil - disse, dirigindo-se ao agasalho. - Pode funcionar contra tudo, mas não conseguiu me proteger contra os calafrios causados Harry Potter.

Sam ligou de Melbourne no dia seguinte, e ela aproveitou para repreendê-lo.

- Você achou tempo para aprontar outra de suas brincadeirinhas, mas não para me avisar que Harry ficaria em sua casa.

- Então achou as ameixas? Eu deixei um bilhete junto com elas...

- Não havia bilhete algum! Eu não acredito que você tenha feito isso comigo, Sam - reclamou.

- Eu o deixei embaixo do capacho, com uma ponta para fora, de modo que você pudesse vê-lo- defendeu-se ele. - E não tenho que pedir licença a você, mocinha, para hospedar quem eu quiser em minha própria casa, concorda?

Só restou a ela se desculpar depois daquele argumento incontestável. Quando o assunto era Harry, ela sempre agia de maneira impulsiva, sem pensar. Era como se ele exercesse má influência sobre seu comportamento. Olhou para a palma da mão, como à procura de algum vestígio do toque de Harry. Não! Não iria mais se preocupar com ele, tentaria ignorá-lo a partir daquele momento.

Na tarde seguinte, Hermione esgueirou-se pelo terreno do vizinho e deixou um maço bem grande de hortelã na porta da frente da casa de Sam. Achou que, assim, ele entenderia que não haveria necessidade de ficar circulando por seu quintal. Claro que se Harry decidisse bater em sua porta por qualquer razão tola, nada o impediria, mas aparentemente ele não estava disposto a tanto.

Hermione só o viu novamente, três dias depois do casual encontro, já no sábado. Naqueles dias vira o movimento do carro dele ao chegar e sair, as luzes da casa ora acesas, ora apagadas, e uma noite até mesmo ouviu um jazz tocando bem alto no aparelho de som.

Harry apareceu quando ela estava trabalhando no jardim, em um de seus canteiros. Acalorada, suada, suja de areia e terra, transportava os tijolos de um lado para o outro quando o viu.

- Por que não usa um carrinho de mão? - perguntou ele.

- A roda está quebrada - respondeu, limpando o suor do rosto com um braço.

- Posso consertá-lo para você, amanhã - ofereceu ele. - Quer tomar um refresco?

Sem esperar pela resposta, Harry colocou uma jarra e dois copos na grama e convidou-a a sentar.

- Ótima idéia, Harry.

- Política de boa vizinhança - disse ele. - Além disso, tenho interesse em pedir emprestado alguns de seus livros. Na casa de Sam só há livros de guerra e criação de cabras.

Ele usava bermuda jeans e uma camiseta cáqui justa que evidenciava seus ombros. A barba por fazer emoldurava, como uma sombra escura, o rosto, mas os cabelos estavam penteados e ainda molhados, como se houvesse acabado de sair do chuveiro. Esticou para ela um copo cheio de limonada com dois cubos de gelo e sorriu quando ela hesitou em pegá-lo.

- Acredite em mim, não é nem um daqueles copos de brincadeira que Sam tem em casa.

Ela então contou sobre a mania que Sam tinha de fazer brincadeiras com os outros.

- Uma vez ele colheu um monte de abóboras e deixou-as em minha porta. Quando fui pegá-las, uma delas "falou". Você acredita que ele teve a paciência de instalar um altofalante dentro de uma delas, comandado por controle remoto, que ele acionava a distância, escondido atrás da cerca? Foi por isso que eu pensei que a trouxa colocada embaixo de minha porta fosse outra das pegadinhas de Sam. Mas me enganei. De qualquer forma, mais uma vez me vi envolvida em uma confusão.

Harry olhou pensativamente para seu copo.

- Aconteceu o mesmo comigo - murmurou ele, mudando depois de assunto. - Se você ainda estiver interessada em um carrinho de mão para trabalhar no plantio das flores, posso lhe mostrar um que, tenho certeza, será de seu agrado. Tem uma horinha vaga no próximo sábado?

Combinaram um horário para se encontrar no fim de semana seguinte e depois entraram na casa dela. Harry ficou examinando os livros das prateleiras enquanto ela lavava as mãos para livrar-se da terra. Depois desceram ao porão para pegar umas caixas vazias onde colocariam os títulos que ele escolheria. Ficaram conversando sobre livros do tempo da infância ou da escola, livros que lembravam feriados e momentos de leitura solitários, recomendando obras que um sabia que o outro gostaria, lendo em voz alta alguns trechos.

Antes de ele sair perguntou:

- Você não esqueceu do jantar beneficente no próximo sábado, esqueceu?

Hermione o encarou, espantada.

- Não achei que o convite fosse para valer .

- Mas era. Até já comprei os ingressos. Não vá me deixar na mão. - Houve uma pausa - Será que Graham se incomodará?

Se quisesse se esquivar desse encontro, Hermione teria ali uma excelente desculpa, mas não queria.

- Acho que ele pode deixar mais uma toalha na loja ao lado da livraria... - respondeu.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

- Muito bem, então. O jantar será no Hotel Heritage. Traje a rigor.

Apesar de não querer, Hermione sentiu-se muito animada com a possibilidade de sair com Harry, ser vista como sua companhia. Por que ele enfatizara que o traje era a rigor? Será que achava que ela não tinha nada sofisticado para vestir? Que aquelas calças largas, camisas folgadas e longas até os joelhos eram as únicas coisas que sabia usar? Avaliou mentalmente o que tinha no armário e rejeitou todas as possibilidades. Na segunda-feira teria de entrar na boutique vizinha à livraria e fazer umas comprinhas.

Harry acabou se mostrando um bom hóspede. No final das tardes, trabalhava no jardim de Sam, podando plantas, consertando máquinas e arrumando as coisas. Quando escurecia, ela o ouvia tocar o velho piano, sempre o mesmo trecho musical, várias vezes seguidas, até que, uma noite, foi até lá implorar para que ele mudasse de música. Acabaram jantando juntos e tocando, a quatro mãos, no piano de Sam.

Em uma manhã, Harry apareceu no quintal, vestido para o trabalho, quando ela saía para recolher os ovos do galinheiro.

- Nunca fiz isso na vida - comentou ele, com expressão desapontada.

- Sem gibis em casa... Sem galinheiro no fundo do quintal... Que espécie de infância você teve? - brincou ela e conduziu-o até o galinheiro. Foi o visitante mais bem vestido que as galinhas já tinham visto. Com entusiasmo infantil, ele procurou os ovos e colocou-os, um a um na cestinha que ela carregava nos braços, dizendo:

- Um para o sr. Hawkins. Um para você. E outro para o sr. Hawkins.

No sábado seguinte, Harry levou Hermione a um depósito de artigos retirados de casas em demolição.

- O dono é um cliente meu - explicou, abrindo o portão para que ela estacionasse a _van_. Passaram por uma casa construída com material reciclado. - Ainda bem que eu não deixei que ele fizesse a reforma em meu apartamento. Imagine como teria ficado!

Seguiram até um amplo galpão, apinhado de velharias.

- Está por aqui, em algum canto - murmurou Harry. Acharam o carrinho de mão antigo, todo coberto de lama seca, mas que era exatamente o que ela queria para pôr no jardim.

- Parece que estava escondido, a nossa espera – disse, rindo. - Adorei! Podemos levá-lo para casa já?

- Claro, é só querer.

Os dois passaram a tarde limpando, lixando e pintando o velho carrinho, ansiosos para ver o resultado. Foi só no final do dia, quando o sol já se punha que terminaram o trabalho.

- Prontinho, tarefa cumprida! - anunciou ela, sorridente.

Quando olhou para Harry, percebeu quanto era verdadeira aquela exclamação. Não tinham mais nada a fazer. A grama da casa de Sam estava cortada, o trenzinho correndo pelos trilhos, o piano afinado, o depósito arrumado, o carrinho de mão colocado em seu devido lugar no jardim. Tinham se ocupado de tarefa em tarefa mas agora só restava os dois, ali, vizinhos, amigos.

- Eu a chamarei às sete - disse Harry, sorrindo. Fez um carinho delicado nos cabelos dela.- Vai deixá-los soltos? Por favor...

Ela deixou os cabelos soltos e colocou neles uma fina tiara de _strass_. Os fios, brilhantes, caíam pelos ombros, chegavam até à altura dos seios e faziam sua pele parecer mais pálida, com aquela moldura de cabelos avermelhados. Resolveu usar um colar de prata feito por um _designer_ amigo de Rhona, que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido lilás de seda, que balançava suavemente quando ela caminhava. Atrás das orelhas passou um pouco do óleo aromático que costumava usar em lugar do perfume.

Encontrou Harry na varanda. Ele assobiou apreciativamente quando a viu. Estava perfeito, em um _summer jacket_ bem cortado. Hermione não pôde evitar o pensamento de que trajes como aquele eram feitos para fazer com que homens comuns parecessem modelos de revista, mas que homens como Harry deviam ser proibidos de usá-los para não deixar os outros em grande desvantagem.

O jantar foi servido em um dos salões mais bonitos do hotel, com vista para o rio. A sra. Potter estava elegantíssima, em um vestido marfim, colar e brincos de pérolas. Talvez porque estivesse muito ocupada recepcionando os convidados, cumprimentou Hermione com certa cordialidade. Ou seria por que Davina, loira e linda, aparecera acompanhada de um próspero empresário da construção civil?

- Não vou fingir que estou satisfeita. Fiz o que pude para que os dois reatassem - disse Fiona a Hermione, quando momentaneamente as duas se cruzaram no espelho do toalete. - Mas pelo visto, você fez o Cupido trabalhar a seu favor.

Hermione não entendeu o comentário, e sua expressão manteve-se impassível.

- Estou me referindo ao bebê, minha querida – disse Fiona. - Precisamos tomar um café um dia desses para conversarmos melhor.

O que teria acontecido?, perguntou-se Hermione. Harry teria dito alguma coisa para sua mãe? Em caso positivo, o que seria? Quando caminhava de volta para a mesa, Harry a encontrou e a levou para a pista de dança. Havia outros casais em volta, mas os dois dançavam como se estivessem em um mundo à parte.

- Este cheiro - perguntou ele. - O que é?

Hermione afastou o rosto do dele.

- É um aroma que o faz lembrar-se de coisas boas? Como brócolis, ameixas e aveia?

- Faz-me lembrar de coisas boas embora não exatamente essas, e sim coisas mais prazerosas - insinuou ele. As mãos escorregaram pelas costas macias, trazendo-a mais para perto de seu corpo. - E é só isso o que eu preciso - disse ele.

- Eu também - comentou ela.

A partir daquele instante, Hermione mergulhou em uma espécie de sonho. Não saberia dizer quando saíram do jantar. Lembrava-se, apenas vagamente, de ter visto jardins, luar, sentir o ar frio da noite em sua pele, e de contemplar as luzes se refletindo na água do rio. Teria mesmo ouvido o som de um piano, durante o trajeto para casa? Como chegara, abrira a porta e entrara?

Com certeza real, só conseguia lembrar o momento em que se vira nos braços de Harry, Beijaram-se com paixão. Ele sentou-se na beira da cama, acendeu o abajur e puxou-a para si. Ia tirar o paletó quando ela o deteve, com um sorriso meigo.

- Deixe que eu o faça - ofereceu.

Os olhos dele brilharam. Jogou-se na cama, os braços abertos.

- Sou todo seu.

Os cabelos estavam caídos na testa. Os olhos verdes estavam semi-cerrados. Por onde começar? Com a ponta da língua contornou os olhos, o nariz, o queixo. Harry suspirava de prazer e a beijava também, mas os braços continuavam abertos, entregando-se totalmente ao comando dela.

Desatou o nó da gravata, olhando fixamente nos olhos dele, e, sem hesitar, jogou-a longe, no chão. Estava de joelhos, por cima dele, abrindo-lhe a camisa, botão por botão, bem lentamente, beijando com lábios úmidos cada pedaço de pele que ficava exposta. Harry tentou apoiar-se nos cotovelos para tirar a camisa, mas ela o impediu. Preferiu continuar explorando o adorável contorno dos seus ombros até que finalmente os deixou nus. Harry repetia seu nome, com voz rouca, e delirava de prazer a cada movimento dela. Suas mãos corriam pelo corpo macio, tirando, uma por uma, as peças de roupa femininas. Seus dedos pareciam plumas percorrendo seu pescoço, seus seios, mas deixavam um rastilho de fogo por onde passavam. Não, nunca esqueceria aquela noite. O modo como Harry a levava ao delírio... Como ela o dominava docemente às vezes... Como ele transpirava de prazer...

No domingo saíram para andar, abraçados, almoçaram e fizeram amor mais uma vez, à luz do dia. Acabaram atravessados na cama, exaustos, mas ainda não saciados. Harry passou todas as noites seguintes na cama dela, até a volta de Sam. Antes de ir embora para o apartamento, pediu Hermione em casamento.

Ela quis dizer sim, mas hesitou.

- Nós nos conhecemos há tão pouco tempo, Harry.

Ele fez uma expressão desapontada.

- Avise-me então, quando estiver pronta.

Sam voltara animado e com uma pilha de fotos do encontro. As cabras chegaram de caminhão logo após a chegada do amigo. Hermione passava as noites no recém-reformado apartamento de Harry, mas a pergunta que não respondera ainda pairava no ar, como uma ameaça à felicidade deles.

- Vou passar no clube amanhã à noite para tocar um pouco - avisou ele, uma semana depois que Sam voltara. - Depois a pegarei na livraria, está bem?

- Estarei a sua espera - concordou ela.

- As lojas vizinhas já estavam quase todas fechadas quando Hermione saiu para tirar o cesto de ofertas da porta da livraria. Sentiu a presença de Harry, antes mesmo de vê-lo. Levantou o rosto e o viu caminhando em sua direção. Acenou para ele e percebeu que alguém se aproximava. Continuou a tirar os livros do cesto para colocá-los no carrinho e levá-los para dentro, mas, de repente, foi tomada por um pânico inexplicável. Olhou de novo, em tempo de ver um estranho homem correr na direção de Harry. Carregava alguma coisa na mão e parecia ameaçador.

- Harry - ela gritou, apontando para o homem. Era um bastão de beisebol! Um segundo homem tinha nas mãos um bastão de beisebol. Quando ele o levantou acima da cabeça, Hermione percebeu sua intenção: - Harry!!! - gritou mais uma vez.

Ele se voltou, os dois homens o cercaram. Um segurou-o pelos braços, e o outro bateu-lhe o bastão no rosto. Houve um momento de tensão! Hermione soube que Harry estava só e que precisava ajudá-lo. Estava prestes a perdê-lo.

- Nãããooo... - gritou, correndo na direção dele, os livros caindo dos braços. Surpreendidos pelos gritos, os homens soltaram Harry e saíram correndo, assustados.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele, caído no chão.

- Você está sangrando! - gritou, chorando. - Oh, meu Deus, Harry, por favor, responda, fale comigo. Não me deixe! Eu o amo e quero viver com você.

Uma pequena multidão de curiosos logo se formou ao redor deles. Um policial logo chegou e pediu a descrição dos agressores. Hermione levou Harry para dentro da livraria, improvisou um curativo, e ele, ainda meio zonzo, fez vários telefonemas. Comentara com Hermione, que eram os mesmos homens que entrado em seu apartamento.

- Eu defendi uma pessoa contra o primo deles, no ano passado. O sujeito acabou condenado a cinco anos, mas foi agredido na prisão algumas semanas depois. Eles então atacaram meu apartamento, em represália, presumo, por ter posto o garoto na cadeia. Idiotas. Só o que fizeram foi arrumar mais confusão para a família.

Hermione o abraçou mais fortemente.

- Parece que ouvi você balbuciando alguma coisa sobre querer passar o resto de sua vida comigo, quando eu estava caído no chão. Isso significa que vai aceitar meu pedido de casamento?

Hermione o beijou com paixão.

- Sim!

- E agora, creio eu, a única coisa que posso fazer para retribuir tudo o que fez por mim é comprar o livro mais raro e caro da livraria.

Foi com grande satisfação que ela passou para ás mãos dele os _Sermões_, do reverendo W. Morley Punshon.

- Meu Deus, vocês, donos de livraria, fazem qualquer coisa para desencalhar mercadoria - comentou ele.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** - Olá meus amores...Só duas reviews no último capítulo? Confesso que fiquei bem desanimada... Mas mesmo assim eu agradeço muitooo mesmo a aquelas que comentaram, que por sinal são as mesmas que sempre comentam em todos os capítulos... Muitoo Obrigado, **Trisk-Chan e 2Dobbys**.

E aí...esse capítulo pegou fogo ou não? Quem me dera um vizinho como este..e vcs?

Queria avisar que o próximo capítulo é o último...então eu espero vocês..

beijinhoss


	10. Chapter 10

Título: Desejo Secreto

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Desejo Secreto" da autora Anna Charlton e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta fic, como as outras que adaptei se passa num universo alternativo...**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

CAPÍTULO X

Era um final de tarde agradável, e o passeio ao longo do rio estava apinhado de pessoas praticando corrida, de pais empurrando carrinhos de nenê, de crianças correndo de patins, turistas dividindo informações sobre guias de viagem e casais de namorados trocando olhares apaixonados.

Um barco passou buzinando, as pessoas acenaram para ele. Do alto de um caixote de madeira, alguém alardeava a chegada do fim do mundo. Em frente, a brisa fazia balançar os desenhos expostos pelo artista, presos em um barbante, amarrados à árvore.

Hermione caminhava pela Victoria Bridge, olhando atenta, a sua frente, para ver se Harry já havia chegado. Estava ansiosa para ver o retrato dele, pintado pela: mãe, que participava de um concurso de pintura com exposição dos trabalhos ao ar livre, no parque.

Procurou os quadros de Rhona. Em meio a várias telas pequenas havia uma, grande. Quando ficou frente a frente com ela, levou um choque! O que viu ali não era um retrato formal de Harry Potter, o advogado, quase em tamanho natural. Fiona Potter certamente ficaria desapontada por não ver o filho retratado de toga.

Harry estava sem paletó, os primeiros botões da camisa abertos, as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos. Em torno do pescoço, a gravata, com o laço folgado, balançava solta no ar. Estava ajoelhado no chão, de frente para uma criança, que tentava alcançar o pedaço de tecido com suas mãozinhas delicadas. Harry e Savannah, em um momento único, de comunicação sem palavras: o homem adulto, desarmado de qualquer vestígio de cinismo ou arrogância, e a criança, confiante, olhando para ele. Rhona havia pintado uma delicada curva nos lábios dele, mas não era a boca de Harry que sorria, e sim seus olhos. A ternura que emanava deles era reforçada pela postura do corpo e dos ombros que se fechavam, como um círculo protetor, em torno da criança. Não tinha título, mas poderia muito bem ser chamado de "Paternidade".

Hermione chorou. Estava limpando as lágrimas quando Harry chegou, os ombros e os braços formando o mesmo círculo protetor para acolhê-la. Ele era tudo o que uma mulher poderia desejar. Mas Rhona havia lhe presenteado com um outro futuro, um que ela sempre quisera para si e também para Harry. Que pai maravilhoso ele poderia ser!

Quando a viu, ao longe, Harry teve ímpetos de correr para Hermione e abraçá-la forte, bem forte, mas tentou se conter. Sentiu uma espécie de dor física. Como seria aquela união? Poderia conviver com o fato de que gostava mais dela do que ela dele? Se ao menos ela o amasse bastante! Rejeitou aquele pensamento. Claro que Hermione o amava. Mas Hermione amava tantas outras coisas! A afilhada, o vizinho idoso, os fregueses da livraria, os seus hobbies. Seria ele apenas mais um amor, entre tantos, na vida dela? Outro hobby para ser relegado à lareira, depois de acabado o interesse? Ou ela o tinha escolhido porque o considerava o tipo adequado para ser seu parceiro para a vida toda? Talvez nada disso. Ou talvez uma combinação de todas essas possibilidades.

Seus pensamentos, geralmente ordenados, ficaram confusos. Hermione dissera que se casaria com ele em um momento de extrema emoção, quando o vira ferido. Sentira pena dele, o que o incomodava muito. Mas se incomodaria da mesma forma se ela tivesse respondido que o aceitava com um "sim" frio e racional. Afinal, o que ele queria?

Naquele momento estavam juntos.

Tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos para usufruir do prazer de mantê-la assim, abraça da a ele por alguns minutos, sem pensar em nada, apenas sentindo o cheiro agradável de seus cabelos. Hermione levantou o rosto. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Minha mãe não perde nada, mesmo - disse ela, comovida. - Retratou-o da maneira como você gosta de estar, sem aquelas roupas formais. - Beijou-o na boca e voltou a olhar o retrato.

Ela soou evasiva, emocional. Harry sentiu o estômago apertar. Pela primeira vez, percebeu que tinha medo de que ela o rejeitasse. Não naquele instante, talvez. Mas alguma outra hora, outro dia.

- A pose exige um bom estudo de musculatura e movimento - comentou ele. Estudava a tela, ciente de que Hermione o olhava, como se estivesse tentando dizer-Ihe alguma coisa. O que seria? Que havia se enganado? Seria delicada, falaria aos poucos. Fechou os olhos, antecipando a dor que sentiria. A garganta fechou, teve vontade de chorar. Com o canto dos olhos, viu que Hermione movia os lábios, trêmulos, na tentativa de falar.

- Não é justo! - explodiu ela. O lenço de papel que usava para secar os olhos despedaçou-se, e ela enfiou a mão na bolsa em busca de mais um. Harry tirou seu lenço do bolso e ofereceu-o a ela.

- O trabalho de Rhona sempre a afeta assim? - perguntou. - O que não é justo?

- Há pessoas que não dão a mínima para crianças e têm filhos, e, na maioria das vezes, nem se preocupam em cuidar deles!

- É paradoxal, mesmo - respondeu ele, sentindo-se aliviado. Não era o que ele achava que ela ia dizer. Relaxou.

Hermione voltou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos, segurou firmemente as mãos dele e o surpreendeu com aquela atitude. Seu estômago contraiu-se. Estaria enganado?

- Harry... - Ela hesitou.

Ele percebia que ela tentava escolher as palavras, mentalmente. Sentia-se como aqueles infelizes que encontrava nos julgamentos, o olhar aflito à espera das palavras de condenação. Sabia que tinha de se manter calmo.

- É difícil para mim falar sobre isso - começou Hermione. - Nunca toquei nesse assunto antes, porque sei que você prefere... mas... - Mordeu o lábio. Havia dor e piedade em seus olhos.

- Sabe, sempre quis tê-los, mas já havia me acostumado com a idéia de que não seria possível, pelo menos não do jeito natural... É sei que você tem problemas com isso e nunca iria querer...

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, e ela precisou de coragem redobrada para continuar.

- Mas eu pensei que algum dia poderíamos pensar no assunto, e você poderia considerar a possibilidade...

- Do quê, Hermione? - perguntou ele. - Fale de uma vez por todas. Considerar o quê?

Ela abraçou-o forte, aconchegando-se a ele.

- Adoção - disse, finalmente.

Olhava para ele, ansiosa. Estava nervosa. Harry a fitava, tentando entender o que ela esperava dele. Ficou em silêncio, não sabia o que dizer. Temia ouvir mais alguma coisa.

Hermione disparou então a falar compulsivamente:

- Escute, não devia ter tocado nesse assunto, desculpe. Não é o momento, nem o lugar. E eu não quero que você pense que eu já não tinha me acostumado com a idéia de não tê-los, porque eu tinha, sim. Não foi fácil, mas eu aceitei, Harry.

- Adoção? - repetiu ele, como se não a tivesse ouvido.

- Há outras maneiras, também, mas a maioria dos homens não gosta de pensar na possibilidade de recorrer a um banco de esperma, e eu também não tenho certeza de que gostaria. E adoção não é o mesmo que ter os próprios filhos, mas a paternidade não é apenas conceber crianças, é mais do que isso, é ser pai todos os dias, cuidar, ajudar, ensinar e amar. Todas essas coisas que você sabe fazer tão bem.

- Banco de esperma? - perguntou ele.

Hermione olhou para o retrato, depois para ele.

- Quando eu olhei para este quadro, pensei... mas sei que você nunca vai aprovar a idéia. Da adoção, quero dizer. E se você não aprova, queria lhe dizer que não ficarei obcecada pela idéia a ponto de terminar como Anna Brown, roubando o bebê de outra pessoa.

Uma frase ficou dançando na cabeça de Harry. "E paternidade não é apenas conceber uma criança". Sua habilidade analítica recompôs-se. Examinou a frase, reavaliou-a em conjunto com as outras que Hermione dissera. "Há pessoas que não dão a mínima para crianças e têm filhos. Sem filhos. Não foi fácil, mas me acostumei com a idéia. Adoção. Você pode não aprovar a idéia."

Cautelosamente, lembrou-se de trechos de conversas passadas, dos planos de Hermione de constituir família, sua imensa compaixão com os outros. Pensando melhor, há quanto tempo ela não mencionava seu sonho de ter uma família?

Chegou a uma conclusão, mas hesitou em aceitá-la, porque era boa demais para ser verdade. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem emitir som algum.

- Harry - implorou ela, as mãos em volta de sua cintura. - Eu o amo. Vamos fingir que nada disso aconteceu, está bem?

- Você sempre desejou ter filhos - disse ele, um nó apertando a garganta. - Você é do tipo maternal, _deve_ ter filhos. Seria uma tragédia em sua vida se isso não acontecesse.

- Tragédia seria você não querer se casar comigo - disse ela, em seu ouvido.

- Você quer se casar comigo mesmo sabendo que eu não posso lhe dar filhos...

Hermione olhou para ele, atônita.

- Claro. Você tem dúvida disso?

- Mesmo que eu não queira adotar uma criança?

Ela o beijou na boca.

- Sim. Mesmo assim. - Então olhou por cima do ombro dele e vislumbrou Rhona, entre um grupo de artistas. Mais adiante, Pam e Jeff aproximavam-se, empurrando Savannah no carrinho.

Harry ficou ali, parado, em frente a seu retrato, olhando para ele, atraindo a atenção dos transeuntes que o reconheciam na tela. Estaria equivocado? Estaria dando ao que Hermione dissera a interpretação mais conveniente para si próprio? Depois de um tempo, Rhona se aproximou e ficou a seu lado.

- Não acho que vou ganhar o concurso - disse a ele. - Pena, poderia usar o dinheiro do prêmio para comprar um suprimento de vitaminas para a meia-idade.

Mais à frente, Hermione cumprimentava Jeff e Pam e colocava Savannah no colo, apontando para o barco que passava no rio. Os cachos de seus cabelos às vezes batiam no rostinho da menina, levados pela brisa, e acena recendia a ternura.

- Você algum dia pensou em ter netos, Rhona? - perguntou.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

- Essa é sua maneira de perguntar se fico desapontada pelo fato de você ser estéril? - rebateu ela, naquela sua maneira direta de dizer as coisas.

- Hermione lhe contou?

- Comentou...

Três artistas caminharam na direção de Rhona, os braços estendidos para ela. Harry afastou-se e caminhou alguns metros, sozinho; olhando as luzes da cidade acendendo-se aos poucos e as primeiras estrelas brilhando no céu.

Hermione, generosamente, amava-o aponto de abandonar seus sonhos por ele. Recriminava-se por ter duvidado dela, por ter desejado que ela reafirmasse o amor que sentia por ele. Ficou olhando o rio por um bom tempo, pensando na vida.

Mantinha as mãos nos bolsos do paletó, imóvel como uma estátua, a silhueta recortada contra a água. Hermione observou-o de longe, incomodada por aquela imagem estática, e resolveu ir até ele. Teria sido agressiva, tocando no assunto da esterilidade?

- Harry - disse, mansamente.

Ele voltou-se e segurou nas mãos dela. Os olhos brilhavam, cheios de lágrimas. Sorriu.

- O nome da música é _Veracity_. Aquela cujo trecho não sai de sua cabeça, a que você tem certeza que conhece, mas não lembra a letra.

- _Veracity_. O nome não me diz nada, mas mesmo assim tenho certeza de que a conheço. É tão familiar...

- Não há letra.

- Podia jurar que tinha. Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Fui eu mesmo quem a compus. Não escrevi a letra, só a melodia.

- Você a compôs?

Ele a puxou para si, os lábios nos seus cabelos.

- E você não poderia conhecê-la, meu bem, porque só a ouviu uma vez. O fato de estar cantando minha música, certa de saber a letra dela, parece-me um sinal.

- Sinal? Você não é do tipo que acredita em sinais.

- Estava esperançoso de que ela tivesse algum significado, especialmente para você que estava tão impressionada com meu virtuosismo.

Hermione o olhou demoradamente.

- A qual virtuosismo você se refere?

Ele sorriu com malícia, e a puxou pelos quadris, colando seu corpo ao dela.

- Ah... - suspirou ela. - É a esse virtuosismo a que você se refere... Estava meio esquecida...

Harry pegou-a pela mão e caminharam até uma árvore. Encostou-a nela e aproximou-se, com mãos hábeis deslizando por seu corpo, mordiscando aponta de sua orelha, fazendo-a suspirar de prazer e ansiando por mais.

Vozes se aproximaram. Era um casal com uma criança. Os dois se recompuseram, adiando as carícias para outro momento. Ficaram olhando a família passar.

- Espero não tê-lo aborrecido, quando...

Harry calou-a com um beijo.

- Hermione, o que houve foi um mal-entendido.

- Eu o aborreci. Escute, não vou mais tocar nesse assunto, a menos que você tome a iniciativa, está bem?

Harry balançou a cabeça, com um movimento de desalento. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Hermione... Eu não sou estéril.

- O quê? - Ela piscou várias vezes.

- Não há nada de errado comigo... Esta é a verdade. Tenho certeza disso.

- O quê? - perguntou Hermione, pálida.

- Não sei como dizer isso de outra forma. Sou fértil. Posso ser pai.

Ela continuou a olhar para ele em silêncio. Depois afastou-se, mantendo apenas as mãos em sua cintura.

- Mas você disse, quando nos encontramos, logo no primeiro dia, que nunca tinha tido filhos nem nunca os teria.

- Eu nunca disse que não poderia.

- Disse! - protestou ela. - Você me disse que não podia ter filhos.

- Você entendeu assim - a voz de Harry soava firme.

Ela voltou-se para olhar o rio, a mão na testa.

- Pedi desculpas a você por tê-lo lembrado de que não podia ter filhos, e você disse...

- Eu disse que não havia necessidade de tê-los, ou alguma coisa assim.

- Mas você ficava aborrecido toda vez que o assunto de crianças vinha à tona. Estava aborrecido quando falou sobre os filhos de sua ex-mulher. Disse que lamentava que eles não fossem seus...

- Poderiam mesmo ser meus, se eu fosse maluco o suficiente para ter filhos aos vinte e dois anos de idade. E então teria sido o responsável pelo ar de desalento deles quando me separasse da mãe. Se eu estava triste, era porque poderia facilmente ter trazido ao mundo dois filhos para depois deixá-los crescer sem pai.

- Você disse que mais pessoas deveriam ser estéreis, porque assim menos crianças seriam maltratadas. Era natural que eu o incluísse nesse grupo! - acusou ela.

- Era uma figura de retórica, tão somente - respondeu ele, calmo. - Você chegou a essa conclusão sem fundamentá-la, e tudo o mais o que eu disse em seguida, você relacionou com essa idéia fixa.

Hermione levemente esmurrou-lhe o peito.

- Não me venha com esse ar professoral. Você me fez pensar que não podia... Acreditei que nunca... e eu passei os piores meses de minha vida tentando me acostumar com uma coisa que não era verdade! Foi uma agonia, e você me deixou passar por ela, impávido, e ainda vem me dizer que tudo foi culpa minha! - Hermione estava furiosa e de novo falava compulsivamente.

Harry segurou seus pulsos.

- Hermione, estou indo agora para o clube. Está em cima da hora. Falaremos sobre isso depois que você se acalmar. Quando nós dois nos acalmarmos... - completou. E começou a caminhar.

Hermione caminhou a seu lado, falando, gesticulando, fazendo uma cena na frente dos amigos artistas da mãe. Harry parecia não notar a presença dela. Subitamente ela parou, sem ação, e ficou olhando-o ir embora. Rhona afastou-se dos amigos e aproximou-se.

- Tempestade no paraíso?

- Ele não é estéril! - exclamou Hermione, com raiva. - Acredita nisso?

Rhona limitou-se a piscar.

- Desde o começo ele me induziu a pensar... e todo o tempo parecia tão sensibilizado com o assunto, de modo que eu evitei falar sobre isso... e parecia tão óbvio, por tudo o que ele dizia, que não podia ter filhos! E agora, ele empina o nariz para mim com aquele seu ar de superioridade e diz que eu... que eu estava enganada. Enganada!

Sua mãe balançou a cabeça, desconsolada.

- Como seu sofri... Ele não tem idéia! Sonhava com crianças, com nossa família, e dia-a-dia tentava me convencer de que teria de abrir mão de tudo isso por amor a ele. E ele acha que eu não tenho nem o direito de estar brava!

- Isso é indesculpável! Tanta preocupação para depois descobrir que o bonitão é fértil? Talvez ele devesse ser capado, assim seu sofrimento não seria em vão.

Hermione olhou para ela, espantada.

- Ele não é estéril, afinal - repetiu.

- Pode não ser bem assim. Pode ser que ele não tenha número de espermatozóides suficiente... Isso acontece com freqüência, você sabe.

- Ele não é estéril - repetiu Hermione e riu. – Ele pode ter filhos. - Pegou as mãos da mãe e rodopiou com ela. - Ele pode ter filhos.

- Estou feliz por vocês - disse Rhona. - Na verdade, todo o parque está. - Abraçou Hermione e depois a olhou nos olhos. - Vá atrás dele. Não espere pelo resultado do concurso. Eu não vou ganhar mesmo, e teremos de agüentar um monte de discursos, e eu vou ficar depois lamentando as vitaminas que não vou poder comprar...

O Blue Parrot estava quase deserto quando ela entrou. Ainda era cedo, e os clientes habituais não haviam chegado. Hermione viu Harry curvado sobre o piano. Seu paletó estava pendurado na cadeira, as mangas da camisa enroladas, o colarinho afrouxado. Colocou-se ao lado do piano, olhando com carinho para o homem que tocava.

- Harry - chamou-o.

O cliente na mesa ao lado fez um "Ssshhh", sibilante. Hermione tamborilou com os dedos na tampa do piano, sem acompanhar o ritmo da música. O cliente olhou feio.

A música terminou e só então Harry endireitou o corpo. Não fumava desta vez. Olhou para ela.

- Acho que já vi esse filme.

- Preciso falar com você. Sobre um bebê.

- Você tem um ou quer um?

- Quero um.

O cliente demonstrava seu desagrado com a conversa.

- É mesmo?! - disse Harry, fitando-a com um olhar especulativo. - Assim, sem mais? Quer uma criança que tenha talento musical e por isso vem me propor que eu empreste meus genes?

- Você é a melhor matriz que eu encontrei.

- E isso basta?

- ...está em boa forma, não é feio, tem uma voz decente, nenhum vício óbvio e...

- Ótimos genes...

- Tenho certeza!

Hermione procurou no rosto de Harry a expressão de desconforto que vira nele quando discorrera sobre esse assunto anteriormente. Nada. E por que deveria haver algum? Harry Potter sabia quanto ela o amava. O quanto estivera disposta a perder para ficar ao lado dele.

- Claro que uma certa presunção e uma tendência à arrogância são características de sua família, mas provavelmente não por razões genéticas.

O cliente cruzou os braços, ostensivamente e começou a tamborilar com os pés no chão. .

- Tenho alguma restrição a fazer quanto ao nariz, mas estou disposta a arriscar.

- Que generosidade, a, sua!

O cliente olhou para o relógio e suspirou.

- Então, quando quer tentar? - perguntou ele.

O cliente chegou mais perto.

- Espero que não seja agora! No meio de um número musical! Será que não consegue se controlar? - perguntou a Hermione.

- Algumas coisas são mais importantes que o jazz - retrucou ela.

O homem ficou chocado.

Harry disse alguma coisa para o sujeito do baixo e saiu com Hermione. O som da música os acompanhou até a saída do clube.

Caminharam um pouco. Harry estava sério.

- Não estava certo de seu amor por mim – admitiu ele. - Você se envolve facilmente com as pessoas, principalmente com qualquer pato manco, com os mais fracos, os que têm algum tipo de problema. Achei que tinha era pena de mim.

Ela riu.

- Harry, ninguém, em sã consciência, poderia confundi-lo com um pato manco.

- Você sempre me olhou de modo complacente, com dó, e eu esperava que; a qualquer momento, você me diria que estava tudo acabado, que descobrira que o que sentia por mim era compaixão, não amor. Por outro lado, você poderia ter me comparado com Graham e chegado à conclusão de que eu seria melhor parceiro que ele, em uma avaliação meramente racional. Nunca imaginei que você acreditava que eu não poderia ter filhos. Não sabia que era por isso que me olhava com aquela expressão desolada.

Ela o ouvia, sem saber ao certo como definir seus sentimentos naquele momento. .

- Esta noite - prosseguiu ele - quando percebi que você pensava que casar comigo seria abdicar de filhos, eu... eu me senti... - Ele engoliu em seco. Olhou para o céu, procurando as palavras. muito mal.

Hermione lembrou-se da postura confiante de Harry no parque e soube que a vida ao lado dele seria um desafio. Mas, naquele instante, Harry revelava humildade, e seu olhar enterneceu-a.

- Ser amado por você, Hermione Granger... - disse ele, com delicadeza, afastando com a mão os cabelos que lhe caíam na testa - ...é uma honra. Sou um felizardo!

- Por um momento, achei que você ia se reconciliar com Davina - comentou Hermione.

- E eu achei que você acabaria se casando com o campeão olímpico.

- Ele não é um campeão olímpico - protestou ela.

- Não dá um passo sem olhar para o cronômetro. Fazer amor com ele deve ser um negócio matemático. Cronometra tudo? Toma seu pulso antes?

Ela riu, divertida. Harry não era tão autoconfiante, afinal.

- Nunca saberei...

- Quer dizer que vocês... - Os olhos dele brilharam.

- Ele estava em treinamento, não estava? Para o triatlo.

- Quer dizer que quando ele está treinando, não pode...

- Sem café, sem álcool e sem sexo.

- Deve ser difícil ser atleta!

- Deve ser...

- Você me fez acreditar que dormia com ele.

- Você concluiu isso, Harry -disse ela, em tom pedante. - Tirou conclusões apressadas demais e interpretou tudo o que eu fiz em seguida como quis. Foi um terrível engano.

Chegaram ao estacionamento.

- Vai a algum lugar? - perguntou ela. .

- Para minha casa. Se vou combinar meus genes com os seus, preciso me preparar .

-Se existe alguém que não precisa disso, esse alguém é você.

*****

O aroma das plantas perfumava o ar. As ameixeiras de Sam estavam carregadas de flores, cercadas de abelhas. Apoiado na cerca, ele procurava alguma coisa no chão, distraidamente, sem se dar conta da festa que acontecia no terreno vizinho.

Uma mesa larga havia sido colocada no meio do quintal e, em cima dela, uma grande variedade de pratos de salgados. No centro, um grande bolo, confeitado de branco e rosa, com uma inscrição: "Feliz aniversário Savannah". Os _flashes_ das máquinas fotográficas espoucaram quando a menina se curvou sobre a vela para apagá-la com um sopro, ao som do _Parabéns a você_.

- Savannah... olhe para cá, para o tio Harry - chamou ele.

A menina abriu seu melhor sorriso para ele e depois que a foto foi tirada, correu em sua direção, os bracinhos estendidos. Harry passou a máquina para Hermione. Ela olhou os dois pelo visor. O homem e a criança rindo, felizes, em perfeita harmonia.

- Você será um ótimo pai - disse a ele, quando Pam reclamou a filha e a levou para perto do bolo de aniversário.

Harry pegou a máquina outra vez e bateu uma foto de Pam com a filha, ao lado da mesa de aniversário.

- Quando chegar a hora. Por enquanto, estou só praticando.

- Nove meses é muito tempo? - perguntou Hermione.

- Pam! -gritou ele, acenando para ela. - Não se mexa!

Pam ficou imóvel. Ele focou a máquina, o dedo pronto para pressionar o botão, mas não o fez. Virou-se para Hermione.

- O que foi que disse?

- Depressa, Harry, não vou conseguir segurar Savannah assim... - A menina enfiou a mãozinha no bolo e arrancou um pedaço do confeito. Harry perdeu a foto, mas a câmara de vídeo do avô atento registrou acena.

Sam juntou-se aos dois, nas mãos um pedaço de papel.

- Olhe só. Eu disse que tinha lhe deixado um bilhete falou, dirigindo-se a Hermione. - Deve, ter voado.

Hermione olhava para o papel apenas para não desagradar Sam. Era um bilhete escrito no verso de uma caixa de cereais, e estava todo desbotado, amassado, como se tivesse sido pisoteado. Mas ainda era possível ver escrito, na letra de Sam, as palavras "ficar", "chaves" e "Harry".

Harry olhou para o papel sem entender a importância daquilo e, quando Sam saiu de perto, dirigiu-se de novo a Hermione:

- O que foi mesmo que disse?

- Não estou cem por cento segura... - admitiu ela, prestando atenção à reação dele. - Já falhou antes e não era nada...

Harry a fitou longamente, sério. Afastou as mãos dela de seu pescoço e as envolveu com as suas.

- Harry? - insistiu ela. - Ficou aborrecido? Não deveria ter falado nada antes... Talvez nem seja...

Ele a beijou.

- Espero que seja, meu bem. Nós já sabemos ninar e dar banho em bebês. Seria uma pena desperdiçar tanta habilidade...

Ela riu e o puxou pela mão, afastando-o das outras pessoas.

- Você acha mesmo que daremos conta, Harry, você e eu?

- Teremos de tentar, meu bem, teremos de tentar - disse ele, amassando e jogando ao vento o bilhete que Sam lhes dera. - Afinal, não deve ter sido à toa que o destino juntou nossos nomes em um bilhete.

FIM

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** – Oie meus amores...Chegamos ao final de mais uma história... Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei.

Mais uma vez meu muito obrigado a todos aqueles que comentaram no decorrer da fic...Vocês conseguem imaginar o quão legal é abrir o e-mail e ver que chegaram reviews... Obrigado de novo

Antes dos agradecimentos, quero fazer uma pequena enquete..pode ser? Tenho dois livros em mente. O primeiro contém muitas cenas NC17, demais até... o segundo tem NC17 mas é em menos quantidade...quero saber se vocês preferem uma fic bem caliente ou uma mais tranqüila... Espero respostas...

Agora sim vamos aos agradecimentos.

**2Dobbys –** Oie flor...sinto muito que não tenha o casamento, mas ficamos sabendo de bastante coisa neste capítulo. Eu pensei em dividir em 2, mas como estarei talvez de mudança para outra cidade..eu não ia poder postar...Pra evitar qualquer atraso resolvi presentear você e todos que lêem. Espero você na próxima fic.

**  
Trisk-chan -** Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e por comentar. Espero que goste deste capítulo... Será que nos encontraremos numa próxima fic?

**Malu Chan** – Ta desculpada sim...eu entendo que nem sempre as pessoas queiram comentar e sei que se você pudesse comentaria sempre... Quem sabe numa próxima história você possa deixar reviews sempre. Já passei por essa fase e sei como a época do vestibular pode ser estressante. Desejo bastante sorte e que você passe no vestibular =)


	11. Chapter 11

Oie meus amores...desculpe se fiz vocês pensarem que era mais um capítulo...Mas vim trazer algo bem legal pra vocês...Eu queria saber qual a próxima fic que vocês gostariam que eu adaptasse...sendo assim...Trouxe pra vocês dois resumos de livros que eu li e gostei, e quero saber qual deles vocês gostariam de ler.

É só escrever uma review com o nome da fic...

Espero respostas...

Beijinhosss

*************

FIC 1 – Manhã de Outono.

Havia apenas um obstáculo a ser superado para que Hermione Granger conquistasse Harry Potter: ele finalmente ter olhos para ela.

Harry esteve sempre convicto de que não foi feito para ter uma esposa, ainda mais se ela for uma menina que praticamente viu crescer. Mas Hermione não aceita desculpas esfarrapadas do único homem que sempre amou, e irá convencer aquele solteirão de que é a mulher de sua vida.

**************

FIC 2 – Só por uma noite.

Harry Potter, um advogado bem-sucedido, especializado em divórcios, levava a vida sem compromissos. Até conhecer Hermione Granger e des­cobrir que ela havia sido abandonada no dia an­terior a seu casamento. Apaixonado, ele bola um plano perfeito para ambos: por que não ir adiante com a cerimônia tendo ele como noivo?

*****************


End file.
